


Control?

by Eburn, MsEmli (Cever09)



Series: Of Wolves and Celestials. [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Angel Stiles Stilinski, Angst, I Don't Even Know, Lots of supernatural creatures, M/M, Mates, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Soul Bond, Werewolves, everyone is a supernatural creature, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 47,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eburn/pseuds/Eburn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cever09/pseuds/MsEmli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where everyone is a supernatural creature, and they're all in high school. Stiles has been having control issues, he's being bullied and he's trying to keep his crush on Derek secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles groans in annoyance as he wakes up and sees his wings are out again. That's been happening often, he's loosing control of his shift.

 

You see everyone is born human, but on your 13th birthday you find out your other half, sort of anyway. You find out what shape you can take or what you really become, and it's totally random. Two werewolves could have a banshee. Two mer-people could have a Selkie. Two pixies could have a fairy. You never know.

 

Then there's the rarest of them all, the Angel. The Angels are treated with kindness, love and devotion because they're so rare. They have the power to heal anyone they wish, and they're know for their kindness.  They're also the strongest, they don't need to train. They have 'the instinct', which means angles knows what to do when ever they come face to face with danger. No-one can kill and angel, unless you rip it's heart from it's chest. They're also the hardest to control, and the most painful.

 

That's right ya'll, Stiles is an Angel, though he has never had trouble with controlling it, until now. He's sixteen now and goes to high school, and is bullied almost everyday by Jackson Whittmore. He can control his instinct, but it's getting harder.

 

No-one really knows why Jackson bullies him, but they don't seem to really care either. The only people who do care is his father, the sheriff. Scott-his best friend, and Derek Hale. Though Stiles doesn't actually know if Derek cares, they're sort of friends. They talk sometimes and Derek also stops Jackson from pushing him around allot. But the problem is Derek is the most popular guy in school, and Stiles is at the bottom.

 

Also, only four people know he got the Angel at 13. And one of them is dead.

 

                                                                                       **X**

On the way to school, Stiles picks up Scott, who can't stop talking about Allison. Allison is a fairy and Scott is a werewolf. In Stiles opinion they would make a brilliant couple, Allison's parents on the other hand, not so much. Werewolves and fairy's don't really get along.

 

Arriving at school Stiles lets out a sigh of relief when Scott jumps out to find Allison, and follow her around like a puppy. He chuckles a little to himself and walks into the building, where he is immediately shoved into the lockers.

 

"Careful Stilinski, wouldn't want you to get hurt." Jackson sneers as he walks away with his laughing friends. Huffing Stiles gets his bag and stands up, smoothing down his clothes.

 

"You alright?" A voice behind him asks, making his heart skip a beak. Turning around he comes face to face with Derek.

 

"Hey, yeah I'm alright. I'm used to it anyway." He waves off, Derek growls a little and it really shouldn't turn Stiles on as much as it did. He's fighting to keep his wings in, not wanting to expose himself and have everyone act different around him. Stiles doesn't really like it when the attention is on him.

 

"You shouldn't be, the asshole thinks he can push anyone around." Growing angrier by the second, Derek punches the lockers, causing them to dint and Stiles to flinch. Derek must of seen it because he apologizes and excuses himself. Leaving Stiles there looking dumbstruck.

 

Derek's never really gotten that angry around him and to say he was scared would be a lie, he was actually turned on. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the bell. Swearing under his breath he ran to his first lesson, chemistry.

 

_Just what I need right now_ he though sarcastically to himself.

 

He was the last one through the door, so he was, yet again, Harris' target.

 

"Mr Stilinski, late yet again. What did you do this time? Piss people off, wait that's normal for you. Please sit down and shut up, detention."

 

He scowls at Harris and takes his seat next to Scott, some of the class are snickering under their breath. Sometimes he wishes he could stand up and announce he's an angel, but he knows people would treat him different. He'll automatically become popular, everyone will want to be his friend and no-one would bother him.

 

He doesn't want that, nope. He wants to see how people would treat him without knowing what he really is, he wants to know who his real friends are.

 

Derek doesn't know, and Stiles really wants to tell him. Stiles might just be in a lot of love with Derek, but Derek's hot, popular, and an alpha werewolf, and Stiles doesn't think he has a chance. Rumour has it Derek has a mate, and Stiles is not going to humiliate himself when he doesn't have chance in hell to be with Derek.

 

Stiles listens as the teachers hammers on about their work, trying not to think about everything else when he feels a pain go up his back. He jerks in his seat and looks around quickly, hoping no-one noticed. It's just his luck Derek, Scott and Jackson are all looking at him strangely.  He's trying not to freak out because any second now his wings are going to come out, and everyone's going to know, and he can't-

 

He can't breath. Everything's spinning, and there's blood rushing to his ears. He runs, knowing Scott will follow him out. 

 

"Stilinski!" He faintly hears Harris call.

 

 He runs to the boys bathroom, silently thanking all the gods and goddesses that no-one is in there. He slides down to the floor, landing on his knees as he try's to remember how to breath, when another pain shoots up his back.  He holds in a scream and lets the tears flow freely down his face. The door opens and Scott's comes in, Derek following after.

 

They both kneel down, Scott pulls Stiles close to him and sooth's him. He can feel Derek's hand trailing up and down his back, mumbling something.

 

"Come on Stiles. In, two, three, four. Out, two three four." Scott's repeating the word over and over, until they start having their effect.

 

 When he's calm enough he stands up, and looks around. Not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. Especially not Derek's, god he's just embarrassed himself in front of the guy he's in lo-like with. Clearing his throat, he thanks them both before leaving. 

 

He goes home, he can't stay in school. Not after that.  He'll probably get hundreds off detentions of Harris but he can't bring himself to care, not after HIS WINGS ALMOST CAME OUT.

 

He sends Scott a quick text, explaining what happened and if Derek had said anything, before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank MsEmli for helping me write this and correcting the mistakes and everything else that is to come :D Thank you!!!!!

Derek Hale is a 17 year old werewolf, he comes from a strong and rather rare bloodline where everyone shifts into a werewolf at 13 years old. He's heard stories from his mother and his peers about how special and strong his family is, though there's always a down side. Sure no-one dares to say things to his face, but he knows that there are people that do. He knows they're scared of is families old power and believe that all the Hales are abominations. Many of them believe that they have a witch with them to ensure the Hales live on as wolves and nothing else, though his friends know the truth so Derek doesn't pay any mind to the rumors.

Any shifter at the age of 18 is considered an adult and will know who their mate is, and are free and very willing to court them. Though it's very rare, mates can refuse to accept their other half and by law no-one can do anything about it. At the tender age of 17 shifters can start to sense their mate; they form a small connection with different people, each person will be connected to their mate in some way, but do not know for sure who it is. Their body will go into the 'transitioning period' when both mates are 18, this allows them to know that their other half is ready and waiting for them. It helps them identify who their mate really is. However, if both mate's are 17 at the same time; they enter a state, 'dream-walk.' Every dream-walk is different for each person, so no-one can really say what it is.

Derek knows his mate is in his high school and is a guy, though he doesn't know who. He has made several small connections with some of his friends. Scott McCall. Derek doesn't know why he feels a small connection with him, he and Scott have never really spoken or gotten along. The only thing they really have in common is Stiles and Mike.

Danny Mahealani. Derek knows why he has a small connection with Danny, he's smart, nice and charming. He's the peace keeper and no-one can feel angry when they're around him.

Then there's Mike McCall, Scott’s cousin. Derek doesn't really know him, but since the connection is stronger than the others, Derek believes Mike is his mate. It would make sense, Mike is Scotts cousin and one of Danny's best friends. So for the last few weeks Derek’s been getting to know him a little better, but not telling him about the connection just yet. He finds out Mike's on the swim team and that he's a were-cougar. Derek likes him; feels drawn to him, but there's just one problem.

Stiles.

Stiles Stilinski, the guy Derek knows next to nothing about. Derek knows he's weird, lanky, clumsy and he gets bullied by Jackson and his crew for it. He tries to stop it as much as he can, he hates bullies, but he can't always be there for Stiles. He doesn't even know what Stiles is to him. He feels a small connection with Stiles, but it's something different than what he has with the others. Stiles doesn't seem strong or weak, it's just there. He's drawn to Stiles in a way he can't explain, and that's just it. He can't explain it, and it's frustrating. So he deals with it the best way he knows how, he doesn't acknowledge it until he's by himself. And then he mopes around, trying to figure it out. And in the end, he just tries to ignore the...thing he has with Stiles.

Except the more he tries to ignore it, the more he notices things about Stiles. Stiles is a rare case, he hasn't identified as anything. He is what most kids are terrified of, and all in all Stiles is at the bottom of the food chain. But Derek doesn't care, he starts to see Stiles. He's sarcastic, loyal, caring and practically a genius. He's so beautiful it hurts, and Derek can't stand that Stiles isn't his. But he can't do anything about it either. It's not right that Derek feels like this about someone that's not his, it's wrong. In a way, he feels like he's cheating on Mike. It's not like they're dating or even mates yet, but he still doesn't want to accept it

. As much as Derek tried to control himself; when Stiles ran out of chemistry he couldn't help but follow. Scott gave him a funny look when he crouched down to stroke a hand down Stiles' back, but Derek ignored him. When Stiles excused him self and went home, Derek thought it was a good time to ask Scott about it.

"How often does Stiles get panic attacks like that?" He asked, aiming for casual. Scott sighed and faced him.

"It's not my place to say, if you want to know you are going to have to ask him yourself."

"But-"

"No Derek, I'm Stiles' best friend and not an information box." Scott snapped and walked away. Derek made a metal note to ask Mike on their study date later.

The rest of the school day went fast, Derek lost in his own thoughts. He breathed a sigh of relief when the last school bell rang and he basically ran to his car; only stopping when he saw Mike.

"Hey." He said, slowing down and walking next to him. Mike tuned and smiled.

"Hey you, ready for our study date later?"

"Yeah, six right?"

"Yup" Mike said, popping the 'p'. Derek smiled at him.

"Okay, see you then." He opened his car door and got in, with one last wave to Mike he made his way home.

 

**X**

His mom is on the porch, waiting for him like she always does. He gets out his car and walks over to her, giving her a hug. "Long day?" Talia asks a soft voice.

Derek sags against her, finally allowing himself to relax. He whines in the back of his throat.

"So long mom, they're so noisy and they all smell weird. And today Stiles had a panic attack and Mike didn't even ask how he is." He shuffles further into the warmth of his alpha, seeking comfort.

"Is Stiles okay now?" She asks, stroking her hand over her son’s hair.

"I don't know, maybe I should text him to ask.”

"You know Derek, you go on an awful lot about Stiles." His mother states carefully, untucking her son from her neck. He straightens himself up and avoids her eyes. He can't have his parents thinking he's disloyal to his potential mate.

"Stiles is just my friend mom, anyway, Mike's coming over later for our study date. I'm going to tell him about the connection. He should feel it soon anyway, he's almost 17." His mother nods at him, unconvinced. Derek doesn’t notice, deep in his own mind and thoughts, and goes inside up to his room.

Should he text Stiles? That's what a friend would do, and goddamnit, Derek is his friend, even if he’s just his friend. So he does. He texts Stiles, keeping it short and simple. And waits for Mike, you know, his _potential mate._

Mike get’s to his house at ten past six. “Sorry, dude, I got held up at home. I needed to wait for Scott to drop him of at Stilinksi’s house. Or whatever. Always something with those two.”

“Yeah,” Derek nods “must be because of Stiles’ attack this afternoon. Hope he’s okay. Did Scott say anything?” Derek aims for casual, and hopes it's anywhere near there.

“He did? Oh, sure, I suppose he did as he skipped the afternoon in school. I dunno, I guess he’s fine, I didn’t really ask. “ Mike shrugs it off and grabs his book bag. “How about French? Miss Morrell mentioned that oral test coming up and you are so much better at French than I am. We should practice; you can teach me pronunciation…” Mike sits down next to Derek on the bed, very much _right_ next to him. He looks at him a little flirty “…your voice sounds really, se-, uhh, beautiful in French."

Derek gets a little flustered under the attention. He tries to keep an eye on his phone (he has yet to get a text back from Stiles), but Mike is right there and he’s pretty and great and feels right and feels wrong at the same time, and RIGHT THERE and- Derek’s mind keeps rambling in his head until he notices that Mike looks at him like he wants an answer.

“ Hmm, yeah, French, sure. We were talking art in French class, right? Monet? ‘Le dejeuner’?”

They start talking about and in French (well, mostly Derek, Mike really does suck in this), and time goes by quickly. Derek sneaks quick glances at his -silent- phone occasionally, but it doesn’t really register as the attention he is getting from Mike fills him and distracts him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows that this always happen when they are together, but as soon as Mike leaves he also leaves his thoughts. Then Stiles comes back. Why can’t he just stay there? It would solve so much frustration and, well, depression.

After an hour or two and a quick snack later, Derek closes his books and looks at Mike. He is determined to tell him about the connection, as he told his mom.

“Hey Mike?”

“Yeah?” Mike looks up, right in his eyes. Derek gets a little flustered but soldiers on.

“You know, your birthday is coming up soon, and you know I’m 17 already… Well, I guess, I wanted to tell you something -“ Derek takes a deep breath, while Mike starts smiling.

“Sure, Derek, you can tell me anything. Especially if it is why you started to hang out more with me since the beginning of the year. Which I love.”

Derek smiles back tremulously, “ It is about that. You see, I have been feeling the connection to some of our year mates, and the strongest one…”

“Is me?” Mike is beaming, and hugs Derek tightly. Derek hugs back, although he still doesn’t know what to think about it. But this is good, right?

“ Yes, Mike, it is you. And I would like to get to know you even better. My family always does this early spring camping thing, would you like to come along?”

Mike is almost bursting “YES! Of course!” And then deflates a little “But my folks will probably wont let me come alone. I might have to take my annoying cousin, most likely. I’ll ask, but I know them”.

Derek nods “I understand. No problem. Scott is cool, he can come. I’m sure Cora and he can have fun.” They decide to check with both sets of parents and go from there. Mike gets his stuff, as it’s time for him to leave. They say their goodbyes at the door and Derek goes back in and back to his room. He feels, well, he doesn’t know how he feels. He declared his interest to Mike, and Mike responded positively. It is sort of like they will be dating from now on. But Stiles. No, he HAS to stop that. He needs to get his head on straight and look at what will be happening, both biologically and realistically. And not think about what he’d _like_ to happen.

In his room he gets ready for bed, and falls asleep quickly. He is exhausted and dreams about brown eyes. At the corner of this desk his phone flashes it’s little blue light: one message received.

Message from: Stiles, 8.30 pm **'Dude, I'm fine. Don’t mind me, it happens sometimes. I slept it off.'** Derek never sees the message. And the next morning in his hurry to get to school he grabs his phone weirdly and accidentally deletes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think :) 
> 
> Kudos   
> Comments


	3. Chapter 3

After sending the text and not receiving a reply for over an hour, Stiles decided to go out to the woods for a walk. It's getting darker and later so he'll be safe, knowing nobody will be out in the woods. Leaving the house, he gets in his jeep and drives to the deepest part of the wood; the place he knows like the back of his hand.

 

He got out the jeep and immediately falls to the floor in pain; he screams. The pains feels like an eternity, but only lasts an minute or two. He breathes a sigh of relief when it stop and he feels his wings out. Pushing himself of the ground, he feels weak. He finally gets on his unsteady legs and leans against his jeep.

 

"Fucking balls. Why can't I control it?! I've always controlled it, so why can't I now?" He shouts, his voice getting louder and louder in the empty clearing. "Mom, please help me. I can't do this alone, it hurts." He continues in a broken whisper, falling to his knees. "Please."

 

He stays there, on his knees in the dirt crying. He doesn't know how much time has past when he hears a twig snap. He scrambles to his feet, and lifts his wings up knowing it'll look intimidating. He scans the woods, his eyes stopping when he sees a figure at the edge.

 

"Show yourself." He says, lowering his voice to sound more threatening. It's not like someone would hurt him. Maybe. Probably. Ok, so he's like 75 percent sure no one would try and hurt him.

 

Stiles almost collapses when he sees who it is, thanking each and every God. Scott smiles sympathetically at him; Stiles whimpers running up to Scott and wrapping his arms around him, sniffling on his shoulder. His wings wrap around them automatically while Scott rubs his back soothingly.

 

"You Ok?" He whispers in Stiles' ear. Stiles pulls back and sits on the ground, Scott following suit.

 

"I can't control it anymore and it hurts so much, and I don't know any other angels that can help." He sniffles again, trying to put his wings back but fails.

 

Scott sighs next to him, knowing how hard it must be. He had researched everything, or as much as he could on angels when he found out Stiles was one. There wasn't very much, everything that was usually common knowledge, but one angel did describe the pain she had when she found out. She said she couldn't really put into words, but it felt like multiple people stabbing her while others dragged a knife down her back. It took her three months to be able to finally control it. Another said that their mate couldn't really figure out who they were actually mates with, confusing him for her best friend. Apparently the angel instinct protects them in every way possible until they're seventeen, then everything starts to make sense.

 

"I don't know how long I can keep them in during school, I've never had this problem Scott. I controlled it fine from the start! What if I can't control it in school? I've tried everything to try and control this stupid thing but nothing works!" Stiles is stressed, running his finger through the dirt on the ground.

 

"I know I can't do much, but your dad and I will help. We'll make sure you're safe Stiles. We'll do everything we can. Does your dad know?" Scott asks gently. Stiles drops his head, ashamed.

 

"He only knows a bit, he doesn't know how hard it is to maintain control. I don't want to worry him, he's got enough on his plate already."

 

They sit there silently for about an hour, looking at the stars, before deciding to go home. Stiles had managed to get his wings under control, now safely tucked away.

 

Stiles sneaks into his house; he can hear his dad sleeping across the hall. He takes a glance at the clock, mentally groaning when he realizes it is almost 12am. Sighing he strips off and goes to bed.

 

**X**

 

Stiles ends up waking up late, and is almost late to school. He does his best to ignore the sharp pains in his back for the few hours, until it got almost unbearable. Skipping Econ, he heads to the woods and lets his wings out, almost collapsing with relief when the pain subsided. He stays there for the hour, before heading back to have lunch with Scott.

 

Scott gives him a questioning look when he arrives, but Stiles waves him off. Allison sits down, kissing Scott on the cheek and smiling at Stiles.

 

"Hey, I didn't see you in Econ. Are you ok?" She asks, genuinely concerned. Stiles gives her a reassuring smile, or what he hopes comes across as reassuring.

 

"I'm fine, I was in the nurses office. Just felt a little ill."

 

Before Allison can answer, the table starts to fill up. Danny, Jackson, Mike and Lydia sit down and begin to talk, trying to include Stiles who isn't his  usual chatty self. Waving off everyone's concern whenever they ask, well everyone but Mike. Stiles doesn't know why Mike gives him the cold shoulder, it's not like Stiles has ever done anything to him. They don’t even hang out that much, they’re more like friends-of-friends. Or friend-of-cousin as it is.

 

He doesn't get to dwell on it for long, because that's when Derek shows up and sits down next to Mike. Derek greets everyone, before looking at Stiles for a millisecond, and mumbles a 'hello', then turning back to Mike and starts smiling. They talk, and Stiles doesn't miss how Mike leans in to Derek, hanging on his every word. He also doesn't miss the way Derek looks at Mike when Mike looks away, and Stiles _hurts_. Stiles’ brain goes off on another one of his tangents. Stupid crushes that have no chance of ever going nowhere. You _think_ he’d have learned from the Lydia era. But nooooo, he just gets hung up on another stupid (stupidly hot) unreachable crush who’s into someone else. Interestingly enough both crushes fall for asshole-types. Huh. Maybe he should be more of an asshole himself, he’d get someone hot, too…. Nah. His angel would throw a fit. It’s too much of a goody two-shoes.

 

Mike catches his eyes when he sees him staring and smirks at him, cold and cruel. Stiles looks away, not wanting to see anyone but himself with Derek, despite knowing it won’t be happening. The conversation stops and everyone turns to look at him, Stiles looks around self-consciously.

 

"What?"

 

"Are you ok? You smell sad." Derek answers, Stiles looks at him, taking in the concerned look on his face. He blushes before looking away.

 

"I'm not sad, it's probably someone else. But I do have to go to the library, so I'll see you later." He grabs his bag and walks away, keeping his heart beat in check. This is something he can do, ever since his angel came to him. Ironically it is very helpful when he is lying. It's then he feels the sharp pain up his back, worse than the previous ones. He stumbles, almost falls but someone catches his arm. Looking up he see's Scott.

 

"Go, I'll cover for you for the rest of the day." He says gently when he sees the tears in Stiles' eyes. "And tell your dad." He says watching Stiles walk away.

 

Scott heads back to the lunch table where every one is looking where Stiles is. He sits down, calming almost immediately when Allison starts to rub his arm.

 

"Is Stiles ok? He's been acting weird for a couple of days." Allison asks. Scott looks around the table, taking in the concerned faces of everyone, apart from Mike who just looks bored. Even Jackson looks worried.

 

"He's fine, just a little stressed." He answers, ending the conversation.

 

**X**

 

Stiles stays in the woods again, trying to gain control. He finally tucks his wings away and gets them out again, and smiles. Punching the air and dancing around he sees a car in the distance, though he's not scared. He recognizes it, it’s Mike’s. He puts his wings away before the other boy can see them.

 

Mike parks next to his Jeep and head over to Stiles.

 

"Listen up Stilinski, Derek is mine. Your little crush that you're harbouring, get over it. Didn't you hear, I'm his mate." Mike spits at him, smiling at the way Stiles flinches at the word mate. "That's right. I'm. His. Mate. So stop with your pathetic looks, Derek already knows that you like him. We had a nice long laugh about it yesterday, when he fucked me nice and go-"

 

Mike doesn’t get to finish before Stiles throws the first punch, and the second and the third. He could feel himself shaking with fury, feels his eyes glaze over to their pale white colour. He tries his hardest to keep his wings in and succeeds. He throws Mike to the ground and towers over him.

 

"Don't you dare speak to me that way again or I swear I will make sure that everything and everyone you love, and that includes Derek, will know the type of person you really are.  Stay away from me, or so help me god I will do something we will both regret. That will not stop it from happening, however, so HEED ME!”

 

Stiles tries to calm down but he can't. Hearing the way Mike was with Derek is killing him inside, and unimaginable fury built up so fast. He knows this is why you shouldn't anger angels, they are fierce protectors, can heal almost anything, but the flip side is that the potential for destruction is just as great. Stiles turns back to Mikes, who's curled around himself on the ground.

 

“I suggest you don't tell anyone what happened to you, understand?" When Mike doesn't answer, Stiles growls. "Understand!?" Mike mumbles a yes, and Stiles takes a deep breath and heads to the one place he knows will calm him. He needs to be calm and careful. Because he also knows that if an angel goes the path of violence, they become fallen. Also known as higher demons. Which is a bad, bad thing and something Stiles would like to avoid at all costs. He needs to get a handle on himself and his emotions. His mom will help him.

 

He sits down, tracing the name on the gravestone with his finger.

 

"Hi mom." He whispers. He tells her about his control slipping, about how awesome Scott's being with it all, how he found out the guy he really likes has a mate. He's about to tell her about his dad, but his phone goes off, signalling a text.

 

Hope you're ok dude, Mike just asked me if I wanted to go camping with him and Derek’s family, so we're going. Me and you, tell your dad, the weekend after next :)

 

Stiles sighs, just what he needed. He knows even if he tries to refuse Scott, he would just break him down with his puppy eyes. So he texts back an 'ok' and continues to talk with his mom. It's late when he finally gets home, but his dad's home so he counts it as a win.

 

"Dad, can we talk?" He whispers. The sheriff looks at his son and nods, sitting down on the sofa.

 

"What's wrong kiddo?" He takes in the stress on his sons face, the sadness in his eyes and the tension in his body, and thinks not for the first time, his son has to much to deal with for a teenager.

 

"My control's slipping, it's getting worse. My wings almost came out in school yesterday." Stiles takes a deep breath and looks up at his dad. "I'm scared." He whispers. The sheriff grabs his son, placing him gently on his lap. Stiles curls into his chest like he did when he was five.

 

"You're not going to school for the rest of the week, not until you learn to control it."

 

"But Scott wants me to go camping with him in two weeks because he has to go with Mike, and Mike’s going with the Hales."

 

"Stiles, no. Not if you can't control it, I know how painful this is and so does Scott. He'll understand if you say no." Stiles sighs, knowing his dad is right.

 

"I know, but you know he'll have the kicked puppy look on for weeks and I -he'll make me feel guilty and he wont even know he's doing it." Stiles whines. “And I’ve got two weeks to get a handle on my control!” The sheriff chuckles.

 

"Okay, if you want to go you can. But you know your birthday's on the Monday after your camping trip, so what do you want?" The sheriff asks when Stiles climbs of his lap.

 

"Surprise me daddy-o." He smiles, giving his dad one last hug, "I'm going to bed, love you." John kisses his sons head, and hugs him tight before letting go.

 

"Love you." Stiles smiles, and heads upstairs, not seeing the concerned look John gave him.

 

Upstairs he gets ready for bed and lies down. He grabs a small journal that is hidden in a small crevice between his bed and a bookcase. It is his mothers journal and it has notes and memories and also what he needs most right now; a small mantra he reads and repeats over and over until he is calm enough to let his mind fall to rest and all of the last vestiges of his earlier rage have gone. His fingers trace the drawing of the geometric design drawn underneath the mantra

 

_“As Life is Mind,_

_And Body is Soul._

_My heart is peace,_

_My troubles no more.”_

 

As he sleeps his back lights up with a soft white glow, as the outline of his wings become visible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On behalf of MsEmli and myself, THANK YOU!! Your comments are amazing. We aim to update once a week, so see you next week. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

John sighs, dropping his head in his hands. His son, his only son was an angel. Sure, Stiles is sixteen now, but that doesn't stop him worrying; doesn't stop him wanting to take all of Stiles' pain away and have it as his own.

He wishes Claudia was here, she'd know what to do. Being an angel herself, she would have already gone through this; she could have helped him. John hated this; feeling helpless. He was an officer of the law goddamn it, he's helped people before. He's given people peace, yet he can't help his own family.

"Claudia, how do I do this? How can I help him? He doesn't tell me anything anymore; he's growing up to fast. Do you think we should tell him about H-" He cuts himself off, knowing he shouldn't-can't tell Stiles anything. Besides, he really _really_ doesn’t like, uhm, yeah, right.

Stiles is walking into this blind, he doesn't even know that his mother also had difficulties when she was about Stiles' age. He doesn't know that there is an order of the angels, the hierarchy of Celestials. He doesn't know that the more control issues you have, the more powerful a Celestial is going to be when they’re of age. Which is only a couple of weeks away. Stiles is going to have to find out that by himself; he's going to understand everything when he's seventeen. And if he doesn’t, that's when he is allowed to give Stiles the other journal Claudia left for him. The reason Stiles is having so much trouble controlling his wings now, and not when he was thirteen like others, is because he's higher in the hierarchy.  Every class of Celestial gets branded with specific marks to make sure and to reassure their place in the order. Also, he will then grow in to his final wings, and every Celestial has a unique set of wings that befits their place and personality. God. Stiles’ personality. John is so _not_ looking forward to what sort of wings his troublemaker of a son will end up with (or maybe just a little bit. Maybe. A tiny bit.)

If he recalls correctly, the hierarchy consists of nine status', all set in three choirs. Though only three of them are said to reside on the earth, the others are simply too important and have to stay with the gods and Goddesses.

The ones residing on earth are the Cherubim who are in choir one, their name meaning _fullness of knowledge_. These creatures are characterized by the Gods and Goddesses and have the only true knowledge of them. They are blessed with the most important tasks, set by the gods and goddesses themselves, and are regularly sent to earth to stay there.

The second one are the Powers; they maintain the peace between the afterlife and earth. They are in the second choir, and are believed to be the favourites among the creatures on earth. They are to protect passing souls and to keep evil from crossing the boarders. They're picked in a special way, having to go through many trials to go through before they are deemed worthy.

The third and final ones that reside on the earth are the Archangels, they're in the third choir. They are described as the special Angels to men, for the work they do on earth. Archangels are put on earth to protect each and every holy building and site. They are in the lowest rank, though they are tasked with over seeing the duties of the other Celestials.

Claudia was an Archangel, meaning she had very few control problems. He wishes he asked his wife more when she was alive, all he knows is Stiles needs his anchor. Without it, he might not get through this sane or even alive. But Stiles will only find out who his anchor is on his seventeenth birthday, his instinct dims the bond until then. Claudia had explained it a little to him when she was alive.

_"The instinct dims our bond to see if our anchor is worthy of us, to see if they will stay pure and true. Even if they were confused and thought was someone else was their mate and told them so, they will feel the wrongness of the bond when they're around us. Getting confused and being in a relationship is fine, as is cuddling and kissing. But if they don't accept us on our seventeenth birthday, they aren't worthy. If they have mated or even had true sex with someone else, they won't be worthy of us because they didn't wait._

_Sex is different for angels, when we have sex for the first time; our wings, our real wings, will show. You remember our first time, how my wings were different. Stiles will know on his seventeenth birthday if his mate is worthy of him or not. This isn't something you learn, it's part of the instinct. And John, even if you don't like his mate, you have to accept them. Stiles would have thought they were worthy of him, so you have to as well.”_

John has vowed ever since that moment he will accept his sons anchor, whether he likes them or not. If his son thinks they're worthy off him,  then they are. And then he would make sure they _stay_ worthy of his son.

He sighs and looks at the time: 7am. Getting up, he heads to the local coffee shop, leaving Stiles in his bed to sleep, where he runs into Talia Hale, the alpha of Beacon Hills. She walks over to him.

"Hi John, it's been a while." She says, smiling softly at him. John grabs his coffee and sugar, shooting Talia a look which clearly says _you didn't see anything._ She smiles at him, but nods anyway.

"Let’s sit. I still have an hour before work, and you know we have....things to discuss." John leads her to a booth and takes the seat opposite her.

"So how have you been?" Talia asks, her fingers twitching around her cardboard coffee cup.

"I've been good, can't really do anything with Stiles ordering me around all the time. I thought I was the adult." He whines, ignoring Talia’s laugh.

 “Well, I am sure your doctor doesn’t mind that Stiles has a firm grip on your diet!” She says, while adding “As far you don’t get away with cheating..” with a nod to his sugary cup of perfection.

"As much as I want this to be a catch-up, we have things to discuss." He says, while clutching his cup tighter to his chest. Talia stops laughing, a serious expression takes over her face as she nods again.

"He thinks it's Mike, but of course he feels something for Stiles as well. He's trying to deny it, both to himself and to the others. But thats kind of hard to do with a house full of weres."

"This is bad; Stiles likes Derek. He's going to be heartbroken when he finds out, if he hasn't already. Stiles is having major control issues, but that should subside when he finally has his anchor. Lets just hope Derek and Mike don't do anything drastic before Stiles' birthday or you might not have a son anymore.”

Talia agrees,  trying to keep a brave face for him. She knows. She knows that Derek could die if Stiles doesn't accept him. Talia will have to kill his as soon as Derek starts to show signs of going feral. She hates the idea, which is why she's trying to get Derek to see straight. She knows that he feels the wrongness of the bond with Mike, hell, she can feel the wrongness of the bond herself.

"I'll do everything in my power to keep them from doing anything like that, but I might not be able to do much during the weekend of the annual camping trip; Derek's invited Mike." She shakes her head, looking at John with a pinched expression.

"Stiles told me about that. Scott got roped into it by Mike’s parents, so he got Stiles to come too.” John says as he slowly starts to smirk. "Maybe you could, I don't know....find something that Stiles can do, which could include needing werewolf strength, but sadly everyone is busy. But wait, is that Derek talking to Mike? Well isn't that convenient."

Talia feigns innocence. "Isn't it just...Maybe we could work something out."

They talk a little while longer, planning bits of the trip to pair Stiles and Derek up, before John has to leave for work.  They say their goodbyes, and go their separate ways.

 

X

 

Talia arrives home, thinking off her conversation with John. She's missed him and Stiles, but things had to be done to ensure the safety of both kids. The consequences will be worse than death for one of them, probably for Stiles, if anything in this courtship and mating doesn’t go according to the lore of the Celestials. Something Claudia made sure to clue Talia in to, when they noticed the connection between the two boys. 

Warm arms wrap around her waist as she stands in the kitchen;  smiling to herself, she turns around and kisses her mate.

"Guess who I saw today?" She says quietly. Her mate smiles, his eyes crinkling at the side and eyes alight with excitement.

"I know who, I can smell him on you. How is John nowadays?" He misses his best friend, but there’s nothing anyone can do about it now. The consequences would have been horrendous, and neither David, Talia, John or Claudia would have put their boys through that.

"He says he's doing fine, but I think he forgets that we actually know him. Stiles is good, but he's started to have difficulty controlling his wings. But on the upside, Stiles is coming on the trip with us and Derek doesn't know it yet.  And he will continue not to know until he sees Stiles on the day, if I have anything to say about it. So….. I have some new ideas for the trip.” She says, pulling away from her husband and sitting down at the dinning table. "Now we know we're not allowed to interfere with mates _directly_ , but no one said anything about _indirectly._ I was thinking, instead of nature and fairly comfortable as usual, we will do a primitive survival in groups of four. We can tell the kids it is for the coming of age of four of them this year. Then we can have those four in a group: Stiles, Derek, Scott and Mike. The next will be Peter, Desi, Emma and Malia. And then the last group will be you, me, Cora and Laura. What do you think?"

"Why darling, this is your best idea yet." He smiles, kissing her cheek.

"Don't thank me, thank John. He gave me the idea."

"Oh, John this, John that, Need I remind you who your mate is?" He growls softly in her ear, before picking her up and going upstairs. Talia will forever adamantly deny that she let’s out a high squeal and a giggle.

 

X

 

Later that afternoon Derek arrives home from school, meeting his mom on the porch. They sit down in the kitchen with some tea as he excitedly rambles on for a while about the camping trip; the plans he and Mike made and what he's going to do in preparation. Then he abruptly changes the subject.

"Stiles wasn't at school today. Again. I wonder what is going on with him.”

"Maybe he wasn't feeling good, you did say he had a panic attack the other day.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Derek responds, “You think it has anything to do with when he was out sick that entire month in second grade?”

Talia shrugs “ Could be. We wouldn’t know, honey. We don’t know the Stilinksi’s that well. Anyway, go upstairs and do your homework." Derek looks at her funny, his mother is usually never that cold or uncaring about anyone. But he nods and heads upstairs to his room.

Talia is actually quite surprised that her usually perceptive son Derek didn't notice anything different at school; like how his uncle Peter is the new English teacher. Or that Cora is now starting to hang around his group more (she asked Cora to keep an eye on the ‘relationship’ between Mike and Derek). She puts it aside, realizing that of course she knows why her son was so distracted.

She writes out a text message, before pressing sent.

_From Talia_

_To John_

**I'm putting them in groups of four, Scott, Derek, Mike and Stiles will have to survive together. I'll make sure Stiles needs a little more help than Mike, I've got everything covered ;)**

She puts her phone down and starts on dinner. She does her best thinking when she is cooking and there are only ten days left to make a good set of plans for the trip. Better get started now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you liked it :) We thank you for your amazing comments, you're awesome!!!


	5. Chapter 5

It's not as if Derek doesn't like school, it's the fact that there are normally too many scents and noises that distract him. See that's how a normal day goes, but not today. Today's different, he doesn't feel right. He hardly pays attention to the scents and noises, and he feels like he's just floating through school. His back is itching and he doesn't know why, and it's _frustrating._

He's on his way to class, when he see's Mike, battered and bruised. He makes his way over, worried. Mike smiles at him, but winces when he tears open his split lip.

"Hey, are you okay?" Derek asks, poking the bruises under Mike’s eye and around his nose. When the other boy winces, Derek pulls his hand back, smiling apologetically.

"Yeah, I had to pick something up for my Dad in the bad part of town. If you think I look bad, you should see the other guys." Mike smiles at him as though he's forgotten Derek's a werewolf, and can hear and smell the lie on him. Derek decides to let it go, if Mike's lying, he must have a good reason, right?

He absent mindedly scratches his back again, nodding along to whatever Mike's saying when he goes quiet.

"Are you okay Derek?" Mike asks gesturing to his back. He shakes his head. "Turn around and let me look." Derek turns and pulls the back of his t-shirt up, showing Mike his red, raw back.

"You have a nasty rash, you might want to go and see the nurse." Letting his t-shirt fall down, he nods and grabs his backpack off the floor, and when did he put that there? Fearing he might be losing his mind, Derek excuses himself and goes to the nurses office.

He knocks and walks in, expecting to find Stiles here because he's not been in any of their classes so far. He looks around and swallows his disappointment when he sees it's empty.

"Ah, Mr Hale. What brings you here?" Dr Deaton asks.

"I have this rash on my back, I don't know what it is and it feel weird. I can't explain it, it feels like I'm floating. And my sometimes feels like its on fire, and sometimes it just feels uncomfortable." He explains, running a hand through his hair. Dr Deaton nods, a calculating look on his face.

"May I take a look?" Derek nods and takes of his t-shirt. Deaton makes a humming noise, and touches the rash. Derek flinches, it's not that it hurts, but it feels wrong when the doctor touches it. The doc inhales deeply for a moment.

"I’ll give you some ointment for it, it should be gone by tomorrow." Derek nods, hearing Deaton mumble _hopefully_ under his breath. Ignoring it, Derek rushes out a thanks and goes to class. He walks into Harris' room and sits down after mumbling an apology for being late. Because of course it’s chem. He looks around, and notices again that Stiles is missing.

"Scott!" He hisses, knowing the younger boy can hear him. "Where's Stiles? Is he okay?" Scott turns around to answer, but gets cut off before he even opens his mouth properly.

"Yes, where is Mr Stilinski today?" Harris says sarcastically, but there's an undertone with something he can't pinpoint. Not worry, not interest, but something. "Is he skipping lessons? Well you can't really expect anything mo-"

"Hey! Stiles isn't feeling very well, okay?! So why don't you all shut your mouth and teach the lesson!" Scott shouts, looking just as shocked as everyone else. He closes his mouth and sinks into his low into his seat. Harris is looking at him, with something like approval in his eyes, before it disappears. He -of course- gives Scott detention, and he then goes on to teach the lesson, as if nothing happened.

The class went by fast and an hour later Derek is sitting at a lunch table with Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Cora and Mike.

Mike leans into him so close that he's pressed up against him, and Derek smiles because this is how it's supposed to be. He's supposed to like Mike and Mike only.

"Are you excited for the camping trip?" Mike asks quietly, looking up a him.

"Yeah, and I overheard my mom and dad talking about it yesterday. They're splitting us into groups, I couldn't hear a lot but I know we're in the same group." Derek leans closer, and whispers in his ear, his lips lightly grazing. "And we're in the same tent." He feels Mike shiver, and tries to fight down a smirk. Effect achieved.

"Do you know why we're being split into groups?" Mike asks once he's recovered.

"No, I only heard that we are. Which is different from the last years, but on the up side, we have a whole weekend to ourselves without the adults. We can get to know each other better." Smiling as he says it, Derek wraps his arm around Mikes shoulder. Mike leans up, his lips inches away from Derek.

"Yeah, a _lot_ better." He whispers before he pulls away. Derek lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and shakes his head. He feels a little sick all of a sudden and tries to ignore the growing feeling of dread.

Does Mike want to mate with him so soon? What if he laughs at Derek if he tells him he's not ready just yet?

No, Mike wouldn't do that, Derek thinks to himself. Mike’s nice and kind, Derek’s never heard a bad word about him, ever.

Shaking his head, he changes the subject.

"Do you want me to take some pain away; I can practically smell it on you." He asks, as he notices Mike wincing for the fifth time in the last 2 minutes.

Mike nods, and smiles with relief when he feels the pain slowly disappear. Looking up at Derek, he places a small peck on his cheek.

"Thank you." He says as he pulls away. He misses the look Cora sends them, too busy trying to not jump Derek there and then.

They talk for a little longer before Cora interrupts them, wanting to talk to Derek privately. Mike shoots her a dark look, that Derek misses as he is too busy extracting himself from the bench.

The siblings walk to along the corridor to an empty classroom.

”Hey, whats up?" Derek asks when he's sure no-one can hear them. He doesn't expect Cora to punch him; doesn't expect to be pushed across the room by his _baby sister._

 

"Are you an idiot?" She seethes. "Mike isn't right for you, he doesn't like any of our friends. Hell, he doesn't like me. He's cocky, ignorant and oh so fucking stupid."

They're face to face, no space between them. Derek pushes Cora back gently, and sighs.

"Cora you have no say in what I do or who I do it with; Mike's my mate." He says, rubbing his forehead.

"I don't like him Derek, he feels wrong." She growls, barely keeping her wolf at bay.

"Well it's a good thing this isn't your decision then, isn't it?"

"Tell one thing you really know about him Derek, prove to me that he's your mate." She says a little desperately. Derek doesn't even hesitate.

"He's smart, snarky, a bit of an asshole, uses sarcasm in everything he says and he's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. So please just leave it." He smiles a little to himself, thinking about Mike. They're good for each other; Mike likes Derek and not just for his looks. He's told him before, when they were studying. Mike likes Derek for _Derek_ , he just wishes his sister could see that.

She smirks at him. "I would if it was Mike you were just talking about." She pushes past him and storms to her next class, leaving a confused Derek alone.

 _Why was she so desperate to know? Why was she questioning him so much? Has Mike said anything to her that's made her feel like he doesn’t like any of them. Most importantly, who did Cora think he was talking about if it wasn't Mike? Because he was talking about Mike! Right? Yeah, right!_ He thought to himself, feeling a little lost.

The bell rings; Derek curses under his breath and walks to class, debating on whether he should talk Laura or his mom about this. While walking he absentmindedly scratches his back again. Damn if it didn’t start hurting more while he was talking to Cora.

The rest of the day goes by without any incidents; Derek debates on texting Stiles, in the end he doesn't. He needs to try and forget about Stiles, because when Mike turns seventeen both he and Derek will be the same age and Dream-Walk. Cutting Stiles out sooner would be easier on both of them, he knows Stiles is attracted to him. Well, he thinks he is, but as soon as he smells something on Stiles it's gone a second later. It's annoying, really.

Finally arriving home, he hugs his mom for half a second, and they sit down for some tea for a little while. They do that a lot. It's a very nice way to have some one-on-one time with the Alpha each day. Soon, however, his mom sends him to his room to do his homework. As she needs to start dinner. He sighs, but obeys. Laura sticks her head in when he gets to his room.

"Hey D, you okay?" She asks gently, stepping fully into the room and closing the door behind her. She sits on his bed, waiting for him to talk.

"Just school, you know. It's stressful, and now I have a mate and Cora is being a bitch because for some reason she doesn't like him. I don't know why, because he's so nice and funny and smart." He drops his head in his hands, and groans.

Laura walks over to him and pulls him into a hug. Derek hugs back, but moves a little so her hands slide of his back. He's uncomfortable with anyone touching his back for some reason. He decides not to tell his big sis about his rash, or she will want to look at it.

"She's just looking out for you, she doesn't want you to get hurt. Just be careful and tell her that you're going to be fine and to back off. She'll listen....Eventually." Derek huffs a laugh, thinks _‘Yeah, right’,_ and mutters a thanks. After Laura’s gone, he does his homework and goes to train with his father.

Before he goes to bed, he applies the ointment Dr Deaton gave to him. It smells vaguely of honey, chamomile, and for some reason, roses. Derek sleeps deeply that night, dreaming of wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!! There's a Sterek shipper who's targeting all scerek fan fictions and writing horrible comments. I don't mean like, 'oh, your fic is disgusting' No, she's saying things about how they should kill themselves or be raped or beaten to death. We really need to raise awareness about this, and if you come across her when reading scerek if (even if you don't ship them, could you please visit a few and be on the look out for the comments, and support any authors who have been targeted) try and get her to stop. Maybe she'll listen because she ships Sterek, but she could end up dividing some of the fandom because of it. 
> 
> Visit the sterek library for more information on it, they have screen shots of some of the comments or conversations. 
> 
> Anyway, tell us what you think of this chapter to :) 
> 
> Thanks guys


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles is back in school the next day, he had no problems yesterday. Well apart from a little burning on his back, he controlled his wings for the whole of yesterday, so he thought _fuck it, why not?_ And went to school.  He didn’t tell his dad, because he knows he would just tell him to not risk it and take the week they’d agreed on. But he doesn’t want to stay home and stew in his on thoughts and rereading he mom’s journal time-and-time again. For all the mental calm it gives him, it also gives his -already overactive- brain more room to think about everything that has happened the last couple of days, everything that will be happening in the next 2 weeks or so, and everything that will for sure not happen.

Speaking of which; he regrets his coming to school almost immediately when he sees Mike and Derek cuddled up against Mike’s car. He looks away quickly. An unimaginable rage builds up inside of him, red hot and about to burst. Not knowing why, he walks into school confused and angry. He wishes he brought the journal to school. He knows that would have helped him.

The day goes fast, slowing down somewhat at certain points. Like when he encounters Derek and Mike holding hands in the hallway. Or when he sees Derek buying lunch for Mike. He then sits next to him not even sparing a glance at Stiles, while Mike smirks at him quickly before looking back at Derek and making him laugh.

Stiles tries to ignore them as much as he can at lunch. But when he hears Derek laugh and lean closer to Mike like he was going to kiss him, Stiles almost looses it. Almost. He clenches his fists by his side and takes deep breaths as an itching pain shoots up his back, more painful than any of his previous attacks. He closes his eyes and breaths through his nose, trying not to yell out.

When the pain subsides, he opens his eyes and sees how the attention has shifted to him. Everyone looks concerned, apart from Mike who looks furious now that Derek isn't paying attention to him. He peeks a look at Derek, regretting it immediately. Because the look on Derek’s face is going to kill him.  He looks _broken_.  It doesn't make sense in that moment, but Stiles doesn't care because Derek’s looking at him like.. _.like-_

 

Mike jumps up, grabs Derek’s face between his hands and kisses him roughly. Stiles holds back the whimper and tears, because Derek isn't his so he shouldn't be allowed to think about him that way, he shouldn't _hurt_ so much when he sees Derek someone else because _Derek’s not his mate._

 

The rage comes back, full force.

"Stop." He says in a low calm voice, power racing through his vain. When they carry on kissing, Stiles slams his hand on the table, cracking it a little. They jump apart, startled.

"I said _stop._ " He says again, louder this time. He doesn't notice the table going deathly quiet, he doesn't notice the scared expression on Mike’s face, his sole focus on Derek.

 _Derek Hale should be mine_ , and wow where did that come from?

"-iles! Stiles!" Someones shaking his shoulder, saying his name now. But he can't leave Derek, not now, not ever.

 _Derek Hale should be MINE, and should ACT like it!_ The voice says again, this time with more intent.

"-ILES! STILES" Scott shouts, shaking him again. Stiles finally snaps out of his trance, looking up at Scott with a fearful expression.

"Are you okay?" Someone asks, he doesn't know who. Scott grabs him, leading him out the lunch hall as he forgets how to breath.

"Come on Stiles, In, two, three, four. Out, two, three, four." Scott says when they're alone. Stiles slides down the wall, going on his hands and knees.

 _What did I just do? What's happening? Make it stop. Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!_ He screams to himself as he feels another pain shoot up his back. He chokes out a sob, trying to breath, but it's not working.He can see Scotts lips moving, but can't hear anything coming out of them. The rooms spinning now, everything looking fuzzy. Stiles screams as three pains shoot up his back, one after the other. Black dots cloud his vision, and all of a sudden a feeling of calm washed over him.

He wasn't in pain, he could finally breathe.He looked around the room he was in, white with a tinge of red.

_It's okay Genim. A voice said. No need to fear me, we only offer our guidance._

"Who are you? Where am I?" Stiles shouted, his voice echoing.

 _My boy, you came into your power earlier than expected_.

Someone was walking up to him, though he felt no fear. He finally felt at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, duuuunnnnn ;)


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Derek feels more rested than he has been in a while, and he also smells vaguely flowery. Which, being a guy, weirds him out a little bit. On the bright side his back isn’t itching so much anymore so the ointment seems to be working. Yay.

When he get’s to school, Mike is waiting for him in front of his own car.

“Hey Derek, we never got to finish going over our plans for the camping weekend! My dad has this awesome two person tent he is willing to loan us, and….Derek, did you know you smell like something different?” Mike interrupts his own spiel for the camping trip, thrown of track by Derek’s slightly altered smell. “It’s…..what is it? It smells familiar, but I can’t put by finger on it!” Mike gets up all close and personal into Derek’s space, nose in his neck underneath his chin. They are almost so close they could kiss.

Derek feels slightly uncomfortable and embarrassed, he tries to make light of it and jokes

“Yeah, I think I accidentally grabbed Laura’s shower gel this morning. Dumb, but a little too late to do anything about it.” Derek feels his back start itching more as he says it. And also like he is being watched. And judged. He looks around, but all he sees is students walking to school. And, hey, is that Stiles? He can only see his back, but yeah, it is him. Wasn't he supposed to be out sick the rest of the week? He pushes Mike away from him, gently but surely. “We gotta go in. Bell for first period is about to go, and I've got an English essay to turn in.”

Mike turns away reluctantly, but starts walking. “Yeah, I guess. Almost weekend, thank God. Maybe we can hang out?”

“Sure, we’ll do something.” And their day at school begins.

The school day itself is fairly boring. Turns out his uncle Peter is the new English teacher. Great. There goes his grade. His uncle will be twice as hard on him, simply because he can. Asshole. He runs in to Mike a couple of times, which is nice. When they are walking in the same direction, Mike grabs his hand. Which is also nice. He sees Stiles in a few classes, and in the hallway while walking, but he doesn’t seem to notice anything around him. And definitely not Derek. Derek knows he is not supposed to care, and why should he when he has Mike holding his hand? Still, he feels a little offended. And he decides that if Stiles is ignoring him, he can ignore Stiles.

And so he does. During lunch. He focuses on Mike, who is sitting next to him and who is loving the extra attention. Mike is shifting in real close while they’re eating, and gets bolder and bolder with PDA’s. He knows he should put a stop to it, but it is so nice to be wanted. And it is Mike, who is his mate. So he goes along with it. When Mikes moves to kiss him, his back (that has been low level itching all day) gives a spike of pain. And then he hears a long and loudly drawn in breath. He looks to his left, to Stiles. Stiles is sitting rigidly with his eyes screwed closed, like he is in pain. That kills him. Stiles should never be in pain. Ever. It breaks his heart.

Stiles opens his eyes and looks straight at him. It’s….as if….there’s some sort of…he can’t put it in words. His back starts itching wildly (guess he has to use the flowery stuff again tonight!). Suddenly he feels two hands on his face and Mike is there, drawing his face to him. Kissing him. Kissing! So nice, he’s never been kissed before. It feels right and also wrong, but-

“STOP!”

 -he hears the deep voice commanding him to stop kissing. He wants to, and he doesn’t want to. He is so CONFUSED. Then he hears a BANG on the table. Mike and he jump apart and they (and the entire table) look at Stiles.

“I said _stop._ ” It was Stiles who spoke. Stiles who commanded. Scott is talking fast at Stiles. He can’t seem to get his attention, even though Stiles is clearly starting to struggle for air. Derek look on concerned. What is going on? His own back is itching like crazy; it feels like someone put Icy Hot all over some open wounds on his back. Not a good feeling at all.

Scott gets Stiles to his feet, and takes him out to the hall. Derek moves to follow. Mike halts him.

“Where are you going? Did you see that? Stiles is so going to crazy town!” Mike babbles “Where does he get off on saying that, interfering in our business!” Derek tries to both reassure Mike and follow Stiles. He feels totally conflicted. He should stay with his boyfriend, who seems to need him. But he also feels the need to make sure Stiles is okay.

Then- _What. The. Fuck._ Derek sprints out of the cafeteria when he hears a scream, not just any scream. Stiles' scream. Though he isn't the only one to get up and run out, the rest of his friends are running just behind Derek.

All they see was Scott running, holding Stiles' lifeless body.

Derek stands there, not knowing what to do, not hearing the conversation going on behind him. He does the only thing he can think off.

He runs.

It feels like hours, probably was since it started getting dark out. He is shifted when his mom finds him, soothing him while he cries on her lap like he did on his first day of first grade. She asks him what is wrong, but he doesn't know. His emotions aren't his emotions anymore, it is like someone or something is channelling him. And through all this is back is still hurting.

_Scared, calm, grief, relief, scared, excited._

Derek’s scared, because something is happening to him and it's out of his control, even though it's his body. He cries and cries and cries, eventually falling asleep.

When he wakes, he's in his bed with his mother curled around his body. He feels like himself again, his memory foggy about what happened the day before. He remembers kissing Mike, feeling Stiles' power as he told them to stop, feeling like he betrayed someone after, then Stiles running away, him screaming and Scott carrying Stiles' lifeless body out of school. The rest? Not so much. All he remembers is shifting and then poof, he's awake; feeling like he got hit in the head by a truck, which then ran over his back a few times for good measure.

_Is Stiles Okay?_

"Mom?" He whispers, small and afraid.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"What's happening to me? Why can't I remember what happened yesterday?" His mother sighs next to him, knowing she can't tell him. It's against the rules, and if she breaks them, the council will be less than happy.

"I don't know." She settles with, at least she’s tell him the half truth so he wont be able to detect the lie. Derek groans next to her, shuffling around.

"Mike came by last night, he was worried about you." At the mention of Mike, Derek lightens up.

"What did he say?" He says, smiling. He should call Mike and invite him round as they discussed yesterday, he must be scared, they're mates after all.

"He wanted me to tell you to call him straight away."  Derek gets up and grabs his phone, blushing as he turns back to Talia.

"Um, can I have a minute?" He mother laughs, but leaves. Not before shouting,

"Make sure you text your sisters, they're out, but they're worried about you." Derek dials Mike’s number, feeling excited when he answers.

"Hey babe, are you Ok? What happened to you?" Derek feels his chest loosen at the sound of his mate’s voice, though his wolf still seems on edge, like he his every time he speaks to Mike. Derek just thought it was because he was protective and possessive, but today seems different. He pushes back, and answers Mike.

_Is Stiles Okay?_

"Hey, I'm fine now. Honestly I have no idea what happened, it's like something's blocking it. Anyway, I'm feeling better now that I'm speaking to you."

"Derek, can I tell you something?" Mike whispers, his breath hitching. Derek closes his eyes, and just breathes.

"You can tell me anything." He whispers back.

"I thought I'd lost you today, I don't know why but something just didn't feel right and I felt like I was going to loose you forever." Mike takes a deep breath. "I think I love you."

Derek stays silent, because what can he say? Does he love Mike? Isn't he supposed to love Mike from the moment he meets him? Right now he knows he doesn't love him fully, maybe like half love him. But full on love him? Derek’s not sure about that. He's sure he'll grow to love Mike, how can he not? Mikes gorgeous, funny, kind and smart. Anyone would be lucky to have him.

"Derek?" Mikes voice cracks a little at the end, and Derek knows he's been quite for a bit to long but what can he say? He can't lie to him.

"Mike, I don't know if I love you yet. I mean, I definitely feel something for you, but I don't know if its love. Just give me time." He says gently.

He hears Mikes breath hitch and immediately regrets his decision, he should of just told Mike he loved him. It wouldn't really make a difference, they're going to spend their lives together. They're mates, god damnit.

"Okay, I never expected you to say it back, I know it's to early but I couldn't keep it in."

"Hey, it's okay. But there's something I really need to do, so can I call you back later." Derek says.

_Is Stiles Okay?_

"Yeah, yeah. Call me later. Bye babe."

"Speak to you later Mike." Derek hangs up, and stares at his phone. What can he do now? He knows not to lie, he knows that he should tell his mate the truth. But for some reason he wants to keep this private. He sighs. First he grabs his ointment and rubs some on his back. The smell soothes him, but also drives him to go out. Go somewhere.  He goes downstairs, puts on his shoes and hopes he can sneak out. As soon as his hand touches the door handle, he's caught.

"And where do you think you're going?" Talia says.

"I'm going out, love you mom." He runs out before she can say anything else, he just gets into his car and drives. He arrives at a house he's only been to a handful of times, gets out of his car and knocks.

He doesn't have to wait long before the sheriff opens the door, smiling at him as if he were an old friend.

"Hi sir, I was wondering if I could see Stiles?" Derek asks, letting the concern show on his face. The sheriff looks apologetic, and shakes his head slightly.

"Stiles is asleep son, he's not feeling to good." Derek feels dread course through his veins, because Stiles has got to be better, okay. He just has to be. The sheriff must have noticed the look on his face because he's quick to reassure him. "It's nothing bad, probably just a bug that has been going around soon. It's late , so why don't you come by tomorrow, he should be feeling better."

Derek nods. "Yeah, can you ask him to text me to let me know when he's awake?"

The sheriff nods, and puts a hand on his shoulder, pushing him a little. "You should head home, it's really late. You should even be out at this time." He smiles, saying goodbye to the sheriff, gets in his car and drives away. He only goes down the street before parking and getting out. Keeping in the shadows, he makes his way back to the Stilinski's. He doesn’t know why, but something drives him, compels him to stay close.

He climbs up the tree and peaks into Stiles' window, when he sees him. Pale, sweaty but peaceful. He's got a small smile on his face, like he's having a really nice dream. Scotts next to him, holding his hand, and that makes Derek angry. He doesn’t exactly know why, so he ignores it and tries to get a better look, and tried to listen to what they're saying.

He only picks up bits of what Scotts saying.

"-and you need to be okay." "Remember when you tried to climb out the window and fell-" "-worried, he came home early and he's been sitting by you the whole time." "Wake up."

Derek stays there for about an hour, just watching Stiles, making sure he's okay. He's going to look after him, he decides. Derek's going to make sure Stiles recovers from whatever happened today and make sure it never happens again.

He's finally going to befriend the boy who haunts his dreams.

 

**X**

 

Stiles is sitting a white couch with red throw pillows. He feels calm both physically and mentally for the first time in months. Next to him is a lady. He knows it’s a lady because of her voice. He can’t he her face because she is wearing white robes with a white with red marbled hood. She talks to him.

 

_“You cannot repeat this to anyone in the mortal realm. You yourself will not remember most of it. Only bits and pieces and feelings. But you will hold on to the feel of Heaven. Let me explain who you are…_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) Hope you liked it, we thank you for your comments again, you're amazing.
> 
> Happy Easter :)
> 
> Tell us what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles wakes up slowly, the last thing he remembers was being in school and Scott was trying to talk him down from something similar to a panic attack. He looks around slowly; he is sitting on a white couch with red throw pillows. He feels calm both physically and mentally for the first time in months. Next to him sits a lady. He knows it’s a lady because of her voice. He can’t see  her face because she's wearing white robes with a white with red marbled hood. She talks to him.

_“Welcome Stiles. We apologize for taking you from the mortal, Earthly realm so abruptly. I am afraid your Angel seems to have become impatient waiting for it’s mate. It is therefore important that we teach you more about yourself and your powers. You cannot repeat this to anyone in the mortal realm. You yourself will not remember most of it. Only bits and pieces and feelings. But you will hold on the the feel of Heaven. You will also retain certain…tricks in dealing with your Celestial self. Let me explain who you are. There are three choirs of Celestials. All three have important places and tasks handed to them by the Gods and Goddesses. You are a Celestial of the first choir, named a Cherubim. Cherubim are the only Celestials to have direct contact with the Gods and Goddesses themselves. They handle the tasks that They feel are too important to leave to the lesser Celestials. Oft times these tasks place the Cherubim on the mortal realm, but Cherubim can transit from one realm to another if they so wish._

_Cherubim are Celestials of knowledge and of peace, although they can and will enforce the wrath of the Gods and Goddesses if necessary. It is, however, always a measure of last resort. Violence without carefully supported reason will lead to Falling. And the Fallen are dark and desolate souls that have forsaken their own Being and are banished from both the mortal realm and Heaven. Their Soulmates are stripped from them and they are alone evermore. So heed this warning and do not give in to the temptation of violence and dishonour."_

Stiles listens to the lady explain to him who he is and what that entails. “So I’m supposed to have some sort of task?” Stiles tries to focus on something tangible.  As most of this Celestial stuff seems to be more of the touchy-feely kind.

_“Yes. The Gods and Goddesses will let you know when it is time for you to come to them. They will explain your task. We are the Celestials known as Powers; we are messengers between our realms and do not know the deeper meaning of your destiny. All we can do is try to prepare you for your short-term trials”_

“Okay. So prepare me.” Stiles thinks it is pretty easy for the Lady to sit there and tell him whatever. It is not as if he can fact-check her. “Why has my control been slipping so much? And why did I have that weird outburst this afternoon in the cafeteria?” He might as well start with the two questions that are first and foremost on his mind.

_“Oh Stiles, true control is so much more complex than what you’ve been accustomed to these past years. Your Cherubim powers are vast and strong, and they were and are starting to become more and more active. Your Soulmate being around you for most of your life has worn away the natural barrier that is only supposed to gradually disappear once you have actually mated.”_

Stiles immediately sits up when he hears that his Soulmate has been near for a long time. “My Soulmate has been around? Who is it? Please, my Lady, tell me who it is!” He nearly tears up at the thought that he could have been happily connected for a long time by now. But of course he isn’t.

No. Nuh-huh. He is a dude, after all.

_“Your Soulmate has been around, indeed. You were strongly connected, even as kids. Your mother, in her Arch-Angel wisdom put distance between you and requested for the Goddess Mnemosyne to erase your memories from that time until the time comes that you are mated. I will tell you who it is, but I warn you that this is knowledge that you will only retain when you are in the Heavenly realm. As soon as you cross to the mortal realm this knowledge will vanish so that your bond can grow naturally and cannot be pushed or coerced by yourself. But before I do let me explain one thing.”_

Stiles wants to be able to say that he wouldn’t push. Wouldn’t want to go all caveman on his Soulmate’s ass and club him over the head and drag him to his room and keep him there until they’re good and bonded. So bonded that both of them will have issues sitting or walking for at least a week straight. Stiles is an equal opportunity bonder, after all. He reluctantly admits to himself that this whole ‘forget who your mate is’-thing might actually be wise. Damnit.

_“Your Wings are an unique representation of yourself and your status. In day-to-day life they will lie dormant on your back as stylistic tattoos, but when they come in to Being they are gorgeous and ethereal and will exist of Light and Goodness. All choirs have different types of Wings. The third choir, for example, has physical wings that consist of real feathers. I am sure you have seen those from your mother. But, as I said, a Cherumbim’s Wings are ethereal and made of Light. I do not know what they will actually look like, but they will mimic your Soul and status. That also means they can change as you change. As your Soulmate is -as the word says- part of your Soul, he is a part of your Wings and your Wings are a part of him. He as will will have a tattoo on his back that represent you Wings and generally his will actually change often, as it is a way for him to know how you are doing. In your case your Soulmate has been struggling with your coming into your powers, and therefore your Wings are trying to establish themselves on his back. He is fighting it, as he does not acknowledge your connection. He believes another is his mate, even though he is definitely attracted to you."_

No. No, no. His Soulmate can’t ignore their connection. He shouldn’t, right? He can’t! Stiles can find a way around that forgetting clause thing and MAKE him. Yup. Sounds like a plan. He can do that!

_“Please relax, Stiles, all will be well in the end. The Fates would never let you be without your Heart.”_

“Uhhmm, okay. Are you sure? ‘Cause I can, yeah, I can. I can.” Stiles is desperately trying not to voice his plans to cheat the hell out of this thing to get his man. He knows he can do it. Somehow. As soon as he figures it out. Yes, he can for sure!

" _Very sure, Stiles.”_ The Lady’s voice sods amused. The newly named Cherubim wishes he could see her face. That would definitely make the conversation more personal. _“ The point is that your Soulmate is struggling himself. And soon you will find yourself in the position to clarify your presence and your connection to him. You must do so, but do so gently as your status befits. You could easily overpower your rival-“_

Hell , yes, Stiles will! Overpower and smite his ass he will!

_-but you mustn’t, as that will darken your Soul. And I have been asked to assure you of the importance of keeping your Soul powerful and as clean as possible. I do not know what your task will be, but apparently it will be a great one. Now for who your Soulmate is, and then I will take you to one of my colleague Celestial. She is a Domination, who are in charge of the execution of the commands of the Gods and Goddesses and she will teach you how to control your power as you currently have it and how you can expect it to become in the short term._

_Your Soulmate is Derek Hale. Now if you would please follow me.”_

The Lady gracefully rises to her feet and sort of glides to the door. A door he hadn’t noticed before. It is like it just appeared! Also. DEREK FREAKING HALE. Hell yes, I told you so! He is soooo mine! Mike McCall eat your heart out! Gently persuasion, she says. Well, okay, given all the background he just got he supposes he should go along with that premise. But he is so going to gently persuade with style! The camping trip springs to Stiles’ mind as he less-than-gracefully stumbles to his feet and follows the Lady out the door. Suddenly he actually looks forward to that trip and he grins. 

**X**

In the alternate dimension known as the mortal realm Scott McCall sits by the bedside of his friend. Stiles has been uncommunicative but ‘just’ sleeping for a day now. His facial expression has been relaxed, but unexpressive. Suddenly a bright smile appears on Stiles’ face. Scott excitedly leans over,

“Stiles! Come on, Stiles! Wake up. Please, wake up. I will tell the Sheriff about our trip to the next town over last summer, when he thought we were at my house for a sleepover if you don’t wake up now!” But Stiles, smiling as he is, still doesn’t wake up.

Scott sighs and drops back down into the chair he's been sitting on for countless hours. He drops his head in his hand and stays there until the sheriff walks in quietly, and sits down.

"Any change?" He whispers as though Stiles is just asleep, as though the slightest noise could wake him.

"Not really, he smiled a little before and I thought he was waking up, but he didn't. Other than that, nothings changed." Scotts, voice cracks a little at the end, and John just looks at him. The boy who protected his son when he was bullied, the boy who was Stiles' first real friend, the boy who talked him through his first panic attack.

The boy who Stiles can always, _always_ count on.

John sits quietly next to Stiles' bed, knowing the only reason he can leave his house and go to work is because of the boy who’s more than just his sons best friend.

He's the other son John always wanted.

They sit there for a few more hours, silently watching over their angel when Johns phone goes off, he sighs and answers. Rubbing a hand across his forehead he says,

"I'll be down there as soon as possible." He then looks at Scott with an apologetic expression masking his feature. "A fight's broken out, a werewolf and a Balam. If I don't get down there, they're probably going to tear each other apart. Call me if there's any change."

At Scotts nod, the sheriff turns and leaves, praying that there will be no blood shed before he gets there. Scott on the other hand watches his best friend, eyes scanning every part of his body for a twitch or movement. Stiles' phone chimes, and Scott looks over at Lydia's name lighting up the screen. He opens it knowing Stiles wont mind.

**To Stiles**

**From Lydia**

**Stiles Stilinski you better tell me whats going on, it's been almost a whole day and I've let you cool off. But you need to text me NOW!**

Scott drops the phone back on the bed, knowing Stiles wouldn't want him to tell her anything about whats going on, Lydia may be smart and observant but she has yet to figure out one of her best friends is an angel.  They also cannot be sure the information wouldn’t reach her douchebag boyfriend. Which is definitely something they want to avoid at all costs! His phone chimes again.

**To Stiles**

**From Lydia**

**Stiles, just text me please. I'm worried about you and it's giving me wrinkles. I hope you feel honoured.**

He catches movement from the corner of his eye, Stiles' eyelids twitching as though they're trying to open but can't quite get there yet.

"Stilles! Stiles! Come on buddy, wake up!" Scott pleads, but Stiles settles down into slumber again. Scott clutches his phone, debating whether or not to call the sheriff. He decides not to. It is for sure a good sign that Stiles is surfacing from his deep sleep, but until it really happens it's no use in getting his dad all hopeful. Stiles stirs again, and makes a vague arm gesture as if he is reaching for something. Scott nods to himself. It looks like he can call the sheriff soon! He smiles and grabs Stiles’ phone.

**To Lydia**

**From Stiles**

**Please don’t worry any of your magnificent Strawberry blonde hairs out of place. I need a few days and then we’ll meet up outside of school.**

Scott hopes he has captures Stiles’ virtual voice correctly, and the Lydia won’t push. The phone chimes again almost immediately.

**To Stiles**

**From Lydia**

**Hmm. Obviously. All right. It is Friday today. I will give you the weekend and we will meet up Monday after school. This is non-negotiable, Scott.**

Okay, guess not. Scott shrugs to himself, and settles back into his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! Hope ya'll liked it :D Come back next Sunday for more, MsEmli and myself thank you for the wonderful and amazing comments!! 
> 
> Comment  
> Kudos


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, enjoy!

Stiles has been here for what felt like days, training constantly to get his powers under control. It's not been easy, it's painful, hard and makes him sweat. Like a lot. When he met the Domination, he had thought that she was going to be mean, considering her name. But turns out he was wrong, the Domination, although a little rough around the edges, was calm and helpful through it all. She explained that Stiles will never have true control until he has met his soul-mate in his own realm, so for right now, he has to think of something else or someone else to ground him. Something easy so he will remember it in his realm.

He chose his mom first, but that didn't work because Stiles has never truly accepted that she's gone. He has unfinished business with her, in a way.

He then chose Scott, and when it worked Stiles felt nothing but relief.

"Genim, you have gained enough control that you will soon return to your realm. For now, you shall rest here for a few more hours as your soul is tired from the training, it will be dangerous to rest on earth right now as it does not hold the healing abilities you need." When she started to walk away without another word, Stiles stopped her.

"Wait!" She stopped and turned around, facing him. "Thank you, for everything. I know it's your job and all, but thank you." The Domination stilled as if she was in shock, then nodded before walking away.

Stiles walked the small path he memorized, finally leading him to his room. It wasn't big or fancy, but it represents him. Really, it's the exact replica of his room at home. It makes him feel more comfortable, the familiarity of it. He lies down on his bed and drifted of into a deep sleep.

When Stiles awakes, he feels better that he has ever been. Not tired like usual nor did he have a headache or aching pains elsewhere on his body. No, he feels rested and comfortable. He opens his eyes, and looks to the side of him, not expecting to see Scott on the other side of him.

Scott looks exhausted, bags under his eyes and his hair untidy as if he'd ran his fingers though it multiple times. He debates on whether to let him sleep or wake him up, finally deciding on the latter. He shakes Scott, who just grumbles and moans before falling back asleep. Stiles smirks to him self, leans close to Scotts ear and-

"WAKE UP SCOTTY!"

Scott startles, screams and falls on the floor. He jumps up with the covers tangled half around his face and Stiles loses it. He laughs until his belly hurts, while Scott just stands there in shock. He finally composes himself and holds his arms open. Scott immediately jumps into them, squeezing him.

"Dude, you've been out for like 2 days and a bit!” Scott breaths, finally letting Stiles go.

"Really?! That long!" Come to think of it, he doesn't remember much. He knows that he'll have better control, he knows Scott grounds him for now. He remembers a feeling, so peaceful and calm. He would almost call it heavenly. He also knows that this is the way it’s supposed to be. Scott breaks him out of his thoughts.

"What happened?"

"I don't know dude, I really don't. But." Stiles smirks. "I can show you something."

He gestures for Scott to move back as he opens his palm and imagines a wolf. Stronger and bigger than he's ever seen with glowing red eyes and soft black fur. He opens his eyes, unaware of when he shut them and moves his palm away fast, letting the wolf roam free, leaving a trail behind it before disappearing. He stares at the space where it disappeared, in awe. The wolf was beautiful and majestic, like it _knew_ it was there for a reason and it had to show off a little.

Scott whistled, bringing Stiles back from his thoughts. "Dude, that was awesome!" He grinned. "Come on, I've got to ring your dad and tell him you're awake." Scott grabbed his phone and dialled the sheriff’s number.

"Hey Scott, is everything alright? What happened? Is Stiles woken-"

"HE'S AWAKE!"

"DADDY!" They both shouted at the same time. When they heard a smash from the other side on the phone, they both started laughing, knowing that they startled the sheriff and he knocked something over. Most likely a cup.

"I'm on my way home, don't do anything stupid. What am I saying, just _try_ to stay out trouble.” With that he hangs up, leaving Scott and Stiles laughing at him. It hasn’t been long when they hear the car rush onto the driveway, and then the front door slams open and they see the sheriff running up to Stiles and he pulls him into a hug.

"You scared me son." He whispers, knowing Scott would hear anyway, but it feels more private. Stiles tightens his grip on his father.

"I'm okay, I'm here now." They finally let each other go, and Stiles grins. He opens his palm and pictures the wolf again, showing his father what he can do. John grabs his son’s hand and makes him stop.

"You don't want to waste to much energy, you've just woken up. Let Melissa check you out first, and be careful. You're the one wanting to keep the fact that you're an Celestial being a secret, if you carry on like this then it won’t be hidden for much longer."

"Dad." Stiles whines. "Don't kill my fun." The sheriff just laughed and pulled his son in for one last hug before calling Melissa. Stiles silently admits that his dad is right. He can’t show his proverbial hand. Not just yet. Soon, though. He doesn’t know how, what or why, but he feels in his gut that very soon events will unfold that will make his soul, his heart and his body come together.

"Mom’s on her way now, and dude I think they just planned a date." Scott said grinning.

"Finally, there was some serious U.S.T going on there and ew. Just no." Stiles says, cringing. Scott laughs at him, ignoring him when Stiles pushes him.

Melissa arrives not long after, giving Stiles a brief hug before making him lie down on the bed and checking him over. Turns out, Stiles is healthy. Nothing wrong with him at all, despite the fact that he was asleep for two and a half days with no food and little water. She tells him to rest and take it easy, before leaving and taking Scott with her. John sends Stiles to bed for more rest, making sure he eats something first. Stiles gladly complies, because he may feel good physically, emotionally he does feel a little drained. While laying in bed, he plays around a little with his little wolf. The wolf wanders all over his bed, before finally settling on Stiles’ chest. It makes Stiles feel all warm and fluffy. From the moment he created the little spirit wolf he has felt deeply attached to him. He feels like the wolf is familiar and at the same time a part of him. Stiles falls asleep with a smile on his face.

 

    X

 

The next day, Sunday, Stiles tries to take it easy again, he mostly just stays in his room studying until his dad gets home. He has had a short shift, all the deputies know that he wants to make sure Stiles is okay and resting. They end up forcing him to go home after about four hours to take care of Stiles. They end up having a nice lunch together, talking about this and that, but not about anything related to the Celestial ‘elephant’ in the room. 

Stiles missed this, just spending time with his father. It's been a while since they could spend so much time together with out being interrupted. Being the sheriff and all, his dad normally gets called into the station for something or other all the time.

In the afternoon, Stiles starts to get restless and decides to go for a walk in the preserve to stretch his legs and think. He tells his dad, who says “Okay, but take it easy and no messing around with your powers outside of this house.”

It's always calms him, the preserve. Like it holds its own magic and it’s connected to him. He likes to hear the leaves crinkle under his feet, the solid ground under him. Stiles can't explain why it's always so calming, being in the woods. No-one can hear or see him, its completely silent apart from the birds, there's no roads or cars, it's all nature. Thats what grounds him. He knows he promised his dad no powers, but he can’t help to summon his little wolf. He decides to name him 'sourwolf', because he looks grumpy all the time. And he can’t keep calling him ‘the little wolf’, every being needs a name! Sourwolf makes him smile and feel safe. He let’s him ride on his shoulder, where he goes to sleep, half hidden underneath the red hood of his hoodie. 

After about three hours, he starts to feel as though he's being watched. He gets up from when he's been sitting, he has been playing a little with sourwolf, and looks around not noticing anything weird. He starts walking again, hoping the feeling will fade, and when it doesn't he looks around again. He's not scared, he knows how to defend himself, and he feeling that he has is nothing threatening. But that doesn't mean he's not cautious. He spots something out the corner of his eye, and turns quickly. He immediately relaxes when he recognizes the person; Derek Hale. And ‘ _Hello wings, stay down_ ’, he thinks to himself as they try and fight their way to the surface, as though they're trying to expose themselves to Derek. Stiles controls it though, gives Derek a wave and heads back home to study for a little longer.

He's calmer now, so he should be able to focus. He hasn’t even seen his wings himself. And he wants the first time to be by himself, for himself. When he gets home he sends sourwolf back to wherever he comes from, he sticks his head around the corner of the living room to say hi to his dad and goes upstairs for that studying thing. He also needs to come up with a strategy for tomorrow afternoon, when he -thanks to Scott- has an after school ‘date’ with Lydia. Stiles gets to it, a little more settled after his walk through the preserve, but strangely enough also a little lonelier. He calls sourwolf back. Yeah, better. That helps. Crazy how fast he got attached to his little grumpy black wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell us what you think:)


	10. Chapter 10

Derek awakes on Saturday exhausted from training the day before (and staking out the Stilinski house in his spare moments, as well as half the night), but perks up when he smells bacon coming from the kitchen. He rolls over and grabs his phone from under his pillow and checks the time, he almost falls out of bed when he sees it is 12pm. He has a study date with Mike in an hour! Pulling himself out of bed, he rushes to the shower, scrubs himself down and brushes his teeth. He gets dressed in his usual clothes, and if he spends more time on his hair than normal, well, no-one has to know.

He runs downstairs and is greeted by the amused faces of his family, and silently curses. Of course they can hear his heartbeat running a mile a minute. He tries to control his blush as he sits down at the table, but it obviously doesn't work if a cackling Laura and Cora is anything to go by.

"Hot date, little bro?" She asks teasingly. His mother slaps her with the spatula, glancing over at her blushing son and glares sternly at her giggling daughters. 

"Leave your brother alone, or he gets all of your bacon as well.” Derek smirks smugly at his sisters, being the only son of his mother has it perks. Like being her favourite. Derek’s not ashamed to admit he's a total mommy's boy.

The rest of breakfast/lunch went on without incident, Derek only freaks out a little when the door bell rings. He jumps up and runs to the door, hoping to get there first and  he almost shouts out when Laura opens the door. She sends a smirk over her shoulder for good measure. Derek really wouldn't mind being an only child. And at moments like this he would gladly help that along.

"Mike, hey! How are you? Oh where are my manners, please do come in." She states before pulling Mike in, making him stumble. Mike looks around a little frantic, and sends Derek a pleading look. Derek sends him an apologetic look because he's smart; if he lets Laura do this, she's less likely to follow him around for the rest of the day and tell Mike embarrassing stories about him. Laura pulls him onto the couch, almost on to her lap and pats his head.

"So Mike, what are you doing here? Derek's so private these days, he never tells us anything." She sighs like it's bothering her, and hold up a tray. "Cookie?"

"Uhh…”

"Laura that's enough, leave the poor boy alone." Talia shouts from the kitchen, though Laura smirks at him when Mike jumps up, grabs Derek’s hand and drags him upstairs. He hears his family laugh before he closes his bedroom door.

"Sorry about them." He says, trying his best not to blush as he gets his notes from his bag. He sits down next to Mike on the bed, who's immediately on him. Mike kisses him a little too rough and a little too sloppy.  It's not entirely comfortable, and he also doesn’t like to be the subservient one.  So Derek tries to slow him down and take control. When that doesn't work, he just lets Mike continue. He can't say he really enjoys it, but it's not like he can stop it. He makes a mental note to talk about wolf pack hierarchy and his own wolf’s proverbial stance on the dominance dynamic later on. Not today, tough, he really doesn’t feel like confrontational talks today. He is simply too tired and wired for that.

When he finally gets the leverage to push Mike off, gently of course, he takes it immediately.

"We have to study Mike, you know Finstock and Harris will give us pop quizzes on Monday." He says, hoping Mike doesn't catch on that he really didn't want to make out right now. Truth be told, Derek enjoys quizzes and learning. So studying with his mate is no hardship. Mike sighs, flopping over and smiling at him.

"Fine, we'll study. Nerd." He says, laughing slightly.

They study all day, having breaks or just talking in between. Derek finds out that Mike and Scott aren't close even though they're cousins, but Mike doesn’t tell him why. He just says they've always clashed, apparently they're to much alike. He knows that Mike’s never really liked Stiles, however he apparently seems obsessed with him at the same time. Mike talks about Stiles quite a bit, and all negatively. It really gets on Derek’s nerve a little. He doesn’t mind that Mike doesn’t like Stiles (although he doesn’t really understand why someone wouldn’t like the quirky, sarcastic, lanky and funny teen), but he doesn’t get why anyone would talk trash about another person. It is not a nice trait at all.

"You should have seen him Derek, when we were together at school he was basically in tears when he saw us. That's why he told us to stop kissing, he's jealous of you because he has a crush on me. It's pathetic really." Mike laughs, and Derek tries to laugh along, but it feels wrong. Besides the fact that it makes him feel like an asshole for going along with the trash talking, it hurt almost physically. He doesn't know Stiles yet, but he intends to and he knows that Stiles is definitely not pathetic.

When Mike leaves, Derek's exhausted. He already had been tired, but this afternoon drained him even more. He had hoped that spending an afternoon with his mate would have been relaxing and recharging. But it had been the opposite instead. He looks at the clock: 11pm. He flops on his bad and tries to sleep. ‘Try’ being the operative word, because he can't stop thinking of what Mike said.

_He's jealous of you because he has a crush on me._

Does Stiles really have a crush on Mike? And why does that hurt so much? It also makes him jealous, but not exactly in the direction he is supposed to be. He quickly cuts off that line of thinking before he can examine it any further. Sleeping wolfs lie, and all that. Derek fall asleep not long after that, but keep tossing and turning all through the night.

 

X

 

Sunday morning comes too soon, Derek wakes up and decides to go for a run. He shifts and enjoys his wolf taking the lead. About a half hour in he smells something-someone. His wolf loves that smell, wants to bathe in that smell. Before Derek can stop it, the wolf follows the scent trail. When he comes closer he defines the scent to a person.

He finds the other boy, who is just walking along the preserve paths.  Derek-wolf keeps quiet and graceful and follows and just looks. Stiles is wearing a red hoody, and every now-and-then his hand goes up to his hood and reaches slightly underneath it. Hmmm. Strange, but interesting. Derek-wolf keeps following until they are near one of the caches of clothes his family hides throughout the preserve. He makes a slight detour, shifts and dresses before he goes and finds Stiles again. The other boy is sitting against a tree stump, eyes closed and relaxed. His hoody is not too tight, but hugs his arms just right. He couldn't look more breathtaking. His hand are in his lap, playing with something, something that makes him laugh. His smiles could power the sun. He doesn't know how Stiles is still single, though he has to be selfish and be glad that the boy doesn't have a mate. If he did, Derek wouldn’t be able to friend him like he wants to. HE knows he has a mate himself, and should wish for Stiles to have one as well, but he just can’t. It is unfair, not his place and downright makes him an asshole, but he's glad that Stiles is single. For right now, Derek forgets everything and tries to memorize everything about this picture as he can. 

He doesn't know how long he was there for, but doesn’t feel long enough. Stiles stands, looks around as though he is looking for him (or anyone) before shrugging his shoulders and starts walking again.  Stiles raises his hand to his hood again, this time visibly putting something underneath it. Something that moves, although Derek can’t see what it is. He is curious as hell, though. He wants to know badly, and in his eagerness steps on a branch which gives his position away to the teen he is watching. Stiles stops and looks around him again, this time looking more directly in his direction and he spots Derek standing there shaded by the trees.  They look at each other for a long breathless moment , before Stiles gives him an awkward wave and walks away. Derek starts to  follow him again, this time making doubly sure to do so silently.  But as he hears his mother call for him through the pack bond, he stops and turns to head for home. Before he does so, he takes one last look before starting his run back. When he gets there the rest of his family, his pack is already waiting for him to start the Sunday afternoon training. The training last until deep into the night, and then he drops down on his bed bone-tired and already dreading having to get up on time for school tomorrow morning.  Every weekend the same thing. Well, except for next weekend when they have the yearly camping trip. Which is a training event in and of itself, just a little more….leisurely, usually. Camping with all the creature comforts from home, as long as they fit into a tent. Tiredly Derek gives a half-grin to that thought. He drops off to sleep quickly and deeply. 

Right at the moment where consciousness and deep sleep meet, Derek has a stray though he can’t suppress. _Stiles is okay._ Then, with a smile on his face, Derek is gone until the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how the plot thickens! Mwhahaha


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles sighs walking into school on Monday; after Scott told him about Lydia, he's tried to plan what he's going to say to her. Except, he can't really think of anything. He's never been confronted about anything related to himself before, so he has no experience or lies to go on. He’s always flown beneath the radar as that weird kid who didn’t shift.  Plus, lying is bad for a Celestial, so Stiles doubts he can even do that at all. Sure, he can bend the truth lightly, try to let the light shine on the less important parts whilst keeping what is needed in the shadows, but he can't _tell_ Lydia anything about what happened to him, or she'll guess it in a second. Lydia is sharp like that. They have been real friends for a couple of years now, keeping it away from school because of the ‘social suicide’ factor. But there is no doubt in Stiles’ mind that when push comes to shove Lydia is the first to stand at his back. Well, next to Scott of course. But Scott is a whole category by himself, in the ‘twin by another mother’ way that they do.

He's about to walk into Chem when someone appears in front of him, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Hey Stiles, are you okay?" Derek says, the top of his ears going scarlet. No way! Derek's _shy_ , around _me?_ Stiles thinks, taken a little aback. 

"Yeah, I'm okay now. The panic attack took a little out of me, but other than that I'm all good." Stiles isn't going to mention what and why he did what he did when he saw Mike and Derek kiss, because a) he doesn't even know why, and b) he's not going to apologize anyway. It didn't feel right watching them kiss, so he did what he did with no regrets. Derek looks up at him with a small smile on his face. “And, anyway, you saw me at the preserve yesterday, remember? I think I looked okay then, too.” Stiles wishes he could take the words back as soon as he has spoken them. Damn. It’s too pathetic, in a fishing for compliments way.

Derek nods, then hesitantly asks “Good, um, I was wondering if you're not busy to-"

"Boys, please, talk awkwardly in your own time and not when my class is about to start. Stiles, in and take you seat." Harris interrupted with a sarcastic smile on his face. Which no, not okay. Why was he the only one addressed? Derek was talking too! Bastard always needs to single him out. Nonetheless, Stiles huffs and takes his seat in the classroom, pointedly avoiding Lydia’s raised eyebrow.

Class goes on without a hitch, other than Harris, Mike, and Lydia glancing at him when they think he's paying attention to his work. Stiles can understand Lydia’s looks, she wants to know whats going on with him, she's nosey. He can understand Mikes glares, he knows Stiles has a crush on his boyfriend and just saw them speaking. Truth be told, if he were Mike, he'd trust Derek a little more and not glare at anyone who ever spoke to him. Boy has insecurity issues a mile high. And for the life of him Stiles can’t figure out why. By the look of it he has it all; great parents, kick-ass shifter, good GPA and (of course) the best boyfriend/potential mate. There must be something there that Stiles is not seeing….

Harris though, he understands even less so. Sometimes Harris is looking at him with interest, and Stiles doesn't know if its going to end up in a bad-touch, or just general interest in what he's doing. But other times, it's something he can't place. Pride? Protectiveness? Fondness? But it can't be any of the above; Harris hates him. He’s expressed that clearly in actions and even words through the years. Harris doesn't even know him, or maybe....

His thoughts are cut short when the bell rings, signaling the end of the lesson. He packs his stuff up and tries his best to slip out of the class unnoticed, but sadly luck isn't on Stiles' side today apparently. Someone grabs his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hey wait up, we have history next and I want to ask you something." Derek says, almost desperately. Stiles takes a deep breath, hoping and praying Mike hadn't said anything about his crush.

"I was wondering if you're not busy, we could maybe hang out sometime. Since I'm mates with Mike, I'll probably be seeing a lot of you too, and I want to get to know you a little better." He says smiling, and Stiles doesn't know whether to kiss him or run away. The first is probably a very bad idea, fun, though…

Ahem, dragging his mind firmly out of that gutter, he looks back at Derek. “Um, I, uh, s-sure. How about tomorrow after school?" Stiles ignores the pain in his chest, that has developed during their short conversation. It almost vanishes when Derek nods frantically.

"Definitely."

X

The rest of the day goes too fast and too slow for Stiles at the same time, as he nervously waits in the parking lot for Lydia. He could always run, he would certainly like to, but it would be less painful for him if he just waited as she commanded. Lydia has painful ways of letting her minions, er, friends see the error of their ways. When he sees her coming out of the school building, his heart rate spikes, and not in the good way either. She walks past him, ignoring him completely, and heads around the back of the school. Not long after, Stiles follows her to the place they usually meet; an abandoned equipment shack for Lacrosse gear.  He hardly sees her in the dusky room before she pounces, hypothetically of course. Well, mostly.

"What happened." She says, not even attempting to make it sound like a question.

"Lydia, I'm so glad you are worried about my wellbeing." He starts sarcastically, before sighing. "Seriously, nothing happened. I was feeling ill all day, and the panic attack didn't help anything. I stayed home and rested."

"Really. Then what was with the outburst when Mike and Derek started sucking face.”  Lydia looks at him totally deadpan, and for sure not impressed.

"Would you want to watch two people making out in front of you?!" He says, his voice a little higher, and face a little redder. She sighs, like she's about to chop his head off. Nu-uh, not fun. “We were eating there.” He tries again. Stick to the truth, but just emphasize the wrong things, he reminds himself. That way you’re not lying.

"Cut the crap and tell me."

"Lydia, there's nothing to tell, why are you so interested, huh? You never were before." He raises his voice, getting frustrated. Goddamnit woman, learn to take a deflection!

"I'm interested because believe it or not, I'm worried about you. I'm not some blond fucking bimbo that's going to ignore her friend when he's clearly going through something big. You need someone Stiles, someone with enough poise, brains and savvy to listen to what you are not saying and with enough balls to do something about it. I know that what you're going through, you only have Scott and your dad to rely on, and I know you hardly tell them shit because you're too worried about them to worry about yourself. So tell me." She says, her voice gaining more and more steel as she keeps talking. Stiles feels dizzy, not knowing whether to trust Lydia or not, and not really knowing what’s happening.

"Did you just imply you would become best friends in public?” He says instead. Then he tries to deflect by humor “And, I need to talk to Jackson because I think you just admitted to stealing his balls. Which would explain just about everything.”

"Not until you tell me what's going on.  Come on, Stiles. I am so above begging, obviously, but I’ll find some annoying sycophant to do it for me.” Fail. Again. “Also, leave Jackson and his balls to me. Leave him in general to me. I am going to kick his ass if he comes after you again.”

"Lyds, I'd love to tell you. Trust me, I would, but I _can't_. Please, just let me tell you that if you find out, you won’t look at me the same, you won’t treat me the same anymore." Stiles sits down on the floor, looking totally dejected. Lydia following suit after taking Stiles’ jacket from him and laying it out on the floor to sit on.

"Stiles, look. I've always admired you, and I've always been your friend, but we both knew it would be social suicide to be out about it. So we agreed on keeping our friendship on the down low.  My dad filled my head that I had to have the best clothes and the most friends and the best reputation that I owed it to my blood as a banshee. When I came home and told him about the boy who spilled juice on me, then tried to run it off with sand, he asked your name. So I told him, but he didn't want me to be friends with the sheriff’s son, said it'll ruin my reputation. True, I didn't know what any of that meant, I was four for fucks sake. All I knew was my daddy said it was bad, so I didn't make friends with you at that time. I ignored you. Then when we were 10 we got lost on that field trip together, the one with the blind drop. I had my father’s voice in my head saying I shouldn’t even talk to you, but you kept talking to me, you had a whole one-sided running commentary and everything we saw and encountered. You made me laugh, and you were smart, almost as smart as I was. I decided that what my dad doesn’t know can’t hurt him. And if we kept our friendship out of the public eye it would never get back to him. So after we got back to the camp I sought you out and told you flat out that you were my new best friend and online study-partner. But that no-one could know. Six years we’ve done this now. And I am just about over my father’s issues. You ARE my best friend. Fuck ALL who dare touch you. And I will show it to the world starting NOW.

I’ve had minions in every class you're in and I'm not. I know everything about your life, even when I’m not near. When Scott and Ally started dating, it was a difficult time for you, being sidelined by your male BFF. I still was too hesitant to care openly for you. And I hate myself for that. I will not do that any longer. I was told what to do my entire life, and when you had that panic attack, I snapped. I told Jackson once and for all to stop being an asshole to you, and keep his friends under control. Or else. I will deal with my dad. My mom has known for a while now, and is on my side anyway.  I promise, whatever, whatEVER you tell me today will not change my mind about walking arm in arm with your gay ass tomorrow in school, to let everyone know that Stiles Stilinski is now and will forever be under my protection, and my one and only best friend for life."

When she finishes, she smiles at him looking fierce and determined. Her eyes hold a suspicious gleam of moisture, though.  Stiles on the other hand doesn’t even try and fight the tears. He lets them roll freely down his face and hugs Lydia, who is apparently so much more than just the smartest person alive.  She is strong, and awesome, and so much more sensitive than he had imagined. She is loyal and his truest friend. That deserves the same back.  He takes a deep breath, and looks at her.

"I'm an angel." He says. He looks tensely at her face, looking for a reaction. She fist pumps the air with a wide grin.

"I knew it, Gods, I am such a genius." She smiles and launches herself at him. Caught off guard Stiles falls back, looking stunned at her. She pulls back and points at him. "Just because I'm like this now does not mean I'll be like this at school. At school, I'm Lydia Martin. Queen bee and the Biggest Bitch. With you, I'm Lyds. The most awesomest person in the whole fucking world. I won’t ask for more details. I know Celestials are very private persons. Just know I have your back, and beware those who dare touch you.”

Stiles gapes slightly, because Lydia, under all that bitchy-ness is apparently a bigger geek than him. He laughs, almost hysterically. Mostly it is just a way to let some relief out, because Lydia hasn’t looked at him like someone who is blessed to walk the earth, like someone who is a curiosity and grants wishes, like someone who can solve every fucking life problem. No, she looked at him like a human being. Albeit one she seems to think need her special brand of protection. (Which, damn, not gonna be fun) And that. That's why he's not giving up hope.

That's why he's accepted her friendship all those years ago and has not let her go despite all the issues of hiding it. That’s why it is Stiles and Lydia. And that is exactly what the school will see from tomorrow onward.

Stiles and Lydia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and supporting us during our first foray into actually writing our own story in stead of just reading tons. We have a specific goal in mind, which is the camping trip during the next weekend in which the situation comes to a head. After that we think a epilogue will take place. We are for sure not trying to annoyingly drag anything out, but are building towards a climax within the context of the au-world they live in. Please have a little more patience with us, as we have just arrived at Tuesday. With a pretty nice bang, even if we say so ourselves :-)
> 
> Thanks again for all your wonderful comments and bookmarks (80!). It makes our day!
> 
> Eburn and Ms. Emli


	12. Chapter 12

When Derek enters school on Tuesday, he doesn’t expect to see almost everyone frozen in the hallways. Making a confused noise in the back of his throat, he goes to see what the commotion is and sees something he never thought was possible. Stood in all her glory is Lydia Martin, nothing different there. No, what is surprising is whom she is talking to: Stiles. Derek stands and watches as Stiles nods along to whatever she is saying and laughs, head thrown back and exposing his neck. Derek has the urge to bite. He shakes his head to get rid of this urge, and to stop himself to go over there and insert himself in between the boy and girl standing at Stiles’ locker.  Stiles is clearly getting his books before class, when Lydia whispers something that makes Stiles blush. And okay, that makes Derek jealous. He’s pretty sure he’s made Stiles blush, but blush and _laugh?_ No, he’s never done that.

He stamps down his jealousy and goes over to them. He’s talked to Lydia once or twice; preferring to avoid her and her boyfriend, who enjoys making peoples life hell. He notices people starting to finally get moving and head to class a little early, still about five minutes until the bell rings.

“Hey Stiles, Lydia.” He says, nodding at them. “Stiles, I was wondering if we’re still on for tonight?” Derek glances around nervously, it feels like he is asking him out on a date. At that thought, Derek feels his ears burn and hopes it isn’t noticeable. He also catches himself standing in a tall, broader stance, obviously designed to display his muscles to their best extend.

“Yeah, totally. Same place, same time, right?” Stiles smiles at him, big and bright, and Derek feels himself smile back and nodding.  Lydia is looking at him like a bug under a microscope. It makes him uncomfortable, yet he perseveres in the conversation he’s having.

“Yeah, my house seven o’clock.”

“Okay, see you then.” He linked arms with Lydia and walked to class just as the bell rings.

Derek heads to his class with a small smile on his face. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Mike, who calls him over when he spots him.

“Derek.” Mike shouts at him with a smile on his face. Derek instantly feels a little lighter, relaxing into Mikes embrace.  He wraps his arms around Mike and kisses him on the cheek.

“Hey.” Derek takes his seat next to Mike when class begins, and tries to get his mind off what’s going to happen tonight. As much as he tries, he can’t stop. He doesn’t know what he’s going to say, or what he’s going to do with Stiles. The only thing he’s got planned is video games, and yes, okay, that’ll keep them occupied for a while but not for the whole evening. He wants to get to know the Bambie-eyed boy, but Derek’s not the best communicator. It worries him a little, but not enough to call the whole thing off.

“Hey Derek,” He hears Mike whisper from the side, and he turns and faces him while raising his eyebrows. Mike smiles at him. “do you want to hang out tonight?” Derek almost freezes at the question, knowing that he’ll need to decline. He’s basically blowing his mate off to hang out with his crush. As if he’s indirectly cheating.

Mikes smile slowly disappears, and Derek knows he’s been silent for too long.

“I’m hanging out with Stiles tonight.” He finally answers, watching disappointment and a little disgust show on Mikes face.

“Why are you hanging out with _that_ loser? Seriously Der.” Mike sighs in disappointment and turns back to facing the board, pointedly ignoring Derek. Hurt, Derek drops his head in his hands and thinks about cancelling his plans for the night, to instead hang out with his mate. That would be the smart thing to do.

Except, Derek decides for once, he doesn’t want to be smart. The rest of the class feels awkward, with Mike ignoring him so pointedly that it is a living breathing proverbial elephant in the room.

When lunch finally rolls around, Derek can’t hold in his excitement. Mike had been avoiding him so Derek’s hardly seen him today. Which is good, since Derek has been avoiding him as well.  Lunch in hand  he decides he should be the bigger man and he looks around, hoping to spot his mate and make things right. His shoulders drop in disappointment when he sees Mike sitting with the Lacrosse team, which sadly includes Jackson. Swallowing his pride, Derek heads over to sit with them, again. He’s sat with them a few times, normally avoiding them and persuading Mike to sit elsewhere with him.

Mike doesn’t acknowledge him when he drops in his seat next to him; Derek growls. Mike may be his mate but Derek is still an alpha, and he says enough is enough. He will no longer be ignored.

“Look, I get it, but I’m not going to sit here and allow you to ignore me any more. You may be my intended mate, but until we complete the bond properly it is not a done deal. You don’t act like this with me. Understand?!” He growls out lowly in Mike’s ear, making sure no one can hear. He has been on edge all day. His feelings are complicated and confused. One the one hand he doesn’t like the way Mike has the guts the try to bring him to heel this way, on the other he feels really itchy from seeing Stiles and Lydia rule the school together all day.

He’s heard stories from his mother and father, who let each other get away with everything even when the bond wasn’t completed. He’s heard how one can never be angry with their mate, and that the Alpha is always wrapped around the submissive partner’s finger. But right now, Derek doesn’t feel anything like that. He doesn’t want to do everything to make his mate like him again, no, he wants to scream and shout. His wolf howling inside to show Mike who the alpha is.

It makes him second guess everything, finally putting his feelings down to the bond not being sealed fully yet. When it’s completed, he’s sure it’ll be like everything he’s heard.

Mike turned to him, shock and a little bit of hurt showing on his face. It makes Derek’s wolf calm down a little, no longer growling in anger, but purring in happiness. His mate is coming to see his side of things.

“Stiles and I are hanging out tonight, because he’s my friend. Don’t call him a loser again, and you knew I had plans tonight because I told you. Don’t act innocent in all this Mike; you knew.” Derek said, making sure Mike knew the subject was going to be dropped. He saw his shoulders drop in defeat, and heard him sigh. Mike dropped his head on Derek’s shoulder.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” He looked up at Derek with wide pleading eyes; Derek smiled and pecked him on the lips.

“It’s okay.” He whispered. Mike opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Jackson.

“Lydia, why is he here? You’ve never done charity cases before, why start now?” Derek whipped his head up, he’s been hoping to ask Lydia about her new friendship with Stiles, but couldn’t find her alone throughout the day.

_If looks could kill._ Derek thought as he saw Lydia glaring at Jackson, who slouched down in his seat slightly.

“Stiles is my friend, and you _will_ treat him as such.” Derek wasn’t the only one who noticed the threat in that statement going by how many players also slouched in their seats. Lydia smirked slightly as she took her seat, pulling Stiles down beside her, making him sit directly across from Derek. “I do believe we had this conversation this morning before school.”

Derek tried not to stare too much, but the temptation was too strong. He tried to take in everything he could, from the curve of Stiles’ nose, to how many moles he had on his face. He self-consciously wiped his mouth, brought out of his staring by Jacksons whining voice.  

“Lydia, I didn’t think you were serious. What does he even have to offer you? He’s basically in love with you, it’s pathetic. Trailing behind you like a lost puppy; how do you know this isn’t some plan to get closer to you, just so he can creep on you more than he already has? How do you know that he won’t-“

“ENOUGH!” Lydia’s voice is dead quiet but rings far just the same, venom in her voice. She points at Jackson and throws a protective arm over Stiles, who is smelling of fury but has shrunk down in his seat trying to hide. “Stiles is and will only ever be my fucking friend, and if you hadn’t noticed, he came out last year. Considering you have call him a _fag,_ that shouldn’t be a surprise to you.” She spits out. “By the way, don’t you ever call him anything like that again, or so help me Gods and Goddesses I will rip your testicles from your still alive body and make you eat them. Got. It. ” She fumes; Jackson dumbly nods, not meeting her eyes as she sits back down. It is quite obvious who is the Alpha in _that_ relationship **.**

Derek looks over at Stiles, still not knowing what to think about what he’s just witnessed. Stiles sits there, a smug smile on his face. He leaned over and whispered something in Lydia’s ear, too low for Derek to hear, but she smiled. Not a fake bitchey smile, no. A real genuine smile that reaches her eyes, and Derek must admit, it makes her look even more beautiful than she had been a second ago.

The rest of the school day passes without incident, the news of Stiles and Lydia’s new friendship is buzzing around the school, and the teenaged population at large is still wondering what to make of that change.  At one point he sees Cora stopping by the alcove where the new reigning couple seems to have taken over as their ‘to be’ place. Stiles and Lydia greet her (Stiles more warmly then Lydia, who deigns herself to nod regally), and after ten minutes of conversation Cora continues to wherever she needs to be.

He’s never been so happy to be home in his entire life. He meets his mother on the porch and runs into her embrace, taking comfort in his alpha after his long and emotional rollercoaster type day.

“You okay sweetie?” She asked softly, letting him go and leading him into the kitchen. He sits on the stool next to his uncle Peter, accepting the hot chocolate she hands him gratefully

“Stiles and Lydia are now best friends.” He said bitterly. “And I snapped at Mike today. My wolf didn’t like it when he ignored and disrespected us and I don’t know why, because when you told us stories about mates it wasn’t like this.” He said defeated, dropping his head on the table. “And if that wasn’t exhausting enough, Stiles is coming ‘round tonight to hang out.”

He feels his mother’s hand stroke down his back soothingly, and hears his Uncle Peter laughing at him. He shot a glare at him, finally lifting his head from the table. Peter, as usual, ignores his temper.

“So you snapped at your _potential_ mate, and invited the boy you have a crush on to the house to ‘hang out’, all while being jealous of the new friendship said boy has made with some girl.” Peter said between laughs. He patted Derek on the shoulder and stood up. “You can’t make this shit up Derek, I’m so glad you’re part of this family.” He walks off, leaving Derek banging his head on the table. Before leaving the room he turns in the doorway “It was great in class as well. Stiles has a new confidence and air about him that has many, many of the students looking at him in a new way. I have heard the majority of the kids in my class speculating about it and him the entire day. Very entertaining.” Peter turns and is gone. Derek can’t help but let out a low growl. He doesn’t see the sympathetic smile his mother gives him when before she walked away as well, either.

Time goes too fast and before he knows it, he is opening the door and trying to stop blurting out something he will seriously regret. Stiles was in dark red skinny jeans and a graphic tee, his hoody matching the colour of his jeans. He was smiling slightly, displaying the apparently much talked about newfound self-confidence. Derek likes it; it is a good look on him.

“Come in, no one’s really here. Just my sister Laura, she wandering around somewhere.” Derek said, stepping aside and letting him in. He watched as Stiles looked around, mouth agape and smiled.

“Nice place.” Stiles said, facing him.

“Let’s go to my room.” Derek immediately regretted what he heard how it sounded. “Uhh.”

“I know what you mean.” Stiles waved him off and chuckles slightly. Derek didn’t miss the slight pink on his cheeks. He headed upstairs and sits in front of his T.V, handing Stiles an X-box controller. Stiles smiles again and sits down next to Derek, taking the controller and they play.

They talk about little things here and there, and Derek gets to know more and more about Stiles. Like how his favourite colour is dark red, and his favourite food is pizza. He prefers lilies to roses because they were his mom’s favourite. He know the sheriff works a lot, and that Stiles and Scott met in second grade and instantly became friends for life. He knows so much more, but he really wants to know about Stiles’ new friendship with Lydia.

“So, you and Lydia?” He asked when they set up another round of C.O.D. Stiles gave him a questioning look but answered nonetheless.

“We’ve always been friends, really good friends. People just never knew because it was easier that way, no one could say anything and Lydia and I would be left alone. It was awesome, we would always go out of town to hang out and we’ve been on a few road trips, mostly snuck out of the house. But hey, Lydia had her own driver at twelve years old so we could go anywhere we wanted and we did.” He answered simply, a small smile on his face.

“So what changed? Why’d you tell everyone now?” Stiles stayed silent for a while, finally choosing an answer.

“I needed a friend, not someone I could only hang out with in the dark but a real one. Someone who wouldn’t judge me and contrary to popular belief, Lydia doesn’t judge people. Much. If she likes them. She’s sweet, loyal and the feistiest girl I’ve ever met. Anyone who’s met her, the _real_ her, will tell you the same. It is just that not a lot of people really have.” A fond smile made its way to Stiles’ face, and Derek starts.

He couldn’t help it, all he wanted to do was lean over and kiss him. But he couldn’t, right? That would mean he’s be cheating on his boyfriend and mate.

Right?

He starts to lean over anyway, not able to stop his own body. Stiles, however, dodges him neatly and gets up. “It’s late, tomorrow’s a school day, so I guess I’m leaving. I had a great time, Derek, I hope we can hang again sometime soon.”  Derek shakes his head to get rid of the cobwebs of lust that had taken him over.  “Ehh, yeah, definitely we are going to hang again. Very soon.”  Not that he is making much sense.

After seeing Stiles out, heads up to his room. He gets ready for bed and lies down and thinks. All of the things that have happened today make him re-evaluate his whole life. Well, his love-life anyway. One the one hand there is Mike, the boy he has the strongest physical connection with, and therefore his potential mate. He is getting more and more annoyed with him, and his Alpha wants to assert control instead of wanting to roll over and please him. He still enjoys being with him and the kissing, though. On the other hand he has Stiles. No real physical connection, but he does have a huge crush on him. And now that he has found the self-confidence he was lacking courtesy of Lydia, everyone knows it and they, too, see how cute and _fine_ he is. It is enough to make him want to start growling. O, wait, he is.

Derek feels torn in between these two boys. He no longer clearly sees one over the other. And he should. Because Mike is his mate. Right? And, blasphemy to the Gods, that is what he is starting to doubt…. Troubled and restless, Derek falls asleep.

 

                                                                                X

 

**Bonus POV change: Stiles**

 

Stiles is skipping happily as he walks from his car to his house. Tonight with Derek was an awesome evening. Relaxed, fun, informative and man, an undercurrent of sexy. Lydia was so right, the correct attitude can help along everything. He was sure that in the end Derek wanted to kiss him. But, his Angel didn’t want him to. Not yet. First he had to prove himself a little more. Buuuuttt, he’s interested. Interested for sure. Stiles reaches his room and Calls Sourwolf. He starts telling him all about the night he just had. The little wolf yawns and curls up next to his pillow. Stiles undresses and starts getting ready for bed. His back itches, as it has all evening. Just for shits and giggles Stiles decide to call out his wings. He hasn’t been able to ever since his visit to the Heavenly dimension, although he’s felt the urge.

Stiles concentrates and tries, but fails. Then his eyes fall on Sourwolf. He feels his back start to glow, and his wings come into being with an ease and as painless as it has never been.  Stiles’ eyes grow round and realization hits him. Sourwolf is his catalyst. His personal representation of his mate, and he is the link between this realm and the Heavenly one. His wings feel different than they did before. Lighter and stronger at the same time. There is also a sort of glow there wasn’t before in his peripheral vision.

Stiles steps into his bathroom and looks in the mirror. What he sees amazes him. So pretty. His wings, that were plain white-ish feathery ones before are now made of light. Pure white tendrils of light that are constantly moving and waving. Each tendril changes colour at the tip to a dark red. It is a magnificent sight.

Stiles wants to run into his dad’s room and show him. He wants to call Lydia and Scott and tell them, but he does none of these things. He fades his wings and goes to bed.

The first person, other than himself, to see his wings will be his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Eburn here. Sorry for the delay, I've got some personal problems going on, and if there going to continue like the way they are, next weeks update may be delayed also. Thanks for the patience. 
> 
> Anyway, we would like to thank you for your awesome comments, they keep us writing!


	13. Chapter 13

When Stiles wakes the next day, he’s surprised by how excited he is to go to school. Truthfully he’s more excited to see Lydia than anything else; especially to tell her about what happened with Derek the night before. He knows Scott won’t really understand, he’d probably be a little mad at Stiles for putting himself in the position to get to know Derek a little more, because let’s be honest here…Stiles is obsessed with the guy.  Of course he’ll tell Scott, but with Scott it’s all about timing.

Obviously he will keep his new wings to himself for the time being. Those are for his mate to see first, beyond himself.

Arriving at school, he made a silent vow; if Jackson or anyone said anything offensive/mean/annoying he’ll stand up for himself and not sit and let Lydia do the talking like yesterday.  

He spots Lydia at her locker and heads over to her; leaning against the locker next to hers, he greets her when she looks at him.

“Lyds, we really got to talk about a certain someone I hung out with last night.” He says casually, as though it’s not a big deal. But when Lydia grinned at him, he knew she understood exactly how much of a big deal it was. His grin disappears a second later when another student walks past them, to be replaced by an imperious smirk. As Lydia explained it to him on Monday (was that only two days ago?), he is now her co-ruler of this school and he needs the attitude to match the role.

The bell rings; they both look at each other and sigh. Lydia closes her locker and they walk to their first class. Chemistry…..with Harris.  Stiles takes his seat in between Lydia and Derek, getting into it quicker when he spots Mike walking over to it. He sees Lydia smirk at him out of the corner of her eye and turns to her with an innocent look. Mike may be Derek’s potential mate, but he’s not the one Derek tried to kiss last night. Of course, Stiles isn’t reading too much into it right now, he’s not trying to steal Derek, but the boy’s presence helps him focus a little. Also, ‘potential’ is not synonymous with ‘done deal’, he has wiggle room to explore…

 He turns back to the front and catches Mike’s eye by mistake; he almost shrinks back into his chair, until he remembers the vow he made himself not an hour ago. He keeps eye contact with Mike, vaguely aware of both Lydia and Derek looking at them. Lydia’s gaze is proud, while Derek looks confused. Mike huffs and looks away; he can’t help the proud feeling that consumes him and he grins and looks at Derek, whose cheeks color a little but gives him a smile nonetheless. Then he turns back to Lydia, who raises an eyebrow in approval.  

“Ahh, Mr. Stilinski. Why don’t you try and _pretend_ to pay attention; it would really give me an ego boost, just like you seem to have been given very recently.” Harris says sarcastically, looking at him with a board expression on his face.

“Oh Mr Harris, I don’t need to pretend, you always have my attention, sir. Your classes are simply _too engrossing_.” Stiles leans over his desk a little, cooing at his teacher. Harris sighs and turns to the board, but Stiles swears he sees hints of a smile of the grumpy man’s face. Wait, can Harris even smile? Is it possible? Say it isn’t so…

He zones out for the rest of the class, occasionally glancing at Derek when said boy is distracted by his work. He heard Lydia huff a sarcastic laugh when she caught him and he glares at her. She smiles sweetly at him and passes him a note.

_Stop looking, lover boy. You’re going to get caught._

He throws her a dirty look and scribbles a note back to her.

_Awe, is someone getting jealous? Don’t worry Lyds, you’re my one and only._

_As touched as I am, my heart lies elsewhere. Now stop stalking that poor boy._

_I wasn’t STALKING him, I was……observing. Closely._

_Sure you where, we’re skipping next period to talk._

_About?_

_You know what about, don’t act coy._

Stiles huffs a silent laugh and puts the piece of paper into his pocket, and waits for the bell to ring. He collects his stuff and walks over to Lydia, who proceeds to link their arms together and walks to the back of the building.

As soon as they are alone, she smacks him upside the head.

“You are such a stalker.” Stiles looks at her with mock attitude and smacks her on the arm.

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

They proceed to have a slapping fight for fun, going at it like cats. Neither of them notices Derek standing behind them until they hear a throat clear. Jumping away from each other, Stiles looks at the intruder and gives him the stink eye. Derek smiles sheepishly and blushes a little, and damn if that doesn’t make Stiles go gooey inside. He looks at Lydia, who’s glaring at Derek.  Both of them feel mortified (and are fighting not to show it) to be caught in their playful –yet juvenile- battle.

“Lydia stop, you’re scaring him.” Stiles hisses, when he sees the look on Derek’s face. Said boy looks like he’s about to protest, but thinks better of it. Which is a wise, wise decision.

“Derek why aren’t you in class?” Stiles asks in an attempt to break the tension, and to keep Lydia from tearing into him. Derek smiles gratefully at him and looks down at his hands.

“I was wondering if you’re free tomorrow? We didn’t get to finish the game, or we can play a different one. I have Mario cart, which we can totally play if you want. Or you know other games.” Derek rushes out. “I really enjoyed last night, and I thought you did too…” His voice trails off a little, clearly embarrassed to be sounding a little, is that needy? Derek visibly pulls himself together and continues “I have other plans tonight, and Friday night my family’s camping trip starts, but I would love to finish our getting to know each other better.”

Stiles doesn’t know what to do, really. He thinks he’s about to have a cuteness overload right now. Derek’s blushing and shyly smiling and is only meeting his eyes a couple of times. Stiles is turning an alpha werewolf into a timid puppy.  Half of Stiles wants to go over and kiss him, the other half wants -no needs- Derek to prove everything to him. He doesn’t know _what_ , he just knows _Derek needs to prove himself_. His instincts tell him that if Derek carries on the way he is, he’ll slowly prove himself. Although he also feels the puppy thing, though cute, can be turned down somewhat. Maybe to ferocious puppy? Derek is supposed to be a strong Alpha. Strong enough to protect him and their family. Wait, what? Stiles visibly shudders, and then shrugs. Sometimes he gets really weird thoughts out of nowhere, that make no sense at all. He’s learning to roll with them Ignore them a little until they’ve percolated some more and start making connections in his brain.

“Yeah, sure. What time should I be there at?” Stiles says, smiling at Derek.

“I’ll text you.” With that Derek walks away, back to class probably.

Stiles sighs longingly, not at all looking at Derek’s tight butt as he walks away. Seriously, how does he even get into those jeans? Are they painted on? Are they hard to get off? That would really be a shame if they’re about to-

Lydia slaps him….again.

“You’re speaking out loud again.” She cackles at Stiles’ glare. “Anyway, spill. What happened with you two yesterday?” Stiles fights the urge to blush, but going by the feeling of the burning hot fire he feeling on his face, he’s pretty sure he fails.

They sit on the bench, aka the stoner bench, thankfully they’re alone (now for real).

“Okay, so yesterday I went over to his house, which is amazing by the way. We went to his room and played video games and talked. I got to know him better and vice versa. But the best bit was at the end. I’m trying not to jump to conclusions and get my hopes up Lyds, I swear. But it’s hard not to. Anyway, he started to lean in as though he was going to kiss me.” Lydia looks at him with a calculating look in her eyes, and makes a gesture to continue. “I kind of dodged it and told him that I have to go and that we should hang out again soon.” He drops his head in his hands and groans. “What am I supposed to do? I’ve been practically in love with him since I first saw him. This isn’t helping anything, but I can’t say no when he asks me things. He may not be officially taken, but he is also not a free agent.”

He hears Lydia sigh; she puts her arm around him as he leans on her.

“I’m not telling you to give up, because you can’t help your feelings. The idiot thinks Mike is his mate right now, but remember Mike isn’t seventeen yet and Derek’s almost eighteen so they might not find out until they’re both eighteen. They might not enter dream walking, but Derek forgets that because he wants a mate so bad.  His entire family has strong and happy mate bonds and he wants the same. Someone to love and care for, someone to love him back just as strong. Stiles, your soul mate, who even it may be, will be deserving of you. You’re amazing and _if_ it turns out not to be Derek, then you’ll fall in love with someone else and you’ll love them like you’ve never loved anyone before. And that includes Derek hale. I have a good feeling about your soul mate.”

Stiles peaks up at her through his lashes; he knows logically that she’s right but he can’t help it. It doesn’t feel right, nothing does. As soon as he sees Mike and Derek together, he can’t control himself. It’s likes someone else takes over, someone powerful and wants to break them apart. Like….his Cherubim?

What he’s more afraid of is, what if he meets his soul mate and it’s not Derek?

What if he doesn’t love his soul mate more than he loves Derek?

Nevertheless, he sighs and agrees with her. He feels the need to summon Sourwolf, but he knows he cannot do that in school. The little wolf would go a long way to filing the void in his heart, though.

“Guess what…We’re going on that camping trip this weekend with his family, except I don’t think he knows I’m coming because he hasn’t mentioned it. What if he doesn’t want me there?”

“Trust me, from what I’ve witnessed he wants you there.”

They sit in silence for a while, when Stiles gets a text from Scott.

**Dude where are u? Its lunch, are you coming???**

Sighing, he gets up. Lydia looks at him, confused.

“It’s lunch.” He says as an explanation.

She nods and gets up, linking arms with him as they head to the lunch hall. Stiles loses his appetite immediately when he sees Mike and Derek sitting at their table again, closely together. They’re not speaking, but they’re holding hand above the table. He feels Lydia tighten her arm around his as they go and sit down and doesn’t miss her send a warning look to Jackson.

“Hey dude, where’ve you been?” Scott asks, immediately drawing him into conversation.

“Lydia and I got bored, we just went out and chilled. Which reminds me, come to my house tonight. Dads working the late shift again and I have to tell you something.” Confused, Scott nods. Not two seconds later, Allison sits down and distracts Scott almost immediately. This is normal. All that is Allison always drives out all that is anything else in Scott’s world.

He looks over at Derek, who’s already looking at him, and smiles. Derek smiles back, before sadly getting pulled into conversation by Mike. Lydia pulls him into a conversation himself; he knows she’s trying to distract him and he smiles at her effort. He puts on his new mask and smiles, laughs. He acts like he’s free and careless. Confident in his own skin. He knows the only people who’ll actually see how he’s really feeling are Scott (when is not near Allison) and Lydia.

The rest of the school day goes by agonizingly slowly, and when it’s finally over Stiles can’t help but run out of the building. He waits by his Jeep for Scott, so they can go to a more private place, aka his house, and talk. They go straight to his bedroom and Scott crushes him in a hug.

“You alright dude?” Scott asks him when he finally lets go. Stiles flops on his bed and groans.

“I think Derek tried to kiss me yesterday, Scott.” He says instead. He feels Scott get on his bed and wrap his arms around him. The best part about having a best friend since second grade is that you get so comfortable around them that you literally cuddle with them all the time. Stiles doesn’t know if ‘normal’ bro’s do this, but they do and that’s his sense of normal. Fuck anyone who tries to tell him different.

They’re silent for a while, Scott just holding Stiles.

“One day you’re going to get over him.” Scott says breaking the silence. “It’s going to be a long and heart breaking process but you will, and when you need a shoulder to cry on or something to hit or scream at, I’ll be here every step of the way. I’ll bring junk food and video games, how’s that?”

Stiles smile, kissing Scott on the cheek.

“Thanks dude, sound awesome.” He looks at the clock. “But you really should get going, it’s late.” Scott hugs him one last time and leaves.

Stiles heads back to his room, summons his sleep buddy, and curls up under the covers. He’s not tired; he’s exhausted. He falls into a restless sleep, dreaming of electric blue eyes and little wolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-daaa :) Enjoy my dears


	14. Chapter 14

Wednesday evening, after spending a little time with Mike, Derek goes to train with his family. Sparring with his sisters is always his favorite; Laura may claim to be the best, but the family knows Derek can kick her ass anytime, anyplace.

“Laura, Derek pair up and spar. Cora you’re with Malia. Talia with me, and Emma you’re with Peter. Desi can join in later, if she wakes up. She’s young but she is getting older so she’ll need to start training properly soon, okay?” His father says, and at Peter’s nod they all get into their groups.

Derek watches his sister carefully. He dodges a punch she throws to test his reflexes, just like every other fight they have. She fakes a left turn and goes right, only missing him by an inch. Derek grabs her wrists and twists them. Using the leverage he kicks her in the stomach. She collides with a tree, everyone hearing the sickening crack. She gets up and runs at him, throws him to the ground. Derek crouches and grabs her legs, pulling them from underneath her and causing her to drop to the floor. She gets up, growling and shifts into her beta form; Derek follows suit.

She runs at him again, clawing at his cheek, and pins him to the ground. She snaps her teeth in his face as a threat. Noticing she’s distracted by thinking she’s beaten him, he flips them. He sits on her waist and holds down her arms, roaring in her face. She growls and tries to escape, but he keeps her pinned. Knowing she’s lost, Laura shifts back and huffs.

“You only won because I got distracted.” He smiles smugly at her and gets up, freeing her.

“You say that every time, yet I always beat your ass.” He turns away her and walks to the house to get some water, when he gets about half way he hears something behind him. A small noise that most people, even weres, wouldn’t hear. A displacement of air, even. Derek spins around and roundhouse-kicks Laura. She falls to the ground, a sickening crack left in her wake. Without giving her a chance to recover, Derek straddles her. She tries to get him off, kicking, scratching and punching him, but she can’t get enough a good enough hold anywhere. Derek wraps a clawed hand around her throat and waits for her to submit. She does, eventually.

“You’re such an ass, you broke my fucking jaw!” She screams at him when he gets of her. She’s holding her jaw, which is healed, apart from a little bruise that fading rapidly.

“Stop being a drama queen, you broke my leg last week.” He drinks the rest of his water and heads back to his family, a smug smile on his face. They’ve all finished fighting now, just sitting on the ground, covered in blood and catching their breath.

“So who won?” His mother asks. They always place bets as to who’ll win as it differs every week. He smiles smugly when he sees Laura.

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask Laura.” She send his a glare and growls at him.

“He broke my fucking jaw.” Cora starts laughing at her, so Laura glares at her. She high fives Derek, and smirks at Laura.

“It’s only fair he broke your jaw, YOU broke HIS leg last week. Karma is a bitch sis.” She says. He sees his father and his mom a hundred dollars out the corner of his eyes and sends a dirty look to his dad, he has the decency to look a little guilty.

“Okay, the camping trip is coming up soon.” Derek perks up at that; he can feel Laura do the same. “This year we’re doing primitive survival, so that means you take minimum things. A tent, a few clothes, tooth brush, tooth paste. Laura, Cora no phones, tablets, laptop. Nothing.” His mother points at them.  Twin groans of disappointment and plain old chagrin follow the statement follow from that corner of the table immediately, as on cue. “Got it?” She says, with a pointed look. The girls nod reluctantly. “Good, now everyone eat supper, shower and bed.”

Peter and Emma pick up Desi from the guest room from the Hale house and put her into the car to head home, but before they go Peter pulls Derek to the side, away from hearing wolves.

“I know you’ve had a lot going on lately, with Mike and your crush on the Stilinski boy. But Der, listen to your wolf. This isn’t something you can do alone. You’ll know who your mate is when the time comes, but until then, don’t rush anything. Don’t make assumptions based on half-feelings and desire to have what you think you should have. ” He look surreptitiously toward the kitchen, where his mom –the Alpha- is still talking to his dad. He kisses Derek on his forehead and quickly jogs to his car.

Sighing Derek heads back to his house. He is immediately attacked with questions about what Peter wanted. God he never gets any peace in this family. He ignores them, it is not like he actually get what Peter was being all Peter about, he grabs his food and takes it to his room and thinks about texting Mike.

But what Peter said comes back running through his head, before he can actually dial the number _. Listen to your wolf_. What was that supposed to mean? He always listens to his wolf. Always. He’s never ignored him, okay, maybe once or twice. But if it is something as big as this, he wouldn’t ignore his wolf. Ever.

 _You’ll know whom your mate is when the time comes._ What is he implying? That Mike isn’t his mate? Derek knows he’ll never know for sure until he dream walks, he’ll still be seventeen when Mike turns seventeen. But that doesn’t defeat the point that his uncle doesn’t trust him to make the right decision.

 _Don’t rush anything_. What is there to rush? He and Mike will probably be spending the rest of their lives together. Mike’s the strongest connection, so why wouldn’t it be him? _Don’t make assumptions based on half-feelings and desire to have what you think you should have_. Is Peter saying he sees things and feels thing were they aren’t because he wants to have his mate so badly, to have what the adults in his family have and had for centuries. A strong mate, a true love connection. Yes, he wholly admits that he wants that with a vengeance.

So is he rushing this connection with Mike out of desire for that? And if they do decide to have sex and it turns out not to be Mike, what will happen? His real mate will be angry with him for a little while, sure. But they wouldn’t be able to resist the bond for long. So no huge deal, right?

Unless it’s a Celestial, which would kind of suck, maybe? I mean, don’t get him wrong or anything, but the way they seem to act towards the other people treated is unnecessary, and in Derek’s opinion also kind of snobby. Probably because they are treated like they are the answer to everything. He’s only ever seen them on TV, though, so you never know. He may meet one, and change his mind. It would be kind of awesome to meet one, come to think of it. He doesn’t know much about them, never really paid attention during social studies when they went over the hierarchy thing and the different kinds there are. But they can do pretty cool stuff and are a power of good, even with the attitude thing. Yeah, would be kinda awesome indeed.

But, getting his mind back on track, even with everything he’s thought and all the time he’s spent with Mike, it still feels wrong and right. It’s so confusing and he doesn’t know what to do. It’s frustrating his wolf as well. He’s becoming moodier and sometimes has a little less control. He also craves more and more red meat. Like the wolf is preparing for something he is not sharing with his human half. Frustrating doesn’t even begin to describe it.

Sighing, Derek gets in the shower, absentmindedly scratching his back. While he was thinking about all this his back was heating up again and itching. Time to use the ointment again! He washes his body, brushes his teeth, and does the ointment. Hmmm, still love the smell. Finally getting in bed, he drifts of to sleep, thinking of the next day.

X

Derek wakes up by someone jumping on his bed and screaming in his ear.

“Derek! Get your lazy ass out of bed, you have to drive me to school!” Laura continues to scream and shout until their mother shouts her downstairs for breakfast. Groaning Derek gets out of bed, gets dressed and brushes his teeth.

His mother gives him a sympathetic look when he comes down, and takes a discreet and almost unnoticeable sniff of the air. He didn’t get the best sleep last night, and it obviously shows, and the smell of the ointment usually lingers until halfway through the day. Always fun, smelling like flowers.  Sitting down, he eats his bacon and eggs.

“You okay sweetheart?” Talia whispers in his ear. He gives her a small smile and nods. His mom does not look convinced. She offers to let him have the day off school, but he refuses, grabs his bag and Laura’s arm and goes.

School goes by as boring as ever, though his back hurts more than normal at lunch. It’s like shooting pain right up his spine and a sort of ripping feeling on his shoulder blades. All topped off with a sort of burning feeling, almost like his back is on fire. He can’t explain it, but it’s almost comforting at the same time. Like something belongs there, and its slowly making its way to the surface. He toughs it out, cursing himself for not bringing the ointment to school. Oh, he knows why he doesn’t. He doesn’t want to spend half his day defending his girly smell. But, _damn_ , he wishes he had it today.

Finally the last bell rings, and he heads towards home. Tonight Stiles will be around again, which he looks forward to. He will need to move quickly if he needs to do his back before Stiles arrives, so he does. A shiver of anticipation rushing through his body.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter :D But only a few more chapters, maybe 2 or 3 and then THE CAMPING TRIP!


	15. Chapter 15

Thursday. It’s Thursday already. Stiles is deep in thought whilst driving to school on the automatic pilot. His dad would totally kill him, as he frequently drones on about the dangers of not paying attention whilst driving, and  “I can’t begin to tell you the horrific car accidents I have seen of people who simply can’t bother to pay attention. And a lot of those are teens!” At that point his dad usually goes of on a tangent against phones and other electronic devices in a moving vehicle. And at that point Stiles has usually stopped listening for a while.

Stiles parks his car in his designated spot, meets up with Scott and together they walk into school. Almost immediately he is hijacked by Lydia, who just _has_ to talk to him about the latest style faux pas one of the many hopeful prom queen wannabe’s has made.

“Really, Stiles, you should have seen her. A red skirt with a pink top is _sooo_ 2005\. I simply can’t get what she was thinking, you’d think she would know better. She has been watching me enough in the last two years! And – Stiles? Are you listening to me? STILES!”

“Eeehhh, sorry Lyds. I’m listening, I am! Pink and red; no good. Got that. I was just also thinking about my gaming night with Derek. I am gonna tell him about me coming along on that camping trip this weekend. I mean, it starts tomorrow night! I guess I’m a little….nervous?”

Lydia looks at him. Totally unimpressed. “Whatever. You are making such a bigger deal of this as it is. Just tell him. You’re not going for him. You are going as moral support for Scott, who doesn’t want to be stuck with his cousin. Who would?”

“Yeah, “ Stiles nods slowly “I guess. Well, we’ll see. English first.”

His English teacher, Peter Hale of all people, looks cheerful as his students walk in and find their seats. This is one of the few classes Stiles doesn’t have with Derek, and in this case (the case of the Uncle) that is a good thing. Peter –Mr Hale in class- always seems to be able to make him uncomfortable with his remarks or comments. Today is no exception.

“Welcome, my children, welcome to this wonderful hour of literature actually written on real paper, and pop quizzes that you should have studied for.” The entire class groans as one. “Before I allow you all to impress me with your aptitude and wisdom, I would like to remind you all that next week is our big ‘start of the third semester’ test. I would advise you all to spend some time away from your computers, phones, gaming consoles and other electronic devises, and actually open your books and study.” Peter has been walking around the class while giving his little talk. He stops before Stiles’ desk. “Should you be going away for the weekend, “ he looks directly at him now “I suggest you make sure you make up the time in the after school hours. Or choose an appropriate study-buddy to go over the matter during said weekend.”

Stiles keep his head angled down, as he knows Peter is referring to Derek, who is insanely good at English lit. He wishes he had enough control on his powers to create a distraction. On the other side of the class the fountain pen of one of his girl classmates breaks, getting her clothes covered in non-washable ink. The girl whimpers and everyone looks at her, some laugh. Lydia looks loftily at the goings-on. Huh, it’s the red-pink girl. Whadoyaknow.

“Okay, people! Krista, get another pen. First pop quiz, then fashion emergencies. Although, fashion? Maybe you should watch a little more fashion TV.”  The girl, Krista, whimpers harder, but does take out another pen and they all settle down to the pop quiz. After it, and the rest of the class, the kids file out. Peter puts a hand on Stiles’ shoulder before he manages to escape.

“I noticed that my nephew seems to be under the impression that only Scott and Mike will be joining us for our family fun this weekend. I seem to recall Talia adding another name to that list.”

“Ah, yes, Mr. Hale, sir.” Peter raises an eyebrow, for a teacher he really hates formality. ”Peter. I am actually intending to tell Derek when I’m at your place this evening. I mean, I don’t want to keep it from him or anything, it just hasn’t come up yet.”

“Okay, that would be good. I will be creating group assignments with Talia tonight, and I would hate for it to turn out that you would spend a lot of 1-on-1 time with Mike.”

Stiles blanches at the thought. “No. No, no, no. I am definitely telling Derek tonight. Gotta go to Biology now, though. Am late. Bye!” He ducks from under the hand still on his shoulder and rushes out the door. Lyds is waiting for him, to walk with him to the next class. Although she doesn’t share his biology class, her AP math is just two doors down.

“I like your style.” Lydia murmurs while they are walking. Stiles is confused, he doesn’t get what she is referring to.

“Eh, what are you talking about? Peter?”

 Lydia scoffs, “No, _totally_ no threat. Krista, dummy. Breaking her pen was just what the stylist ordered.”

“I didn’t do that! I wouldn’t know how.” Lydia looks at him sideways.

 “No? You were looking at her with concentration –and a little desperation-, and your fingers were moving in her direction. If you didn’t, it was an amazing concurrence of events. Whatever.” She shrugs, and is done with the conversation. Stiles is quiet and thinks about the thing. Did he do it? He honestly doesn’t know. He wanted something to happen, though. Anything. And he does use his fingers as summoning crutch, still. 

As they’ve arrived at their respective classes, they part ways. They will meet up again for lunch. Biology and Social Studies he has with Scott. That should be nice and relaxed.

At lunch he, Scott and Lydia (and Jackson) as well as Isaac (Stiles likes him. He’s a little quiet, but with a great sense of humor and good observation skills) sit at a table away from the rest of the jocks and popular kids table. It is nice to relax a little for a change. He does sneak a peak or two in, and notices that Derek seems to distance himself a little from Mike. He keeps rolling his shoulder and alternatively straightening and slouching his back. Huh, wonder what that’s about. Oh well, he will ferret it out tonight.

The rest of the afternoon is uneventful. Harris is an ass in Chem, so nothing new there. He’s pretty good in his languages, so the French pop quiz doesn’t faze him (unlike others, like, say, cousins of best friends?)

                                                                                                X

 

After school he rushes to his car, and drives over to the preserve (See, dad, I am paying attention!)

When he gets there, it turns out he has beaten Derek to his own home! Laura seems to think that is very funny, Cora hardly looks up from her book. She just growls a little bit because ‘She’s a moon-pms’ing little bitch, who will complain that a fly landing on a rose petal is making too much noise’, so says her loving older sister.  Peter, who didn’t have classes in the afternoon and was home already is clearly laughing his head off. Quietly, though.

When Derek steps through the door, not fifteen minutes later, he calls out “Laura! I need your help for a minute. Quickly, before Stiles gets here!”

“Yeah, little brother, the term for that would be ‘too bloody late’! “ she calls back. Derek stops short, halfway up the stairs. He slowly turns and looks over inside their living room. He closes his eyes for a second or two, then plasters a smile on his face “Hi Stiles, guess you got here before me.”

Stiles smiles back hesitantly, not knowing what exactly he is doing wrong or has done wrong. “Yeah. I hope that’s not a problem?”

Derek sighs “No, of course not. I just wanted Laura to help me with something. It’s not like I can ask growling beauty over there.”

“Right, sure.” As an only child, and with Scott being an only child, he loves the way this family interacts. “Is it something I can help you with?”

Derek starts to shake his head “Laura-“

“Laura is busy. No time for little brother semi-breakdowns” Laura cuts of whatever Derek is starting to say without remorse. Derek sighs again.

“I guess, yes? Join me in my room, won’t you?”

When they get to Derek’s room, the other boy turns around and digs in a drawer until he comes back up with a medium-sized mason jar.

“I have been having a allergic reaction to something or other, and Deaton gave me this stuff to put on it. It helps heaps, but I don’t carry it to school. However, my back’s been really bothering me today, and I wanted to ask Laura to put the ointment on my back. So I guess now it’s you?”

Stiles nods immediately. He doesn’t really get the embarrassment that radiates off of Derek. “Sure! No problem. Just turn around and take your shirt off. “ He unscrews the lid, and scoops a bit on his fingers.

Derek slowly takes off his (tight! Black!) Tee, and turns his back to Stiles. His back does look irritated. But it almost looks like a pattern. Like swirls radiating from his shoulder blades. It reminds Stiles of something, but it is almost like there is a deliberate block in his mind to make the final connection.

“Sorry about the scent. I know flowers and herbs isn’t a really masculine scent.”

“Scent? Actually I was just thinking it doesn’t smell like anything. Totally neutral. Speaking of neutral….” Stiles finishes putting the ointment on, maybe letting his fingers linger a teensy little bit too long on Derek’s back (Hey! Who could blame him!), and waits until Derek has put his shirt back on. “You know how your family has their annual camping trip this weekend, and how Scott and Mike are going to join you?”

“Yes… It’s going to be great.” Derek sounds a little unsure of himself, but probably because he doesn’t know what Stiles is aiming for.

“Scott and his mom asked if I could join him, and my dad and your mom said Yes! Surprise.”  Stiles uses a half-hearted ‘ta-daa’ move.

Derek look stunned. It is like he doesn’t know to be excited or horrified. Maybe a bit of both. Because, yeah, Mike and Stiles together is not a good idea. It hasn’t been since Mike’s mom left when they where in 2nd grade, and Mike blamed Stiles’ mom for getting the idea in his mom’s brain. Which is half true, to be honest. His dad told him later that Mike’s mom was very unhappy, with a husband who regularly stepped out on her and was a handsy drunk to boot. After his wife left him, he seems to have turned his life around for the better, but Stiles often thinks to himself that you just never know what happens behind closed doors. But Mike never comes to school with bruises and such, adores his father and is simply and plainly a massive jerk, so it’s probably okay there.

“Okay, that’s…..fun. The more the merrier. And it makes sense, cause it evens out our numbers. “ Derek nods to himself.  “Well, that means we get to see you again tomorrow evening, and then through Sunday! Be prepared for everything, Stiles! We Hales are not known for easy-style camping!  But until then, we’re here for a last hurrah with the electronic equipment, right? Let’s game!”

Stiles agrees enthusiastically, and together they attack monsters and aliens, and cross the rooftops over Damascus and Paris. They only take a break to have dinner, which at the Hale house is quite an experience, but an experience Stiles is slowly getting used to.

When it is time for Stiles to go home, he helps Derek one more time with the ointment. This time Derek seems to be much more comfortable taking his shirt off. Before he walks out the door, Derek also gives him a few tip what to put in his (limited) pack for the trip. When Stiles turns to head out the door, he spots Peter watching them with a smirk on his face.

“Good night, Stiles, sleep well! You will need it for you won’t get a lot of that during the weekend….”

Stiles closes the door and goes home.

At home he summons his pocket-sized favorite companion, and sets about to packing his stuff for the camping trip. He will need to put it in his car tomorrow morning, as he won’t be back home after school.

Stiles goes to bed, Sourwolf next to his pillow, as per usual. He falls asleep feeling a strange mix of excitement and trepidation. Tomorrow evening, it starts.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

To say Derek was excited would be an understatement.  It is Thursday today, just one more day until the camping trip. They will head to the campsite Friday after school, and the real fun starts Saturday. But better than that, Mike’s going.

Okay, so Derek maybe regrets asking him a little, because the bond doesn’t feel as strong anymore. It feels somehow….forced. He is not sure in what way, it is not like anyone can force a bond. To him, after his talk with Peter about longing for what all the mated pairs in his family have, it almost feels like he has been forcing himself to believe in the bond, based on the connection they feel. But the more he actually gets to know Mike, the less attractive he feels to him. Sure, the physical desire is still there, so he could be wrong. It’s just….Mike isn’t _nice_. However, it’s not like he can out right tell Mike that; he’ll be crushed. So he’s decided to wait with the decision-making for the camping trip, maybe they just need to spend a good couple of days out in the open with no interruptions from people (read: Stiles.)

Speaking, or rather thinking, of Stiles. How can anyone not want Stiles? He’s beautiful and gorgeous and loyal, and Derek is crushed he doesn’t feel the connection with him. Because someone else will get Stiles, they’ll have a family with Stiles, grow old with Stiles. And Derek, he won’t get Stiles to himself. Plus seeing Stiles almost every day and some evening isn’t helping his crush, okay. But he can’t help it.

And the craving for that boy is getting worse, and _goddamnit_ Derek wants him.

He walks into English Lit. Normally he has this class on Friday afternoon, but due to the camping trip he changed some classes around (it pays off to have an uncle in the teaching faculty), and he joined this one. This one that has Stiles in it. He makes sure that he is in a back corner of the class room, away where the other boys normally sits with Queen Bee Lydia. He doesn’t want to be the focus of attention now. Especially not _theirs_.

He almost groans out loud when he see’s Stiles walking into class with sinfully tight jeans on. Derek drops his head on his desk and take a deep breath, he can do this. He can look Stiles in the eye and not at his ass. Thankfully, as planned, the wonder twins don’t notice him and his uncle is quick to start his class. Thanks, Peter. I owe you one.

“Welcome, my children, welcome to this wonderful hour of literature actually written on real paper, and pop quizzes that you should have studied for.” Derek groans along with the entire class.

“Before I allow you all to impress me with your aptitude and wisdom, I would like to remind you all that next week is our big ‘start of the third semester’ test. I would advise you all to spend some time away from your computers, phones, gaming consoles and other electronic devices, and actually open your books and study.” Peter walks around the room, patting Derek on the head as he does so, before stopping at Stiles’ desk. “Should you be going away for the weekend, “ He looks directly at Stiles with a small smile on his face. “I suggest you make sure you make up the time in the after school hours. Or choose an appropriate study-buddy to go over the matter during said weekend.”

Confused, Derek tries to catch Peter’s eye, and see if he can get half an explanation but sadly, Peter isn’t paying attention to him. Derek hears a whimper from somewhere in front of him, the girl Karen? Crystal? Ah, Krista’s, pen has broken, and gotten on her clothes. Derek feels sorry for the girl, as most of the class is laughing at her and his uncle is mumbling something about fashion to himself.

Sadly Peter gives the class a pop quiz, to which Derek glares at him. Peter smirks back, blowing him a kiss sarcastically. Thankfully, the quiz was easy for him. English Lit is easy. At the end of lesson, Derek tries to be the first out of the classroom and get to his next class when something catches the corner of his eye.

Stiles and Peter are talking, Stiles looks nervous and stumbling over his words. Sadly, he can’t hear them because of all the other students shouting over each other. He makes a note to ask him about it later and heads of to his next class.

Finally lunch rolls around, and Derek gets a little excited to see Stiles. When he put his tray down and sits, Mike sits uncomfortably close to him. He subtly moves away.  Also, his back is itching like crazy, he tries to alleviate the feeling by alternating from slouching and sitting up straight. He sees Stiles sitting at a different table and can’t help but feel a little disappointed. He sighs and ignores everyone around him, hoping to himself that the rest of the day goes by faster.

                                                                                                X

 

After school he rushes home, hoping to beat Stiles and get Laura to help him put the ointment on his back.  He rushes in and calls for her to help. Except…Shit. Laura very helpfully and with great tact (not) points out that he was unsuccessful, and that Stiles is already at the house. He sighs, closing his eyes for a second or two. He had wanted to keep Stiles away from putting his hands on his bare back. But it is what it is.

He notices Stiles’ hesitant smile and smiles at him, accepting his offer of help and inviting him into his room where Stiles puts the ointment on his back with shaking hands. He apologizes for the scent (even though it still smells awesome to him), but interestingly enough Stiles doesn’t smell anything at all. Huh. Maybe that’s because his base scent is also something simil- what? Derek thinks like, WHAT? Okay, scratch that thought for now, something else to think about later, since Stiles is nervously trying to tell him something.

“You know how your family has their annual camping trip this weekend, and how Scott and Mike are going to join you?”

“Yes… It’s going to be great.” Derek doesn’t really know why Stiles is mentioning this, and he feels a little guilty for being glad to have time with Mike away from Stiles.

“Scott and his mom asked if I could join him, and my dad and your mom said Yes! Surprise..”  Stiles uses a half-hearted ‘ta-daa’ move.

Again, WHAT? How does life screw with every goddamn bit of his life! God, two-and-a-half days with Mike AND Stiles. Talk about nightmares….but he puts a smile on his face.

“Okay, that’s…..fun. The more the merrier. And it makes sense, cause it evens out our numbers. “ He continues to make small talk about the camping trip, and afterward they game the night away. He safe the inevitable freak out for later, when Stiles is gone.

And so it goes.  


 “Laura! Did you know? Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t anyone tell me? Peter? Is that why you talked to him after class?” He growls at his family. His mother tries to sooth him, but fails. His wolf doesn’t like being lied to, and by his own pack? It almost feels like betrayal.

When his mother growls at him, he submits. He may be an alpha, but he and his wolf know that while he’s still in this pack, his mother is the real alpha.

“Now Derek, what are you screaming about?” He blushes, now only realizing how stupid and childish he must have sounded.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me that Stiles was coming to our weekend?”

“We didn’t think it’d bother you. He’s coming as company for Scott, not for you. ” His mother says, eyes calculating. “Does it bother you?”

He shakes his head, not actually speaking the word. He knows they’ll hear his heart beat and question him. If he says the word, they will hear the lie. “It would have been nice to know, is all.” He says instead. That’s true enough, in a way. His mother nods, looking unconvinced.

“Okay if you say so, then the subject is closed.  Now all of you up to bed. We set off tomorrow after school.”

Derek falls into a restless sleep almost immediately, his dreams filled with big brown beautiful eyes. And strangely enough: small wolves.

                                                                                X

He gets up late the next day and rushes to school. He had packed his stuff for the trip the day before, so that isn’t something he has to worry about. Unlike, say, younger sisters with a bad attitude. Suck to be her. He smirks as he passes Cora on his way to his Camaro.

He can’t focus in any of his classes, his mind on the camping trip. He is glad he switched his more intellectually involved classes to the day before.  Even so, he feels like his nerves are completely shot. Mike tries to engage him into a ‘let’s guess what fun thing we get to do with just the two of us’ talk. He doesn’t feel like it. He feels a little numb, dreading the confrontation that he just knows will be coming is the next few days. He feels it in his gut, his bones, his _soul_.

In the end, the school day goes fast enough, it doesn’t hold any surprises. After school he leaves for the campground. He can’t wait to get there, the fresh air and nothing but woods for miles around. He is also glad it is just him, so he will have his car to escape, if the shit really starts hitting the proverbial fan.

When he gets there, thing are already uncomfortable from the get go. Mike and Stiles are the ones who stand out to Derek, mainly because Stiles is beaming at Derek and Mike didn’t even give him a second to get out of his car before he ran up to Derek and pulled him into a hug. He started acting overly sweet and whispering things in his ear, until Derek subtly moved away from him. Stiles' smile looks a little more forced than it had been before. Mike is shooting Stiles a glare from where he is standing next to Derek. Already moving closer again, trying to cling to his side.

Oh. Joy.


	17. THE CAMPING TRIP: PART ONE

**_The Camping trip, part One_ **

 

Stiles has never been with such a boisterous crowd, and that’s including the lacrosse team. There are people shouting over people, screaming, laughing and music playing through the radio. Okay, he isn’t ashamed to admit that he’s a little intimidated, who wouldn’t be? He has been literally thrown into this crowd of people that he barely knows, when he is used to only his own father and Scott on camping trips. So yes, intimidated would be the word to describe how he is feeling right now. That didn’t mean he isn’t excited though.

A whole weekend with cheerful, loud and more importantly _fun_ people. Oh yes, Stiles is so ready. The only downside to this whole trip is Mike, who didn’t even let Stiles greet Derek before he jumped on him and dragged him to the campfire site. Truthfully he feels sorry for Derek; he’s stuck with an asshole for a mate.

He feels a nudge on his arm and looked over at Scott, who gives him a reassuring smile while they also walk over the fire pit.  Stiles tries to smile back, but going by expression Scott just gave him, it came out as more of a grimace.

“You okay dude?” Scott whispers in his ear, low enough that the other wolves don’t hear. Stiles does his best to give a convincing head nod; apparently Scott is convinced enough because he sits back next to Cora and starts to talk to her. He feels more than hears some one drop down next to him and looks over. Ah, Laura. This should be fun.

She smiles at him; a little happy, but more creepy than anything. Like she could tell all of your secrets just by a simple hello. Look who’s taking lessons from her uncle.. Stiles does not shiver. He doesn’t!

Okay, just maybe a little bit.

“So Stiles, tell me why you decided to come along with us on this weird little family trip.” She stated like an order. The whole group goes silent as she asks, and honestly, he just feels so attacked right now.

“Um, Scott asked me to come along.” He says, pointing to the other boy on his other side. “He said he wanted someone to talk to, you know, just in case. Plus what’s a camping trip without your best bro, right?” He smiles when he hears Scott’s, _fuck yeah_ , in his ear.

“And how long have you know Scott?” Laura stares at him, like she’s trying to figure something out. Stiles doesn’t even want to know what she wants to know, so instead of asking, he takes the less painful route and answers the more obvious question.

“We met when we were younger, god I don’t even know how old we were. Anyway, we’ve been friends since like second grade and it just stayed like that. Hell, we were even each other’s first kiss.” He laughs a little to himself as he tries to force his blush down.

“So you two are together?”

“Ew, me and Scott? No. He’s my brother, just..No. Never. Ever.” He shakes his head furiously, ignoring the giggle from Cora. Scott splutters a little by his side, also obviously totally icked out by the idea. He adds “Nein. Non. Njet. Nee.” for good measure (see, those online language courses when you’re bored are good for something).

“So a crush then, on who?” She declares cheerfully, and Stiles just freezes. Okay, not the manliest thing to do, but goddamnit he’s an innocent angel (literally) and not prepared for this question. Oh dear Gods, help him.

“Um, I-I don’t have a crush on anyone?” He curses to himself in his head, it was NOT supposed to sound like a question.

“Really?” She cocks an eyebrow, unconvinced. She studies him for a minute or two, like he is a very interesting bug under a microscope or something.

“Are you sure Stiles? I’m pretty sure I heard you say to Scott one time that you had a crush on someone, but sadly I didn’t catch their name.” Mike says, and Stiles has never wanted to _kill_ someone more in his entire life. But sadly, that’s out of the question. He will not turn into the darkness for someone so pathetic. He decides to glare at him instead.

He looks at Derek, hoping for some help. But sadly (thankfully) said boy is already glaring at his beloved mate, and whispers something in his ear. It makes Mike a little flustered or embarrassed, one of the two going by the redness of his face.

Stiles sighs, because going by the look on Cora’s and Laura’s face, he’s not getting out of this one.

“It’s nothing, seriously. The person who I liked had a mate, and sure his mate is an asshole who doesn’t deserve this amazing person, but hey. Fates a bitch, who am I to fight her? So I got over it, and I’m fine and free currently.”

He tries to ignore everyone’s sympathetic looks, and instead focuses on the fire in front. It’s not long after that the food arrives, courtesy of the adults.

After the open fire dinner (an experience in itself) Stiles goes to the cars and packs his stuff up and starts to head off the sleeping area with Scott, who chats excitedly in his ear.

Talia commands their attention, and starts talking rules.

“Okay, this weekend is all about survival. You will have the basic equipment that you’ll need. You will sleep in tents, but you’ll have to hunt for food. You will be woken up at dawn and your day will begin. If you don’t wake up when it’s time, I’ll have to do it my way. So put the tents up and get some sleep, tomorrow I’ll assign pairs. But for now, Derek, Mike, Scott and Stiles will share a tent. Laura, Cora, Dave and I will share a tent. Peter, Desi, Emma and Malia will share.” Talia says, before handing out tents.

They put them up with a little struggling and finally get in bed. Stiles tried to ignore the fact that Mike is cuddling right up to Derek, and drops off into a restless sleep. He really misses his little sleep-time buddy; Sourwolf gives him so much comfort these days.

X

Stiles awakes to a horn that screeches in his ear, immediately followed by a shout.

“Wake up; time to hunt!” He hears Talia shout. Derek immediately gets up and leaves the tent, Mike sleepily glaring at Stiles like it’s all his fault before following Derek. Stiles sits up and rubs his eyes, shaking Scott awake gently. God, this boy can sleep through a car crash if need be.

“Come on dude, you have to get up. Do you want Talia to come and ‘wake you up’?” Scott shoots up wide eyed.

“I’m awake, I promise!” He shouts before scrambling up and getting out of the tent. Stiles trails behind him, albeit a little slower. Talia gives them a disapproving look; It takes about everything Stiles has not to take a step back. But he manages. Barely.

“And how are you supposed to hunt in you pyjamas?”

Laura comes out a second later, dressed in sweatpants and a lose tank top. Talia points at her.

“That is how you’re supposed to come out.” Laura smiles smugly at them all, while Derek looks a little offended. If Stiles has been observing them correctly, Derek is his mother’s favourite child, and Derek is definitely a mommy’s boy. Never the less, they all head back into their tents and get dressed. Thankfully, there are little rooms near the tents to change, so Stiles can resist the temptation of staring at Derek’s ass.

Stiles dresses in his loose tee and sweatpants, hey don’t judge. Talia said that was the preferred dress code. He’s camping with a bunch of werewolves, its normal to not wear jeans here. But when Derek comes out, oh help me god. The boy looks _edible_ wearing lose basketball shorts that frame his bubble butt perfectly, and a tank top showing off his bulging biceps. And oh my god, those legs (strong, and corded with muscles)? Stiles feels like he’s swooning, seriously someone looking like that should not be _legal._ Suddenly he desperately wished that the tank would disappear. He _needs_ to see whether the abs match the muscles of the arms and legs. Or maybe that is a little akin a death wish, because he just might drop where he stands if that is the case.

“You got a bit of drool, but I can’t blame you. My mate is perfect, isn’t life amazing?” Mike says as he walks by and smirks at Stiles. Well, that hurt. Just knowing that Mike has Derek and he’s going to rub it in Stiles’ face for the rest of his life will hurt. Derek was/is his first love, will he even love his mate as much as he loves Derek in this moment?

He looks over at them again, though Derek looks a little uncomfortable, he doesn’t push Mike away. Would Derek defend him if he heard the things Mike was saying? Would he go along with them and laugh?

“Seriously Stiles, don’t listen to him. He isn’t worth any of this, and even though it’s not fair on Derek to be given such an asshole for a mate, you can’t choose who your mate is.” Scott whispers to him, putting a hand on his shoulder for a moment before heading back over to Talia, Stiles following suit.

When everyone is present and dressed, after an assessing look off Talia, she begins.

“Okay, the partner I have assigned is going to be with you for the rest of the weekend. Like always, first we will hunt, then you and your partner will have an hour to bond and get to know each other. After, we will do a training exercise. Got it?” At everyone’s nod, she continues. “Okay, Malia with Scott, Laura with Peter, Stiles with Derek, Desi with Cora, David with Mike and Emma with me.”

Stiles stood frozen, how the hell was he supposed to work with Derek?! Especially with Mike so close by, though he did feel a little smug. He’s the one who gets the whole weekend getting to know Derek, he’s the one who gets to see what Derek is _really_ like with his family, and in his element with his wolf riding him hard.

“We start off with hunting, now both people in the group have to have equal parts in this bit. If you don’t trust your partner, it’s not going to work. The first one back with a deer big enough to feed everyone here, wins. You will all be assigned points and at the end of the weekend, the group with the highest points gets to pick a prize. You can have money, a new bike, a new computer. Whatever you want, you get. Is everyone ready?”

Stiles moves closer to Derek, who’s literally jumping on the balls of his feet, a beaming smile on his face. He grabs Stiles’ arm and makes a gesture for him to get on Derek’s back. Right. Stiles doesn’t have wolf speed. And they don’t know his Angel is damn fast, too.

“GO!”

Derek grabs him and swings him around, Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s shoulders and grips tightly. Derek sprints, they’re the second ones to set off, after Emma and Talia. Stiles tries to get a glimpse of where they’re heading, but Derek’s running to fast. Every tree, branch and leaf looks like a blur of colour. The next second everything has slowed down.

They’re moving extremely slow, like slow motion slow. Stiles starts to see everything so much more clearly, details that he had never seen before on things that he’s never even noticed. He sees the patterns on the leaves, similar to each other but so different from each other. He looks at Derek, taking everything and storing it for later. 

The determination on his face, the focus in his eyes, the sweat dripping down his forehead. It’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever witnessed. In that one moment in time Stiles has never wanted to let his wings out more. It’s a strange feeling that he wants to fight but at the same time, he doesn’t.

Then suddenly, everything speeds back up. They run again for not even a minute and Stiles sees a deer in front of them. Derek stops and helps Stiles of his back, gently.

“Are you okay?” Derek asks softly. Stiles nods, because he doesn’t understand what’s happening. How was he supposed to put a sentence together when Derek was staring at him like he was something so…so _precious._

Derek turns to the deer, knife in hand, and starts stalking it, the deer oblivious to what was about to happen. Derek pounced, not wasting a second before slicing its neck, quick and swift. The deer kicks out a few times before going still. Derek takes his knife back out and they both watch it fall to the ground motionless. Derek turns to him beaming, blood dripping of his hand and down his arm, and a little on his shirt. Stiles can’t help but smile back.

“Do you think you’d be able to keep up with me, if we ran back?” Derek asks, picking up the dead deer and placing it around his neck as though it was nothing.

They start running, at first its normal speed, but they gradually get faster and faster. It gets to the point where Derek is struggling to keep up with Stiles, who laughing at him. Stiles is pretty sure it’s because of the deer, but he knows it’s not actually true. He tries to slow down subtly; Derek still thinks he’s completely human, damnit, he will not have Derek question him about that because really….he doesn’t think he will be able to lie.

They break through the trees and end up in the camp; looking around they notice they’re the first one there. Stiles literally jumps on Derek, hugging the life out of him and screaming in his ear. He feels Derek wrap his arms around him and pick him up. That’s how Talia and the rest of the group find them, hugging, jumping and screaming like idiots.

They laugh at them when they break apart high fiving each other and beaming. Scott tackles them to the ground, shouting his congratulations in their ears. Derek pushes him off with a laugh and gets up, holding a hand out for Stiles. Smiling, Stiles takes it and gets up. Mike walks over and stops next to Derek and kisses him on the cheek, Stiles looks away.

He can feel Mike glaring at the back of his head.

“Derek and Stiles are the winners, the deer you caught will be skinned and prepared for breakfast. Emma and I will do that, now everyone off to get to know your partners. There are a few rules for this part, everyone should be out of hearing distance and there will be NO eavesdropping on anyone’s conversation. What you say to your partner and what they say to you will go no further than the both of you. Got it?” Everyone nods. “Good, now scram. Be back here in an hour.”

Stiles looks at Derek to see him already looking, and he holds out his hand. Derek takes it, smiling and blushing a little. Ignoring Mikes glare, Stiles tugs Derek into the woody area, far enough so no one can hear, and lets go of his hand. They sit on a rock, pressed close together. 

“So who normally wins on these trips?” He asks, looking out into the wooded area. Derek chuckles fondly.

“Laura and I are usually teamed up, so we normally win.” Derek shakes his head fondly, as if remembering something.

“So why did we get paired up? I mean, I’m totally all for us together, as a team I mean. But your mate’s here, shouldn’t you be paired with him?” Stiles says, ignoring the pain stabbing in his chest. He needs to on this, he needs to be able to ask Derek these things because he doesn’t plan on letting Derek go as a friend. He can see the moment Derek loses it, he just…folds in on himself almost. His shoulders slump, his head drops. He just collapses.

“Der, are you okay?” Stiles places a hand on Derek’s arm, and feels more than sees Derek’s shuddering breath.

“Remember my mom said what we say stays between the two of us?”

“Yeah?”

“I am not sure Mike is my mate. I was so caught up in the connection, but now I just don’t feel it anymore like I did, I mean the connection is still there and it’s still strong, but it’s not the same. I wanted a mate so badly, I want someone to love, protect and provide for. I want someone to love me for me and not just for my family’s name, and I screwed up. I jumped on the first person who I thought was my mate and I didn’t wait or build up relationships with the other people I have a connection with. And now I don’t know what to do. Because I know it’s going to hurt Mike if he isn’t really my mate. We spent a lot of time together, and I really like him and I am attracted to him up to a point, but I don’t think it’s enough. Whenever Mike pushes for the next step, something inside won’t let me. It almost physically stops me. That shouldn’t happen with mates, right?”

Derek’s crying at the end of the speech, and Stiles feels useless. He does the only thing he can think of and wraps an arms around Derek and pulls him into a hug. He doesn’t know how long they stay like that, but it’s a while. When Derek finally calms down, he pulls back blushing. Stiles can’t help but wipe a tear of his cheek.

They stare at each other, just looking.

“Are you okay?” Stiles whispers, afraid he’ll ruin whatever moment this is.

“Yeah.” Derek steps forward, more into Stiles space. Stiles feels his breath hitch when Derek glances down at his lips.

“There’s someone else that I’ve liked for a while, except the connection is almost non-existant. It killed me not being with him, and it scared me because I felt so strongly about him. I have always been taught that you should have a strong connection with your potential mate. So how can I Lo-like this other boy so much and not have that connection with him? Whoever this amazing person is that you talked about last night, if they doesn’t pay attention to you then it’s their loss. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met.” Derek whispers leaning in.

Stiles is the one to let out a shuddering breath this time. Derek turns his head slightly, and kisses Stiles on the cheek. Soft and gentle, he stays there for a minute. He leans his forehead to Stiles’ cheek before pulling away slowly. Derek looks at Stiles in the eyes and smiles softly.

“Come on, it’s been about an hour.” Derek starts to walk off, hand in his packets.

Stiles remains frozen on his spot, because WHAT?! Derek just KISSED him on the cheek, how was he supposed to react. Food? How can he EAT?

 _‘Suck it up.’_ He tells himself. _‘Don’t ruin this.’_

Maybe, just maybe, he has a chance with Derek. His Angel really liked hearing that Derek didn’t cross any lines that can’t be turned back with Mike. He feels something light up in his chest, almost like a little spark or flame or something. Derek stops walking at that same time, and looks back at him.

He jogs to catch up to him and they walk side-by-side back to the camp. When they get there, everyone is already back and eating. No-one mentions that they’re late, though once again he feels Mikes glare. He ignores it and goes to Scott, who hands him a tray of cooked venison. Yum.

Surprisingly it doesn’t taste half bad, though when he looks at Laura ad sees her eating hers raw he starts to feels sick. All that blood…..

It’s relaxing, being out of Beacon Hills and in the middle of nowhere, even if it is with people he knows only a little bit and very recently. All that matters is that he has Scott and Derek here. Breakfast is fun, filled with screaming and shouting. Everyone laughing and having a good time. Until he makes the mistake of looking over at Derek.

Derek looks almost defeated with Mike clinging on to him, so Stiles decides to interrupt.

“Talia?” He shouts. Everyone immediately quiets down.

“Yes?”

“I was just wondering what out next task is?” She smirks at him, and ahh. That’s where Laura gets it from. And here he thought that only Peter was to blame.

“Emma and I had a little trip into the woods while you were all asleep last night, so you will be off on a scavenger hunt. You now have to find as many of the things on your list as you can before sunset. The weres will have to rely on their nose to find them, Stiles you’ll have to rely on your brain.” She nods to Emma, who starts handing out lists. Long ass lists. How are they supposed to find everything before sunset. “You will be completely depended on your partner. Discuss order, method, and also how to provide food and water. You will not be given any provisions, people. This is _survival_.” Everyone groans loudly at that, and grabs another piece of venison for good measure. Apparently this is a little bit more ‘survival’ than previous years.

When everyone has finished eating, Talia doesn’t give them a chance to relax any longer. She told them to go and fin as many things as they can. Surprisingly it wasn’t that hard after you find one thing. One thing is a clue to find the next. A sock will lead to a shoe, or a wet rock painted with an H lead to the river that lead to a book and so on.

It went fast, him and Derek finding so many things. When sunset came they ran back to the camp, arms full and weighing them down. It was fun though, spending the whole day with Derek without anyone around.

When they got to the camp they were the last ones there. Stiles observed the things people have collected, and it looks like Derek and he have won again. He makes sure to hide his smile. Stiles whispers to Derek, low enough that no-one will hear them.

“I think we won again.” Derek smiles, ad places his hand on the lower of Stiles’ back.

“So do I.” They grin at each other, ignoring the stares that they feel.

“Okay, how many things did you find, Malia and Scott?” Talia asks.

“Fouteen.”

”Desi and Cora?”

“Eighteen.”

“Peter and Laura?”

“Twenty seven.”

“Mike and David?”

“Nineteen.”

“Stiles and Derek?”

“Thirty six!” They scream in union, high fiving each other. Stiles misses the way Talia smiles at them, almost as if she’s remembering something. Mike doesn’t.

They eat again, another deer that Talia had hunted down when they were looking for things, before going to bed. When Scott falls asleep Stiles quietly summons Sourwolf for comfort. He’s had a very weird day full of ups and downs. He doesn’t expect to hear Mike and Derek, are they arguing?

“Derek you were all over him, what do you expect me to think?! This trip was supposed to be us spending time together, but you’re off with some pathetic loser all the time!” He hears Mike whisper in a hushed shout.

“Mike I don’t fucking cheat, so don’t you dare say that I do. Are you jealous of Stiles? Is that why you’re always so unfair to him? If you treat him like that again Mike, I swear-“

“What Derek? Huh, what are you going to do? I’m your fucking _mate._ ”

“No, you’re not!” Derek almost shouts.

Dead. Silence.

Stiles tries to keep his eyes open, but he can’t. Too tired to do anything but sleep, he gives in, sleeping better than he has in years.

He dreams of himself as a little boy, sitting with another little boy. Dark hair and gorgeous eyes.

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we were so excited to write these chapters and now its finally here. We hoped you liked it :D
> 
> Next Week; the Scavenger hunt in Derek’s POV! Also, a tentative bit of dreamwalking…


	18. PART TWO

_**The Camping trip, part Two** _

 

Derek isn’t sure how he was feeling. He is feeling so many emotions running through him; happy (because he is always happiest when being out in nature where his wolf feels most at home), anxious (because being stuck between Mike and Stiles is uncomfortable to say the least), annoyed (several reasons in fact; besides obvious ones like Laura and Cora, Mike is clinging to him like crazy while he himself is less and less sure of their supposed mating bond. Why? Because,), and elated (he has been paired with Stiles –Thank you, Mom!- and spending so much time him with his crush, getting to know him in-depth, is making it so much more clear to him how much he likes Stiles more than anyone. Even though he still doesn’t feel the physical connection.).

This morning was pretty awesome in the latter regard.  Yesterday was more confusing to him. He tried to spend the quality time with Mike that he had planned on in the first place. But all he did was being moody and talking down on Stiles. Totally unnecessary, that. And if he didn’t do that, he wanted to physically be attached to him, and engage in more and more deeper sexual activities. And frankly, although part of his body really liked that (the part where he still feels the physical connection), his wolf had decided HELL NO. The wolf almost took over his body and recoiled from Mike during the last night, when Mike tried to shove his hand down his pants. 

This morning, when his mom announced the teams he was extremely relieved he wasn’t teamed with his ‘boyfriend’, and ecstatic he was instead teamed up with the boy he kinda wished was his boyfriend.

After the hunt (and what the fuck was with Stiles running so insanely fast on the way back. If he thought he fooled Derek when he pretended it was only because they were going down hill, and then slowing again, the boy needed his head examined. Preferably by Derek himself.)  they had their little planned ‘talk’.

It was amazing. It felt so natural to open up. To tell him about his thoughts and feelings and doubts about Mike. To talk about his feelings for the other boy himself –even if it was in a roundabout way-.. He still absolutely believes that Stiles’ crush is an idiot for refusing him, or for not knowing he exists, or whatever. Had it been him, he’d jump in two feet first.

And then they almost kissed. God.

Now his mom has sprung the scavenger hunt thing on them. So the rest of the day they will be alone again. Derek decides he is very much looking forward to it. See if they can get to explore each other’s core. No bloody rhyming intended.

In between the searching for stuff, though. 38 goddamn items. Derek bets this is Peter’s idea. That one has an insane idea of fun.

Luckily they are not supposed to lug everything around. They were all handed a digital camera, and they need to take pictures of every item.

“You ready?” Stiles is walking up to him with his backpack filled with essentials to get through the day. 

“Yeah, just about.” His own backpack is very lightly packed. As a wolf he doesn’t need things like knifes to hunt, utensils to eat, or a sweater in case it gets cold. He is so much more primal than that. And letting that nature run free, so to speak, is sooo liberating.  “Are you sure you don’t mind me shifting some of the time?”

“No, dude! That’s part of the game, the survival part. I feel so much better with a wolf at my back when traipsing in the forest, than just a bunch of guys.” Stiles looks almost manic, looking forward to the rest of the day.

“Cool. Let’s go then. You’ve got the list, yeah?”

“Gotcha, man, let’s do this thing and **kill** it.”

 **X**                                                                           

The boys are looking through their list of clues, and Derek has to admit that Stiles’ ADHD brain is scarily intelligent when focused on Adderall. He sees the clues and almost immediately picks up on the fact that the first couple have to do with water.

“It’s really, actually, very obvious! Come on; ‘To which you can enjoy sister Rain’s treasures, as you would have in past times”. Sister Rain’s treasures is referring what rain leaves behind, to rain puddles. As we would enjoy them in past times; as a kid we jumped in them! So, rain boots!”

Amazing. Derek certainly wouldn’t have picked up on that. After a bit they found it. Damn if the boy isn’t right. Derek can’t resist and hugs Stiles. Stiles blushes, but doesn’t pull away.

They continue down the list, taking pictures of the objects they find (“Oh, man! Scott’s going to be pissed at his mom for giving yours his old Pokemon doll! He won’t ever admit it, but he still loves that thing.”)

They break after about two hours, and sit on a fallen tree trunk near one of the other objects, statue of the Goddess Gaia.

“So whadya think of the weekend so far?” Derek is sincerely curious as to what Stiles’ opinion is.

“ I am enjoying it much more than I thought I would. I know Scott like the back of my hand, and I’m getting to know you more and more, but I don’t really know much about your family yet. And that, coupled with my issues with Mike, was a little daunting from the get go.”

“What is that between you and Mike, anyway? I never got that.”

“Well, I told you about his mom leaving because of my mom’s encouragements. He always blamed my dad and I. And I guess because I was his age I was the easiest outlet for that. He has always been quick to talk down to me. And always made sure to get what or take what I wanted for himself. I don’t know. He’s just been an asshole to me most of my life, and I stopped thinking about it, really.”

Derek is a little unpleasantly surprised at that little sentence, just thrown in there like it is nothing. ‘He always made sure to take what I wanted for himself.’

He decided to take a chance on what he has been thinking about for the last couple of hours.

“Say, Stiles. Uhhm. You said that your crush had a mate already. But, you know,” Derek ducks his head while talking “what if that wasn’t really true.. that he was wrong about that..”

“He? I never said he!” Stiles is visibly startled and starts to flop around a little, falling off of the tree trunk for good measure.

“I know, you never did. But I have this feeling, and please don’t hate me if I’m wrong, I feel like we get along so well. And I really like you. Differently from Mike, but maybe even stronger?” Derek starts to sound a little desperate, and a whole lot out of his depth. “And after this morning, I had the feeling is was mutual.. am I wrong, Stiles? Please tell me that I am not wrong?”

Stiles, still on his back on the forest grounds, looks up at Derek. “Well, no…not really? I mean, I do like you. Lots. But you and Mike have the connection! And we don’t! Right? I don’t really understand why I like you so much.” Stiles groans and hides his face under his arms “NO. No. Forget that I said that. I didn’t say that. Gaia is using my body as Her conduit.”

Despite the seriousness of the conversation, Derek starts laughing. Stiles is –under any circumstance- so funny. That is one of the reasons he likes him so much. Derek knows he takes life too serious at lot of the time. He needs someone more light-hearted to balance him. Stiles looks up at him through the gap between his two arms. He starts to look somewhat offended.

“I’m sorry, Stiles! I am not laughing at you, I swear I‘m not. It is just that you make me laugh. You make me see the funny side of things, of life! And I like you, too. So very much. I know I have the connection with Mike. That is why I thought he must be my mate. And I’m sorting through that feeling at the moment. Because how can I have that, and like you so much!? It’s like my physical body wants one thing, but my soul wants something else. And my mind is finding him more and more annoying, to be honest.” Derek reaches down, and pulls Stiles back up on the trunk.

“You’re fun, and smart, and a great person in body and mind. He’s attractive, sure, but always so negative and self involved. And it’s turning me off more and more. Plus there is always something inside me that doesn’t want me to become too close. It is all so confusing”

Stiles nods. “Yeah, I can see that. I am sorry, too. I know you wouldn’t make fun of me. It isn’t in you to do that. I guess I am a little afraid. I know I have a mate, but I don’t know who it is. My shifter, my other self, won’t let me know.”

Derek perks up. If he had been wolf-bound, he knows his ears would be completely turned into the other boys’ direction.

“Your shifter? Stiles. Would you. No, I can’t ask you, it’s rude. But, everyone always thought you didn’t have anything like another self. You can trust me! I would love to be in your confidence. But you don’t have to….”

Stiles’ looks uncomfortable. “It’s not that I don’t want to tell you, but I am not supposed to. It is a little out of the norm, and not an animal.” He looks like he will start to cry, and Derek immediately puts an arm around him.

“Then don’t tell me. I’m sorry to push.”

Stiles still looks torn. Then resigned. And finally mischievous. “I can’t tell you exactly what. Buuuttt…….I can tell you it’s magic based. And I want to show you something.”

Stiles holds out his hands and cradles them while visibly concentrating. A little mist seems to appear in this cupped hands, and when the mist clears there is a miniature wolf there. A wolf! Amazing.

“This is Sourwolf. He is my friend, my companion and true confidant, and has been for almost 2 weeks now. I think he existed before then as well, in my head, but I couldn’t give him corporeal shape before then.”

“Wow. That’s amazing.” Derek looks a little closer. And damned it that little wolf doesn’t look exactly like Derek’s wolf form. Stiles hasn’t seen him fully shifted yet. He will see that today during lunch for the first time. Derek wonders what his friends’ reaction will be. Note to self. Pay close attention to Stiles’ face.

Stiles puts Sourwolf on his shoulder, and they grab their stuff to go hunt down some more shi- uhh, stuff.

**X**

The day progresses slowly but surely. And the boys have fun searching for the insane and eclectic things on the list. Derek’s favourite is a picture of Vincent van Gogh’s Starry night. It is mesmerizingly pretty. He is dutifully horrified to see that his mom and Alpha dug out a comic of his from when he was 7 years old and going through a Powerpuff girls phase (courtesy of Laura. That’s the story, and Derek is sticking to it.). He is briefly tempted he shred it and make sure no-one else will see it. But Stiles points out his mom will know and the consequences –whatever they may be- will be much worse.

Luckily there is also enough material to make fun of the rest of his family, so that he won’t catch all the heat himself. Cora’s Spice Girls CD will definitely head that list, together with Desi’s My Little Pony blankie.

When lunch rolls around Derek shifts to hunt down lunch, while Stiles gets water from a nearby stream. As soon as his mind clears from the shift Derek watches Stiles’ face.

Stiles look at him in wonderment. “Dude. You are one pretty wolf.” Derek is mildly offended by being called pretty, but he will take the compliment. “You kinda look like Sourwolf. Look, Sourwolf, Derek looks like you!” Stiles laughs, and goes to get the water.

O well, it is not really important. Derek hunts down two fat rabbits and drops them off at the lunch site. Stiles picks one up, filets it a little clumsily (David, Derek’s dad, showed them all how to last night). While the rabbit filet is roasting over their small fire, Derek stays in wolf form and simply eats his rabbit whole. Much more filling this way.

By mutual, and silent, agreement they take a little nap after eating. They made amazing headway on the list, they have 26 items already, so they can afford it. Stiles lies down with his head on his pack, Sourwolf in his neck, and Derek is curled up next to him –still wolf-, with his head on the other boys’ lap.  Best. Nap. Ever.

**X**

When Stiles phone alarm reminds them to wake up, and get back to the game, Derek takes his clothes in his mouth, head behind a bush and shifts back. He is not really self-conscious about nakedness, he is a shifter for Gods sakes, but Stiles clearly is. So. Shifting behind a little bit of cover.

“Hey Derek, thanks. I loved our lunch and nap together. You are really nice and cuddly as a wolf. Not that you’re not as a man. I mean.” Derek put his hand on the rambling boys’ mouth.

“I get it. It’s okay. I enjoyed it as well.” Stiles looks up gratefully.

“Okay, let’s finish this thing up. Let’s find ‘Where dogs tread on cats to avoid the cold’ “

Derek rolls his eyes, he knows that one. Peter still wears the horrible things almost every day.

**X**

They finish just before dusk with a total of 36 items found. Of course they won. They are awesome! Derek gets swept up in the moment and Stiles’ exuberance, and they jump around whilst high-fiving and being noisy as shit.  From the corner of his eye he sees his mom indulgently, and a little wistfully. 

After another venison dinner, they get ready for bed. Tomorrow will be another up at dawn day, after all.  Stiles is clearly beat, and is practically out as soon as he is down. Derek notices that Stiles smuggles something beneath his covers. Something that moves a little. When he looks closer, he sees a little flash of fur. Ahh. Sourwolf. Derek flushes with pride and joy that Stiles shared something so personal and secret with him.

Of course, all during this Mike has been trying to get his attention.

“Derek! Come on, Derek! What are you looking at! Pay some attention to me! You haven’t seen me all day, nor I, you! You’d think you would want some alone time with me! You must be tired of that annoying, plain little bitch of a Stiles.” Mike whispers in a hushed shout.

“Ann- NO!” Derek bristles. ”You have to stop talking down on Stiles all the time, Mike. He did nothing to deserve that!”

“That’s what he wants everyone to think! He is devious as shit, and always gets his way. And you are falling for it! He is getting to you, and you are letting him!”

“What are you talking about? He is my partner, my team-mate, and a damn good one. But that is all. And keep your voice down, he is sleeping.”

“Derek, you were all over him, what do you expect me to think?! This trip was supposed to be us spending time together, but you’re off with some pathetic loser all the time!”

“Mike I don’t fucking cheat, so don’t you dare say that I do.” Derek feels his temper getting more and more the better of him.  “Are you jealous of Stiles? Is that why you’re always so unfair to him? If you treat him like that again Mike, I swear-“

“What Derek? Huh, what are you going to do? I’m your fucking _mate._ ”

“No, you’re not!” Derek almost shouts.

Total silence. Derek doesn’t know what to say, he hadn’t meant to say it, as he hadn’t really come to that conclusion himself. At least, not consciously. Because his sub-conscious obviously has.

“Look, Mike, I’m sorry-“

“No. Don’t bother.” Mike has an ugly sneer on his face. “Stiles clearly has been working his magic. His family does that. They get their hooks into people and turn them away from the ones who love them.”

“That’s not fair-“

“Just stop. Go to sleep, and maybe tomorrow you will have come to your senses” Mike turns away, shuffles his air matrass as far to the corner as he can and goes to sleep. Or pretends to, anyway.

Derek also lies down. He turns his head to the sleeping Stiles and sees the bulge underneath the blankets and falls asleep. Smiling.

                                                                                X

_Derek is in wolf-shape. He sees a white forest all around him. At first he thinks the white is snow, but it is not. There are red flowers on branches and in the grass. Red birds, Cardinals?, are hopping along or flying and singing._

_After walking through the forest for a while he comes to a meadow. In between the red flowers is a person, a man. He can only see the back of him, but that back is incredible and amazing._

_From the man’s back tendrils of white light emerge, waving gently as if on a breeze. The tips of the tendrils are as if someone dipped them in dark red paint. Wings. The man has wings!_

_And not the ‘normal’ feathery kind. These are…no. They are…  Derek has no words to describe the feelings these wings invoke in him._

_He quickly walks to the man, rounding him. The light from the wings drowns out the features of the man’s face. Derek is disappointed, but not._

_He is completely at peace, or simply complete, being here and being with the man._

_The man raises his hand, and put it on his head. The man is speaking, but Derek can’t hear the words. The hand on his head scratches his ears, and underneath his chin._

_Derek lies down, his tail wagging a mile a minute. He closes his eyes, wishing he could remain here, in the white forest, with his man, forever._

Derek wakes up when his cousin Emma clangs the bell for all to get up. For the first time in his life he sincerely hates her for taking him away from his dream. He truly could have stayed there forever.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wiggles fingers* Ta-daaaa, you guys are awesome. Thanks for the comments and Kudos, they keep us going :D  
> Keep 'em coming  
> Also, happy fathers day to all of the dads out there :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPRISE

**Bonus**

 

I am sure people will be vaguely interested, so we decided to add the Scavenger Hunt list as a bonus chapter J

 

The list has items on it that can be used as clue to lead to others, themes if you will, but also has random ones. Most importantly the list has personal items for all participants. Almost all of them were chosen with the intention of good-natured embarrassment. Except for the Alpha-couple of course. And Peter. Because he is un-embarrasable due to insanity.

  1.            Wellie boot
  2.            Conch shell
  3.            Wartortle stuffed doll (Scott’s)
  4.            Aquamarine stone
  5.            Jar of facial mask cream (Laura’s)
  6.            A sprig of laurel leaves
  7.            Book about Greek Pantheon
  8.            (Small) statue of Gaia
  9.            Compass
  10.            A lunar stone
  11.            A picture of the painting ‘Starry Nights’ by Vincent van Gogh
  12.            Book about oak trees in California
  13.            Paper Mache wolf mask
  14.            Teddy bear
  15.            Rubic’s cube (David)
  16.            A Hale family picture
  17.            Globe
  18.            Powerpuff girls comic (Derek’s)
  19.            Spice Girls CD (Cora’s)
  20.            A voodoo doll (Malia)
  21.            Take a picture of an old dead tree with orchids growing on it
  22.            Pair of Spiderman PJ’s (Stiles)
  23.            Box of Scrabble
  24.            Crystal figurine of an Angel kneeling (Talia)
  25.            Uncut Amethyst
  26.            Photo album with childhood pictures (Mike)
  27.            Old weathered canoe with hole in the bottom
  28.            My Little Pony blankie (Desi’s)
  29.            Electrical fly-catcher
  30.            Old pair of (very) thick glasses (Emma’s)
  31.            Coconut
  32.            Bottle of Piña Colada
  33.            Sunscreen
  34.            Beach towel
  35.            Brochure of Bahamas’ vacation destinations
  36.            Cat slippers (Peter’s)
  37.            Bag of marshmallows
  38.            Box of Graham crackers



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwhahaha


	20. Chapter 20

Stiles wakes up hearing bells. Those fucking bells they use to wake everyone up. He wants nothing more than to go back to sleep, and dream of that wolf again. It was Sourwolf, he is sure of it! He is also sure it was his mate because he had his wings out and the only time he would get them out was for his mate. But why is he dreaming of his mate now? He won’t be 17 for a day or two yet. Also, why does he feel so light? And a little less empty?

All he knows is that somethings going to happen so very soon, he feels it in his bones (and his wings), but he doesn’t know what. He doesn’t like it, the not knowing bit. Nope. Not fun.

Sighing and stretching, Stiles gets up and walks out the tent, finding that he’s the last one out. He gets a kind smile from David and yet another glare of Mike. He looks around for Derek, but sees that he’s talking to Talia, his face going through a mixture of emotions.

He thinks back to his dream. Well more like dreams; there was so much going on these last couple of days and nights. Some almost feel like memories; but not the last one. That’s the one he felt completely at peace during, because dude, he dreamt of his fucking _mate_. He is not sure why his mate came in the guise of Sourwolf. But the way it/he felt? Mate material. For sure.

Then something occurs to him. ‘Gods and Goddesses, tell me I’m _not_ dreamwalking on this camping trip!’  Stiles thinks to himself.

He thinks back to what he’s been told about dreamwalking; no-one knows exactly what it will be like for him or her. Dreamwalking is always a profoundly personal experience, that can manifest in different ways.  But the consensus seams to be that it starts off with dreams. Dreams of your soulmate. If you knew them beforehand, then maybe even memories! You can’t identify their voice until you actually meet, nor see their faces. Then you will somehow interact with your soulmate, still under a shroud of anonymity. But in the end the dreams will give you something to recognize your mate by. You need to pay attention, because it can be something small. Or for that matter something big. But the point is you will meet your mate not long after the dreamwalking starts. And if you do pay attention you will be able to recognize them. If you don’t, and snooze through them (pun definitely intended), it may take forever. Usually until the Gods and Goddesses are fed up with the idiot, and come and slap them over the head with cold hard facts. Luckily that doesn’t happen that often, Stiles only knows one couple that happened with. It does tend to bring a rather harsh start of the relationship. No, if he’s dreamwalking, he will make sure he’ll be paying attention.

Oh, god. He has to tell Scott.

Rushing over to him, Stiles drags the other boy by the arm and away from prying ears. Far away. Because, shifters! Scott looks at him like he’s gone totally crazy

“What the hell, dude! We were about to get breakfast! And instructions.”

“Dude, no. Stop with the puppy eyes; I think I’m dreamwalking. Oh my god, what am I going to do?” Stiles panics. His voice climbing in pitch as he speaks. Scott stares at him blankly for a moment or two and starts beaming, practically jumping on the balls of his feet.

“Dude that’s awesome, you’re going to meet your mate. Why are you so freaked?”

“We’re on a camping trip with people who aren’t my freaking family, what if my wings come out? What if they find out? What if Mike finds out?” Stiles shouts in a hushed whisper, while flailing about. Scott needs to understand how serious and fucked up this situation is, and in order for him to do that, Stiles needs to wave his hands around like a madman.

“Calm down, look it’s probably nothing. You’re not seventeen or eighteen yet.”

“That’s why it’s fucked up Scott. My mom told me little about it and some Celestials dream walk before that. Apparently it depends on how dire it is to form the connection or some shit like that.”

“Well maybe they do but that doesn’t mean that-” Whatever Scott was about to say gets lost.

The world seems to go away, and Stiles finds himself back in the white and red forest of his dream world.

“Hello?” Stiles asks tentatively, and almost jumps when another voice answers.

“Hi.” Whoever it is sounds like they just had the best relief in their life. Stiles doesn’t see anyone, only hears the voice, but the light is too bright to see much of anything but the white. It is cool, though, he never expected to actually talk to his mate. And especially not when awake!

“Mate?”

“Mate.” The voice breathes another sigh of relief before continuing. “But I have to tell you something, and you have to promise that you won’t be mad okay. Just promise me, _please.”_

“I-I promise.”

“I felt the connection with other people and because I was always told the strongest connection is most likely your mate, I told him. My parents had the strongest connection between them and they turned out to be mates, so I thought this guy was going to be my mate, but he isn’t. I know that now. But I don’t know how to tell him, because he’s with my family right now and we’re not exactly at home, so I can’t just come out with it. But I’m somehow going to meet soon, and right now I really couldn’t care for the guy who I thought was my mate. ….are you angry?” Stiles sits down on the forest floor (huh, he wonders if that means he is sitting down in the real world as well? So he won’t fall over, because wow. His poor soulmate is in a sticky situation and he’s going to end up hurting someone.

“I-I don’t know what to say, but I’m not angry at you. Whoever this other guy is, he should have told you to wait and not just have accepted you. To me, whoever this other guy is sounds like he took advantage of you not being sure, or at least very desperate, and it’s not completely your fault that he’s going to get hurt.” It’s silent for a minute, both boys still taking in what the other had said.

“I didn’t mean to rush it with this guy, but I was for sure desperate for a mate. I’ve always wanted someone who’ll love me and someone I can love. I just wanted my mate and if I have them then life wouldn’t be so bad, and I-I can’t explain it. But god, I can’t wait to meet you.”

Stiles feels himself smile, because his mate sounds just so fucking adorable and Stiles doesn’t know how to even handle that.

“So, let’s lighten this conversation up. I have the feeling we’ll meet soon, and we need clues so that we recognize each other.  So what are you?” Stiles asks, knowing full well what his mate is.

“I’m a werewolf, my love. And I think I know what you are.” Stiles blushes and did not giggle at the pet name. Okay fine, so maybe he did, but don’t judge. It’s his _mate._

“I saw your beautiful wings during the dreamwalk last night. Are you an Angel, my love?”

 “I-is that a problem? I mean some people think that we should be treated like god’s gift to earth. Which, okay, we sorta are, but we are also just people. And others seems to hate us on principle, because they have the weird idea we are privileged for some reason. So nobody knows what I am, apart from my family and my best friends, because I didn’t want to be treated any different than anyone else.”

“It was just unexpected that’s all, I’ve never met one myself but the stories I’ve heard is that they’re snobby and think they’re better than everyone else. Sorry, I’m nervous. I now know that can’t be true.”

“Me too. Nervous.” Stiles breath’s a sigh of relief, because thank the heavens. His mate isn’t an asshole and has a brain upstairs.

“I-” The white forest begins to gray out, and Stiles comes back to himself. Scotts looking at him wide eyed and is beaming.

“Dude, I don’t know where you went, but it totally had something to do with the dreamwalking, right?” Stiles nods, smiling at an excited Scott.

“Come on, we’ve been away from the camp for too long.” They head back to camp silently, Stiles thinking of his mate. Gods, it feels good to say that.

They get there just as Derek comes out of their tent, looking like he has just been hit over the head with a two by for, and at the same time a little giddy. They all sit down when Talia stands up.

“Okay, finally we’re all here. Jeez, people, what part of quickly and timely do you not understand! Now, change of plans. Stiles, you and Scott will be paired up. Malia, you’ll be with Emma and Derek will stay here with me in camp. Normally on the last day we hunt breakfast and then go into the lake to have some fun so that’s what we’ll be doing today.” The next second, Laura and Peter shot of into the woods, hoping to be the first one to catch breakfast today. Now Stiles was paired with Scott he didn’t have to hold back, and shot of into the woods, Scott hot on his heels.

He spots a deer in the distance and Laura and Peter not far from it, so he speeds up. He gets to the deer first, scaring it so it runs away. He sensed something different about it, there was more than one heartbeat inside, and a sense of innocence radiated from the doe. He will be damned (literally) if he let someone touch those poor innocent children (at least he thinks it’s children. Not sure how they both shifted into one doe. And so young! Whatever...Stiles will protect those who cannot protect themselves. It’s part of his job description nowadays. He thinks.) He watches the deer scamper away, smiling to himself, when Scott shouts at him. Stiles runs to Scott, who has a deer on his back, smiling. They race back to camp, and again, are the first ones back.

“Dude, you are one lucky charm when it comes to breakfast hunting!” Scott says happily.

Stiles beams at him and sits down after noticing Derek’s nowhere to be found.

After a bit, Derek walks out of the woods with dry wood. He is still looking pleased, as he did earlier this morning. Whatever happened to him in the tent must have been pretty awesome. He places the wood down and sits next to Stiles.

“Hey, are you having a good time?” He asks. Stiles nods.

“Yeah, it’s amazing out here.” He feels his back itching again, stretching as though his wings are about to come out. He breathes out through his nose, slowly taking control of his body.

“Are you going to the lake after this?”

“Are you?”

“No, I think I might stay.” Derek says, scratching his back. “My back is playing up again. Probably better to keep it out of the sun.”

“Same here, I think. I need more sleep.” Which technically isn’t a lie, he feels like he hardly got any last night.

They eat in silence, before everyone heads to the lake. Stiles was about to step into his tent when something catches his eye. Mike and Derek are not far from the tent sharing heated words. Shaking his head, Stiles gets into the tent and drifts of to sleep. He is so _not_ getting involved with that.

He dreams again. About something, about _someone._ He’s little, playing with another young boy, sitting on his lap to be exact. A woman comes in and takes a picture of them, cooing. She tries to come near Stiles and the little boy growls. The woman gives him a disproving look before leaving.

 _“I’ll never let anyone hurt you, you’re mine for now and forever. My mate_.” The little boy whispers in his ear, before the dream shifts. He is in the white forest again. He somehow knows that this is the moment he will find out how to recognize his mate in the real world.

“I think I just dreamed about you, about us. I think we’ve met before, when we were kids.” Stiles is vaguely aware of his body moving by itself, taking him to his mate.

“Really? How is that possible?”

“I don’t know, but I-I can feel you. You’re close by, I know it.” He feels his body speed up into a run, getting closer and closer to the other figure. He can see his silhouette, but still not his face.

“I can feel you, too. You’re so close. I’m was just arguing with someone, and I suddenly knew I had to walk away. That we needed to talk. Here. And we need to meet. In the real world.” His mate says.

Then he notices his mates’ beautiful eyes, what colour _are_ they. Are spectacular. And unique. _THAT_ is how he will recognize his mate.

“We will meet soon. I will know you know. I know how to recognize you.”

“Yes. Come to me. I was talking to my mother about this, about you. And she looked at my back. I am sorry, but she now also knows what you are. Your wings, your beautiful wings are like tattoos on my back. Along with a symbol, a triskelion, my mother says. Alpha, Beta, Omega. Past, Present, Future. Devine, Shifter, Human. It stands for _us_ , for _our_ union.”

“Cool, I wish I could ask you to make it easy for me, and walk around without a shirt. But I don’t want to advertise my Celestial heritage. Sorry!”

“No, of course not. I wouldn’t. That is something for us. But if you find me, just mention it to me. Or show your wings. I would love to see your wings up close and real. They are so beautiful.”

“I will try.” Stiles is overcome with emotion. With gratitude. With determination. With _Love_. He knows they will wake up soon, and that the day is not over. Then he’ll go a-hunting for some beautiful eyes. They will meet before the day is over. Because Stiles says so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The soulmates meet finally! Also, a confrontation with Mike.


	21. Chapter 21

For Derek the day so far has been weird and blurry. He _dreamwalked_ last night. He saw his mate, his actual destined _mate_! That is so awesome. And turns out that he is a Celestial, an Angel. He is not sure what type of Angel, but Derek is quite sure that the discussion on that will happen after they have actually met in person. He is not quite sure still how he feels about having a Celestial as a mate, that is, it’s great and magical and he is grateful that he has been granted a soulmate like this. But on the other hand it does bring along responsibilities, and prejudices. But, what the hell, they’ll cross that bridge and all that. His mate is more important than any of that shit.

This morning, after talking to his mom, he was grabbing a shirt out of the tent, and he got sucked into another dreamwalk. As amazing as it was, it threw him of his game and his mom decided to switch the teams up to give him a break. Derek is grateful for this, even if it means not spending the day with Stiles.

His mom told him, when he asked her to look at his back, that his rash evolved into a full-blown tattoo of wings. When she described them, they sounded like his mate’s. And it makes him almost mushy to think about it. And Derek Hale doesn’t do mushy. No way.

Anyway, baring his new tattoo to the rest of the camp is making him almost physically ill. So he decided to skip out on the lake.

Much to his pleasant surprise Stiles also skipped on the swim. They sat in companionship and peaceful quiet for a while, before Stiles left to take a nap.

And that brings Derek to now. Why is Mike pestering him _again_?

“Look, Mike, I am sorry I blurted it out like that last night. I didn’t mean to do that, and I certainly didn’t mean to hurt you.  In fact, I didn’t even know for sure that you weren’t my mate-“

Mike, who had been looking at him with a sneer on his face, suddenly perks up “So you could be wrong! You could just have had an off day, no wonder hanging around with Stilinski, and simply going off on the wrong gut instinct!”

Derek almost feels sorry for the other boy; he looks so excited by the idea. Almost. Maybe if hadn’t taken the opportunity to go off on Stiles again.

“I'm sorry, Mike, but I wasn’t wrong. Look, the sun is really bothering me. I have to go get something to drink from the pantry-tent.” Derek will say anything to get out of this conversation. But, hey, his mother always told him not to be rude. Until he has to, that is. But Derek doesn’t think they are quite there yet.

With a sympathetic look and a hand to the other boy’s shoulder Derek walks away. A nice, cold drink does sound very good. He walks into the pantry-tent (stupid name, true, but that’s what you get for letting Laura name things), grabs a cold, dewy Coke and walks back out. He takes a different route then getting there, neatly circumventing the spot where Mike still stands, and walks into the shade of the trees. When he is a couple minutes deep into the forest he stops and sits down against a tree with his brown gold (Yes, he is addicted to the stuff. So fucking what!).

While sitting there, he closes his eyes and almost feels himself being pulled into the dreamwalk-scape again. He is talking to his mate, and he can feel the calm come over like a physical blanket. And it’s like he knows that this is why he had to walk away from Mike, this meeting with his mate was calling to him. So he tells him that.

“We will meet soon. I will know you know. I know how to recognize you.”

His mate has found where to recognize Derek with. He himself still only can tell by the wings. Speaking of; “Your wings, your beautiful wings are like tattoos on my back. Along with a symbol, a triskelion, my mother says. Alpha, Beta, Omega. Past, Present, Future. Devine, Shifter, Human. It stands for _us_ , for _our_ union.”

Derek gets excited all over again, just like when his mom explained it to him this morning. Gods, was that only this morning?

His mate makes a crack about walking around without a shirt, but that he can’t.

“No, of course not. I wouldn’t. That is something for us. But if you find me, just mention it to me.” Derek will wait forever for this beautiful boy. Not that he knows what he looks like, but he simply _knows._

The white forest fades and Derek is by himself again, on the ground by his tree.

He looks up, he guesses he’s not alone after all. A few feet away from him, frowning, stands Mike. Derek sighs.

“Mike. Is there a reason you followed me?”

“What were you doing just now? You looked a million miles away. Literally.” Mike looks strangely weirded out. Not a good look on him. “Were you…Were you –dreamwalking?” He almost chokes on the last words.

Derek sighs again, and stands up. “Look, Mike, I really can’t talk about this. It’s not fair to another. But suffice to say I have proof that you are not my mate.”

Mike’s face almost crumbles. Then he gets mad, and madders still. “This is your fault! We had the connection! A strong connection! We could have made a mating work! And that would have gotten me away from him!”

Derek looks on numbly while Mike goes more and more off the deep end. There is something seriously wrong here. Why hadn’t he seen this before?!

Mike goes on. “Now I have to stay there! It’s never going to change! I will never have someone for me myself, someone who will love me!”

The cougar in Mike comes closer and closer to the surface as he speaks. His hands change; his nails turning into long, sharp claws.

Then a new voice joins the fray. “Hey! What’s going on here? Mike? Derek? Are you guys fighting again?”

It is Stiles. The boy has obviously been jogging, as his shirt is damp with sweat. But even as he speaks he moves himself in between Derek and Mike.

Mike flushes, and goes even more of the deep end. “Stilinski! I bet you are behind this. Did you convince Derek you are his mate? That is more than laughable! And so like you!”

“Me? What did I do? And, wait-“ Stiles turns around, his back now to Mike. He looks at Derek. Really looks hard at his face. Derek is starting to feel a little uncomfortable under it, to be quite honest. At the very least, he starts to feel warmer and warmer under the steel-eyed scrutiny.

Then Stiles smiles. A real, beaming, 1000 watt smile. “Yes. Oh, yes. YES! It’s my fault. I didn’t convince him I am his mate, but I am telling him now. Derek, I recognize you. You are my soulmate!”

Derek almost feels his heart stop. In a good way. Then he also feels a smile coming onto his face. He wants Mike to go away, so that he can hug and kiss his mate. He wants to take his shirt off, and look at that smooth back and see his wings in real life!

Mike clearly has other plans. “NO! No, no, no, no. Not again! Your family will not steel mates from my family again! Your mother made my mother leave! Life was okay with my mom there. My dad would go off on her, and leave me alone. Mostly. And I would comfort my mom. They were only words. But then she left! Your mother made her leave! And dad started in on me all the time. I can’t do anything right! I am a loser, pathetic, no-one loves me. Why am I alive?” Mike’s anger starts dying down, and desperation comes into his voice. “Why AM I alive…” he starts crying softly, his legs giving out underneath him and he falls the ground.

During his last rant both Derek and Stiles stopped staring goofily at each other and turned to the lost and pathetic boy. He is still an asshole, make no mistake. But something is clearly wrong with his family life.

As he is sitting on the ground, his hands still sporting vicious claws, it is like the boy sees those claws for the first time and is fascinated by them. “I am pathetic. I am. Can’t do anything right. I couldn’t keep the boy who was meant to be mine. Fucking Stilinski of all idiots took him away from me.” It is like he is in a trance “I can’t go back. I can’t face him, hear him anymore. I am nothing, nothing, better of dead…” And with those words Mike raises his claws and starts clawing out his wrists. He apparently does know how o do things right, because blood starts streaming down on the forest ground.

Derek is startled and wants to grab Mike and rush him to the camp to get help. But Stiles beats him to it. Beautiful Stiles. Merciful, better than man, Stiles.

Stiles rips of his tee, and his wings burst from his back. Mike is so far gone that he doesn’t even notice. Stiles puts his hands on the hands of the other boy, and stills them. Mike stops clawing, and looks up. It is like he doesn’t even know where he is, or who he is looking at. Stiles’ hands cover the wounds, and a bright white-blue light forms between his hands and Mike’s wrists. At the same time his wings seem to grow exponentially bigger and the red bleeds away until they are pure white.

Derek suddenly realizes; Stiles is _healing_ Mike! That is so awesome. His mate can heal others by touch!

When the Angel is done, he pulls his wings back into his body. As his back is still towards Derek, he can’t help but sneak a touch in, and he lets his left hand glide over Stiles’ smooth back. Stiles shivers. The quick look over his shoulder lets him know it is in a good way.

But then he concentrates back at Mike. “You are okay now. I healed your wounds. And I took the edge off your memories. When I healed you I could see them, I’m sorry. I would never presume to pry. What your father has done, to your mom first and then to you, is unforgivable. It’s pure abuse. And I understand why that would make you hostile to what you perceived as –at the very least part of – the cause. My family. But it isn’t real. It isn’t so. And quite frankly, you are becoming more and more like your father in the way you act towards others.”

Mike blanches. He looks down at his unblemished wrists. Then he looks up at Stiles and Derek.

“I’m sorry, I never meant to be like that. It is just that having someone for me, having a mate was what made me feel worthwhile. And also, if I had a mate I had a good excuse to leave him behind. And the other kids at school are morons, mostly.”

‘ _Ah’,_ thinks Derek, _‘There’s the Mike we know and don’t like. Selfish bastard._ ’ Even with a good reason, selfish is not a good look on him.

Stiles sighs. “Look, we will probably never really see eye to eye, and for sure never be friends. But I would still like to help you. I can do that by talking with you with my wings out, they will sooth you and your mind. You will be able to think clearer and sort through your memories with my help. In the end –hopefully- you will be stronger for it, and a better man.” Then Stiles starts to glow with a red inner glow. “However. You will NOT tell anyone, especially your dad, about my heritage. If you do that I will not only not help you, I will find a way to ruin you mind even further. And I will do so without going all Dark Angel on you. SO DON’T FUCK IT UP.”

Mike swallows hard. He looks like he remembers something, Derek idly wonders what that would be. He jerkily nods his head. 

“Yes, I mean no. I won’t tell. No-one. Not a soul. I don’t like you. I really don’t like you. But, yeah, could you help me?”

Stiles looks at the other boy. “It is my nature. I will help. How ever much I don’t like you either. This supersedes that. Come to my house next Saturday. We will start our sessions.” The Angel seems to think that this is a nice end of the conversation, bends (back still to Derek. Hmmm, nice view..), picks his tee off the ground, turns and grabs Derek’s hand.

“Come. We need a talk of our own.”

They walk for a little in complete silence, Derek trying to fight the grin off his face and not just jump Stiles instead of talk. They stop by the lake and take a seat on a rock, facing the small waterfall.

“So, you’re my mate.” Stiles says, hoping to break the silence. Derek turns to him, a beaming grim on his face.

“Yeah.” Derek breathes out. “And thank fuck, because I’ve had a crush on you for so long, I can’t even remember when it started. And I couldn’t get you out of my head even when I thought Mike was my mate and I was with him. I thought I’d never love my mate more than I loved you and that scared the shit out of me.” 

Smiling softly, Stiles takes Derek’s hand.

“It was the same with me, my angel somehow knew you would be his but I just thought it was because I really, really liked you, and it was feeding off that. I had to see you with Mike and it killed me, I knew that I’d rather have you as a friend if I couldn’t have anything else. But it was getting harder and harder to fight off the feeling the more I got to know you. I fell in love with you.” Whispering the last bit Stiles cups Derek’s cheek.

“I’m glad you’re mine because I don’t want anyone else.” Derek whispers as he leans in and kisses Stiles.

Soft and sweet, just a short peck. When he leans back, Derek grabs hold of the back of his Angel’s neck and pulls him back in.  There was no way Derek was letting this finish. The kiss turns heated fast, yet soft and gentle. Thoroughly mapping out Stiles’ mouth with his tongue, he lets his other hand slide down his back. He makes sure to pay plenty of attention to the shoulder blades, where the beautiful wings emerge. His isn’t sure, but it is almost like he can feel twin knobs underneath the velvety skin. After a bit his hand takes the downward path along the other boy’s spine towards his ass, his other hand joining him. When both his hands have found their new favorite spot of all time (Stiles’ ass), he starts to lighten the kiss. They shouldn’t go _too_ far their first kiss. There will be plenty more from where this came from! Pulling back, Derek smiled, feeling giddy and looking at his _mate._

 _Fuck_ that sounds good.

“I mean it, you’re mine, and I’m never letting you go.” Derek says when he’s caught his breath.

“Now I've got you, I wouldn't have it any other way.” 

“Mate?”

“Mate.” Stiles answers, smiling. Derek puts his arms around Stiles and pulls him onto his lap. Stiles squeaked, and Derek laughed.

“You’re so cute.” Derek cooed, kissing Stiles again when he blushed.

“I am not cute, I am a strong and manly man.”

“Whatever you say, my love.” Derek leaned back in, kissing Stiles again, purposely keeping it light.

He will _never_ get tired of that.

“By the way, I know you were looking at my ass when we were walking.”

Considering that his hands had already explored that tight piece of heaven, Derek just smirked.

“Just imagine what I can do to you and your ass besides looking and light groping…..”

Stiles’ face changes color from a light tan to a bright pink alarming fast. “What would you say if I ask you to show me….”

Derek starts laughing “I will, but not right now. Right now all the others are expecting us for dinner. After which we will be going home. Tomorrow, though, tomorrow is your birthday. A new day; a new age. In school, in our world, and after school, in your room…"

“So happy birthday to me! Okay, let’s go back to camp!”

 

**__ **


	22. Chapter 22

When they get back to camp, Stiles grips tight at Derek’s hand. He purposely avoids everyone’s eye sight, and sits and eats his dinner. As usual, it’s chaotic. Everyone screaming, shouting and laughing, but most importantly, they’re not asking questions. Thank god, because Stiles does _not_ want to deal with that tonight.

Since everything else is packed up and already in their respective cars when they finish dinner, they all say their goodbyes and set off to home. Stiles and Derek agreed that Derek would follow him home in his own car, so they can say their own goodbyes in relative privacy.

When Stiles gets home they both get out of the car, and Derek’s expression goes from happy, cloud nine to kicked puppy in a second. Smiling, Stiles grabs Derek’s hand and pulls him close, and uses his Celestial magic to make sure no one can hear them.

“You okay?” He asks, cupping Derek’s cheek. Said boy wraps his arms around Stiles’ waist and pulls him closer to his body.

“I just found you, I’m not ready to let you out of my sight yet.”

“Derek.” Stiles whispers, his breath hitching when he leans in and kisses him. Its ends before Stiles gives Derek a chance to deepen the kiss properly; if that happened, they’d be here all night. His dad would just love that.

“Pick me up in the morning for school, okay?” Derek nods, a glint starting in his eyes.

“That means I’ll have to bring you home as well, and I know for a fact you’re dad doesn’t come home until seven tomorrow night. What shall we do to pass the time? Hmm.” Derek feigns a thinking face, and Stiles tries to fight off a smile as he nods and leans in close to Derek’s ear.

“I have a few ideas. Also, it’s my birthday tomorrow.” He whispers, nipping Derek ear teasingly before pulling away completely and looking at his mate expectantly. Derek takes a minute or two to come out of his daze, and when he does he cocks his head to the side. Sighing, Stiles tells him.

“Well are my bags going to carry themselves inside?” It takes a minute to click, but when it does Derek goes wide eyed and kisses Stiles on the cheek, mumbling an apology and going to the back of the car to get Stiles’ stuff out of the back. He carries it to the front door and waits for Stiles to open it, then carries to his room.

Stiles walks into the kitchen and is immediately pulled into a hug by his dad. Gods, he’s not seen his dad in for _ever_. Pulling back, he kisses his dad on the cheek. Shut up, it’s the longest he’s been away from him in _years._

He startles when he hears a growl behind him and turns to see Derek standing at the entrance of the kitchen, a sheepish look on his face. Stiles lets out a laugh, almost hysterical. Fuck he’s nervous. His dad’s always liked Derek, he thinks….He _hopes_.

“Dad, I’d like you to meet Derek.”

“Son, I already know h-“

“My mate.” Stiles says, cutting the sheriff off and going to stand next to his mate. Derek looks terrified and Stiles _has_ to kiss his cheek, okay. He looks too cute not to. He looks backs at his dad, gauging his reaction.

“Da-”

“My baby found his mate, oh my god. MY BABY FOUND HIS MATE.” The sheriff shouts, crushing them both in a hug, before pulling away abruptly. “I have to call Melissa. And Talia!” He says excitedly before running off to his room.

Stiles bursts out laughing for the second time tonight, and looks at Derek. It makes him laugh harder. Derek, big almighty alpha, is standing in the same spot frozen. A dumbfounded/terrified look locked on his face. Grabbing his side and gasping for breath, Stiles pulls Derek in for a kiss. Derek comes out of whatever daze he was in immediately, and starts kissing back.

Sighing, Stiles pulls away. Derek’s phone has been pinging steadily for the last 5 minutes or so, a quick look learns that it’s his family wanting him home for an after-camp trip family thing; said man whimpers.

“I don’t want to leave you yet.” Derek whispers. Stiles smiles at him softly, and kisses him again.

“I know, but you have to. I’ll see you tomorrow, where we’ll be alone for _hours_. But if you don’t go now, that won’t happen.” Derek nods, and trips on his own feet in a haste to get out the door. Calling a ‘good night’ before the door closes.

Stiles goes to his room and strips off, chuckling to himself when he hears his dad talk excitedly to Melissa about him and Derek. Exhausted, he falls in bed and fall straight asleep.

_He dreams of himself as a little boy, sitting on the other little boys lap. It’s the dream he had when he was camping, except it’s more vivid. He can hear people talking, he can hear the little boy and himself talking._

_“Stiles, when we grown up and we get married, should we have babies? Do you want babies?” The little boy asks._

_“Yeah.” Stiles claps excitedly. “We have lots and lots of babies and we can call one Luke and another one called Han solo. Oh and one called Yoda. Can we, Derek? Can we please?” The little boy-Derek, nods and kisses Stiles on his cheek._

_“We can have as many babies as you want, because we’ll be together forever ‘cuz we’re mates.”_

_That’s when the woman comes in with a camera, the woman-Talia, takes photos of them and cooing._

_“Come on Stiles, your mommy’s here to take you home.”_

The dream ends and Stiles wakes up. Ugh, school. But, yay, birthday. The big 1-7. Dragging himself out of bed, Stiles gets showered and dressed. He goes downstairs, expecting to find the house empty like most mornings, but he’s greeted by his dad and a table of all his favourite breakfast food.

“Happy birthday son.”

Smiling Stiles sits at the table and begins to eat. They don’t really talk much, the sheriff to busy savouring the holiness of the food. Stiles chuckles at him, before looking at the time. Just as he looks, there’s a knock on the door. Grabbing his bag and trying to run to the door, Stiles trips. Laughing, his dad calmly walks over before Stiles has a chance to get up and opens it, effectively showing Derek how much of an idiot Stiles can be. Great.

“Um, the floor was lonely…” Was what he said instead, Derek just stared at him blank for a second before laughing with the Sherriff. Huffing, Stiles gets up, mumbling and grumbling to himself about how that is not supposed to be how you treat the birthday boy. He walks past his dad and Derek, and gets into Derek’s car. It’s not long before the other boy joins him.

 “And how was your morning, my love?” Derek asks as they drive. Stiles tries and fails to fight the smile and the butterflies in his stomach at the pet name.

“It was…eventful.” They ride in silence for a little, Stiles daring to put his hand on Derek’s thigh, until they arrive at school. Derek parks his car and gets out; Stiles is about to open his own door, but Derek gets to it first. Smiling Stiles steps out of the car, and is immediately caged between it and Derek.

“Happy birthday, by the way.” Putting his arms around his mate’s waist, he leans in and slowly kisses him. Stiles is completely taken off guard, but manages to mumble a ‘thankyou’ against his mate’s lips.

The bell rings, pulling them out of their trance. Sighing, they separate and head to class, hand in hand. When they get to Stiles’ classroom, Derek spins him around and places a kiss on his lips quickly.

“I’ll see you at lunch.” And walks away to his own class. Stiles manages not to swoon in front of his entire bio class. But only just.

Hours passed slowly and Stiles curses the school many a time for having to different break periods for the students. Word spread around the school of Stiles and Derek kissing in the parking lot, and Stiles wasn’t the least bit surprised when he was cornered by Lydia at the end of his next class.

“And what is this I hear about Stiles Stilinski kissing The Derek Hale in the parking lot this morning?” She said, cocking an eyebrow. Smiling sheepishly and blushing, Stiles answered.

“So, guess who dreamwalked this weekend.”

“You wh-” Whatever she was about to say was cut off by the bell, ah yes. Lunch. Derek.

“Gotta go.” Sprinting down the hall way to the cafeteria, Stiles shouted at people to move and pushing people who didn’t. Vaguely he hears Lydia shout that this isn’t the end of that talk, and that she wants details. Sure. But later. Much, much, much, MUCH, later.

When he got there, he spots Derek almost immediately and jumps on him. Clinging to him and kissing him.

“Fuck, I missed you.” He says before catching Derek’s lips in his own. The wolf shifter hums against his lips. When they separate, they sit down at the nearest lunch table, their friends joining them. 

They are completely in their own little world, ignoring everyone around them. Stiles made sure he is as close as is humanly possible to Derek, sitting on his lap and making sure he is touching him at all times. Shut up, he just found his mate okay. He’s allowed to cling.

“Why don’t we get out of here, skip the rest of school today. Be all alone, just the two of us. You only ate once, plus the birthday thing. ” Derek whispered in his ear. Stiles nods eagerly, ignoring the shouting in the back of his brain about his GPA, and off they go. Their friends make cat calls to them as they slip away.  Although to Stiles it feels more like ‘skip’ than ‘slip’.

The drive to Stiles’ house is fast and quick. They hardly even make it through the door before they are kissing and groping at each other.

“Bed.” Stiles moaned as Derek picks him up and runs upstairs. They make out for a while, hands sliding and slipping over each other’s bodies. Just when Stiles was reaching for Derek pants when they heard his bedroom door banging.

“Separate and nobody gets hurt.”

X

(Sheriffs P.O.V)

John watches as his son and Derek jump apart, and how Stiles falls off the bed to the floor. He silently thanks Scott for ringing him when he saw them leave school. He will _not_ have a pregnant son…….yet. He tried his hardest to keep the laugh that’s bubbling up inside him quiet when he sees the caught look on both boys’ faces. Stiles covering his nipples with his fingers, he silently thanks the gods and goddesses for how precious Stiles is.

“So, school.”

“Um, Derek had an emergency and we had to come here real quick. Right, Der?” Stiles says, looking at Derek who nods furiously.

“Uh-huh, and what was this emergency?”

“I um, I split my pants.” Derek blurts out, blushing. John shakes his head, too obvious boys, so too easy and obvious. But John decides to let them get away with it. For this once.

“Then don’t you think you ought to go home and not here? Wait, I have a better idea, why don’t you borrow a pair of mine? They should fit, and then you can stay here. I’m off early today, so keep that in mind. Also, I expect you downstairs in twenty minutes for tea or coffee with cake.” With that, John walks down stairs. Laughing when he hears Stiles and Derek bickering.

He will never be able to tell them how happy he is now that they finally are together, and he will for sure not make it easy on them. He is the dad, and the town Alpha after all.  With a happy smile on his face he gets the cake from the fridge, gets the candles and prepares for his boys to come down. He almost wishes they’ll be late, so he can give the tough dad/Sherriff act another run. Too much damn fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaaa, we would like to thank you for all your amazing comments. You guys are awesome! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, come back next week for more!!


	23. Chapter 23

After the rather embarrassing intrusion on their make out session, Derek and Stiles head downstairs and hear the Sheriff laughing and inviting someone around. Not long after his mom knocks on the door. She sits down with the sheriff and Derek realizes this is going to be a serious conversation. He grabs Stiles’ hand in silent support when he sends him a nervous look.

“Boys, something happened to you both when you were a lot younger, and because of this we had to do something drastic.” His mom says, waving her hand around. She actually looks nervous, which is a first for his mother. Normally it was anyone else in her company that would be nervous.

“Now before we tell you what happened, keep in mind that this had to happen, okay? No screaming or shouting. Got it?” John adds; Derek nods tentatively and they continue.

“You both knew each other when you were toddlers and latched onto each other almost immediately. When we tried to separate you, you would scream and growl. Even though you weren’t shifted yet, Derek, you could growl and Stiles was showing early signs of his Angel. You didn’t quite know what it meant, but you recognized each other as your mate.  The bond grew more and more, until it was completely unsustainable for such young children. The bond demanded things, you both couldn’t comprehend mentally, and weren’t ready for physically.

When you first said you were mates, we all thought it was a game you both played. I mean you were kids and that’s what kids do. It’s only when Derek turned five and actually shifted that we _knew_ we had to separate you. You had too much power and you were just a child. Your body couldn’t cope with the demands of your wolf, and started to deteriorate. Stiles’ Angel also reared it’s metaphorical head and started to play havoc of anyone coming too close to Derek. It was very clear that the situation couldn’t go on, you both needed to mature separately, and also experience life as an individual before become bonded souls, before becoming _one_. So with the help of Dr. Deaton we wiped both your memories, and it wasn’t an easy situation. You both knew something was missing, and both of you would lash out or just be depressed for days on end. It took two years for you both to be okay again.”

Derek keeps his head down, looking at his hands. What John had just told him, he just doesn’t know how to respond. How can his own _mother_ take his memories, a vital part of his _life_ away from him like that? Without his consent!

“So you just decided to take our memories, when we were to young to understand anything. You know there is a law against that right?” Stiles says calmly, causing Derek to calm down a little.

“Look, if we hadn’t, then the police would have gotten involved anyway, except they wouldn’t just have taken your memories. They’d have taken your life, because they’d believe you were going to go feral at a young age.  What we did was the safest thing for all involved, especially for the two of you, and if we hadn’t done it then you wouldn’t be here right now.” His mom says, flashing her eyes. Derek doesn’t cower like her normally does, he just flashes his eyes back and growls.

His mother looks at him with pride, a smile on her face.

“Why tell us now?” He asks her. Why didn’t they just keep it a secret like they were obviously planning. He could see it on their faces.

“Well, originally we weren’t going to tell you.” Bingo! He knew it. “But believe it or not, your dreams aren’t just dreams. They’re memories. I know you’re both having them, I knew it when you told me about yours, Derek, and that’s when we knew we should tell you both.”

Derek sighs and drops his head into his hands; his mom lied to him this whole time. She knew Mike wasn’t his mate but she didn’t tell him, even when he told her it didn’t feel right. She didn’t help him to the extent she could have; she could have just told him that Mike wasn’t his mate. She could have just told him that he already had met his mate when he was younger. But that due to circumstances they needed to wait to meet again.

_Why didn’t she tell me!?_

A hand on his shoulder startles him out of his head, and he looks up at Stiles who has a concerned look on his face.

“You okay, babe?” Stiles asks softly. Derek smiles and kisses him gently.

“Just thinking, is all. It’s a lot to take in.” He looks back at his mom and his mates’ father. He takes a deep breath and stands up. “Thanks for telling us; I forgive you for lying. Just don’t do it again, okay?” His mother stands up and pulls him into a hug. He hears her sigh in relief and she smiles against her neck.

“I promise.” She kisses his cheek when she pulls away and claps her hands. “So what does the birthday boy want to do?”

The rest of the afternoon and evening is spent watching movies and eating junk food; Derek and Stiles cuddling up on the couch.

Life is good. Soon they will bond completely and be a united front against the world.

But that….that feels like the next chapter in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is it for now, folks! We are not done with the storyline, but decided to cut it off here. We created our own series label and will post a few one shots, at the very least. We also have ideas about a second chaptered fic, (though most likely not as long), about Stiles’ ‘coming out’ as an Angel. Please subscribe to the series for updates, although we probably won’t be posting for the next few weeks because we both have family with health issues and also we want to get a head start on the writing.   
> Thank you all so much for all the love and support! Ms Emli and Eburn


End file.
